<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely Swan by letmewriteinpurple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226850">Lovely Swan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple'>letmewriteinpurple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss, curse breaking kiss, magic!, sort of slow burn, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma, only daughter of Queen Snow and King David met her parents' nemesis who they have long thought was dead, Regina, former Evil Queen. What are the chances that your soul mate, is also your true love?</p><p>"Soul mate, after all, survives. True love, after all, prevails."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217886">Lovely Swan</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleenxG/pseuds/MarleenxG">MarleenxG</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to my artist, Marleen, whom I enjoyed working with. I'm in loooove with her art! Seriously, it's freaking beautiful! To ate Anne, my Beta in most parts of the story,  thank you po! The idea of having a beta calmed my nerves a little. I'm aware of how long-ass this story is so really, thank you for helping. To ate Ana, my first Beta and the person who helped me calm my nerves in the early days of the challenge, thank you, I miss you and take care of yourself. To my Reader!Me and Writer!Me persona, here's for you because you two are my favorite bitches!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma is walking through the hallways of their palace in Enchanted Forest. She woke up late today, it is almost afternoon, but that doesn’t mean it’s not a lovely day to go horse riding.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Princess Emma,” the servers of the palace greeted her while they bowed their head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” the Princess greeted them back with a little bow and a small smile. Upon hearing the princess, the servers stood straight and walked past her.</p><p> </p><p>Princess Emma is the only daughter of Queen Snow and King David, the most known rulers of Enchanted Forest. Princess Emma is known as the product of true love. As what Princess Snow said back then, she felt stronger after she dreamt of her standing and walking above water, and was woken up by Blue with the news that she is bearing a child. David fought Regina after Snow successfully stole her magic. With David’s sword pierced into Regina’s side near the stomach, she turned into dust and disappeared in the wind. They visited Rumplestiltskin after what happened and were told that it was the child who was the undoing of the Evil Queen. The new king and queen built a monument in the exact place where the history happened to remember it- the fall of the Evil Queen. They never found Regina’s body but it doesn’t matter because her power is in the black round necklace with a very dark purple smoke inside that Queen Snow is always wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” Emma called out for Snow, “I mean, Your Majesty,” she corrected herself when she saw her mother was speaking to Graham, the former huntsman now leader of their castle’s guards. Emma saw Queen Snow dismissed Graham as the said general greeted the Queen and Princess goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Snow greeted her as she faced her daughter. “You’re up late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Emma went near her mom as she looked into the eyes of her mother. “I am thinking maybe I can ride Dante around the forest today.” When she knew what her mother was supposed to say she continued, “After I had my breakfast, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Snow smiled at her daughter. Emma knows the Queen and she knows her mother wants to say something more. She cannot fathom why her mother is holding her tongue when her father joins them.</p><p> </p><p>“I see my favorite daughter is already up,” King David approached her, giving Emma a kiss on her temple. “And I also heard she wants to go on an adventure with her favorite horse.” He stood beside Snow, the two against Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, I am your only daughter,” Emma said with a chuckle. Emma stared alternately to her mother and father, normally her mother will ask her numerous questions and her father will add comments or jokes. “Just say it I know the two of you are holding your tongue.” She said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>And she was right when she caught the two of them stared at each other and Queen Snow nudged her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“We are just…” King David started with hand gestures, meaning he is uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Then her mother let out a deep breath and said, “We’re just concerned about you.” Emma looked at them not following what they were saying.</p><p> </p><p>“About, you know, Baelfire going to another realm…” King David answered her unsurely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Emma said, still not knowing what it has to do with her. “What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We know, you like him Emma,” her mother said. “And we-“</p><p> </p><p>Emma cut her mother off, now she knows what they are talking about. “Even you Mother? You listen and believe those rumors?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not that Princess,” her father quickly objected. “What we are saying is that… yes, Baelfire is your friend, well aside from August but… you are still young… you still can meet a lot of men,” he tried to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, me going out with Dante has nothing to do with Baelfire!” the Princess stated in a high pitched voice.</p><p> </p><p>“We understand Emma, we really do. It’s just that…” Emma stared at her mother as the older woman searched for the right word. “We are just concerned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, I’m turning eighteen in 3 months!”</p><p> </p><p>The old couple just sighed as they both looked at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go now,” Emma bid as she walked fast leaving her parents.</p><p> </p><p>King David and Queen Snow stared at each other. “Our Princess is growing up.” The King said as he put his hands in his wife’s lower back. The Queen just nodded and sighed as she looked back at the little lady she raised with her husband.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yah!” Princess Emma yelled as she urged Dante, her favorite horse and her parent’s gift for her when she turned 13, to go faster.</p><p> </p><p>Her blonde hair that is styled curly and is hanging on her shoulders is swaying accordingly to the wind and the movement Dante makes. Her too long and inappropriate dress that she needed to hold higher in order to ride the horse more easily, is Macaron in color and catches all the dirt and leaves that is being brought by the wind caused by how fast she rides Dante. She didn’t make time to change; she needed to get out of the castle as soon as possible. She loves her parents, but sometimes she really wishes to be left alone.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind drifts to the rumors that she and Baelfire are lovers, which is nothing but a rumor. Baelfire is often misunderstood by other people- a place Emma often sees herself. Baelfire is the only son of the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. Ever since his father gave in to the darkness, Baelfire left Rumplestiltskin and even helped Snow and David in capturing him. People always assumed that Baelfire is sad and troubled, maybe partly, but just because he doesn’t have a family he is already sad. Meanwhile people always assumed Emma to be this all smile-y and bubbly, full of hope little girl, like her parents. But that isn’t true either. She often likes to sit still in a corner and try to paint swans, it’s her favorite. Baelfire is the first person to understand her and yes, she will miss him but he is just her friend and nothing more. Just because they often spent time together, doesn’t mean they are in love.</p><p> </p><p>Emma upon realizing she doesn’t know where she is already pulled Dante’s handle carefully putting him to a stop. She turned around trying to think if she had ever reached this part of Enchanted Forest before. Emma hasn’t. She sighed as she tried to remember which way she came from, without reaching a conclusion, Dante stood up causing Emma to hug the horse in order to not fall, and before she could hold the handle again, the horse started running even faster than before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina, the former Evil Queen is currently feeding her horse Roci. She started combing the horse’s hair as she heard a familiar whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Regina</em>…” She ignored it for the millionth time. It’s been years since she started to hear those whispers and she knows well that whatever it is that he wanted from her, it is not good.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Regina</em>…” Regina cleared her throat, shrugging the whisper she was hearing. She stuffed more food in Roci’s basket.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Regina</em>…” she dropped the horse’s comb angrily. She waited if she would whisper her name again, and in the fourth time, she lost it.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Regina yelled with her eyes shut close. Just in time she heard screams from a woman a distance from her. Regina didn’t hesitate to free Roci and climbed her up, following the direction of the scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!” Regina yelled as she slapped her horse’s leg urging it to go faster.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of following the screams, Regina saw a woman ducking over with her blonde hair standing out. Regina rode Roci as fast as she could and when she finally caught up with them, she offered the woman her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” she said as loud as she can. “Let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw the woman riding the other horse look over her shoulders then her hands before letting go of her horse and reaching for Regina’s hand. Regina saw a plain field ahead of her, lucky.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to pull you towards me when we reached the plains,” Regina informed the girl whom she knows never looked away from her face. “Here we go!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina pulled the woman towards her side and they started rolling on top of each other until Regina managed to stop the force by using her arms to steady her on top, settling the woman to be under her. Regina quickly looked around to see where the horses are and was eased when she saw them not that far from them. She also put her long hair on the side as she gave the woman a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” she questioned as she stared at the woman’s beautiful pair of green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The woman hesitantly nodded. Regina stood up, and offered the woman help to stand up. Upon seeing the woman’s hesitation, Regina knew that the woman knew her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know me?” Regina asked as she dusted off her clothes. She saw the woman nodding. “I figured.” She offered her hand again. “If you haven’t seen it earlier, I did save you.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman finally accepted her hand, with a little struggle to stand since she injured her ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Regina asked.</p><p> </p><p>The woman hesitated but answered anyway. She knows the stories about this woman, but there is just something in Regina’s brown eyes that seems like hypnotizing her, and before she knew it she blurted out her name. “My name is… Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina slowly let go of Emma’s hand as she saw the latter struggle to stand. After a while she assisted her again. Still standing face to face, Regina would like to confirm so she asked, “The Emma from the White Kingdom?”</p><p> </p><p>When the other confirmed her identity, Regina felt her heart drop. “Rumple…” she whispered the name of the owner of the voice that haunts her for too long.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Emma whispered back as she tried to move but failed causing her to lean more into Regina’s arms. Both women did not expect the sudden closeness they are in, still staring at each other and both holding their breath. Reina is the first one to look away.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then Your Highness,” Regina started as she slid her arms in Emma’s back while Emma settled her arms on Regina's shoulder. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded as she looked down the grass. Without admitting it to herself, she is now starting to doubt the stories she discreetly listening to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we there yet?” Emma asked for the nth time in her journey with Regina. She adjusted the cloak Regina made her borrow for their long journey. The sun is two o’clock over the middle in the west and is near its setting yet they seem to be far still. Regina insisted to keep their journey slower than usual, as to not force Emma’s injured ankle from the inevitable movement of the horse.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed for the nth time also. “Sad to say, we are not, Princess.” She answered trying not to grit her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Emma fell silent as she nodded. She is riding Regina’s horse, Regina behind her, Dante following them because Emma’s horse is not quite ready to be rode on yet. After the former queen put some sap from forest plants and covered Emma’s broken ankle, which Regina said was good for a while, they proceeded on their long trip to Snow’s castle. Emma tried to bite her tongue, she really did but she just can’t stop her mouth from asking Regina questions her mind had been asking since the moment they met.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you are still alive?” Emma asked quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I really need to answer every question you ask?” Regina hissed from behind Emma. “You are as irritating as your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t have helped me, knowing I’m her daughter,” Emma whispered to herself but her companion heard her. When Regina asked her to repeat what she said, she said it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed by again, but Emma still can’t recognize the path that they are taking. “I am not sure if this is the path I remember taking earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you just,” Regina said loudly but decided her short temper won’t help their journey. “Can you just hold your tongue and trust me? I know where we are going!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I should… trust you.” Emma said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe, you should have been responsible when riding your horse if you do not want to be lost nor be rescued by me!” Regina answered back.</p><p> </p><p>“For your information, I know where I am going,” Emma lied. “My horse just suddenly ran fast without me knowing the reason-“Emma was still defending herself when Regina shushed her. “Listen-“Emma was cut off again when Regina pulled Emma towards her front. Emma was surprised and stilled her breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep quiet, wear the hood of that cloak and lean forward,” Regina instructed as she reached for her bow in Roci’s side pocket. Emma obeyed as Regina made her horse walk faster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another clear ruffling of leaves was heard in the bushes around them and Emma felt her heart raise its beat. She wanted to ask a question to her company but thought better not to. “We are being followed,” Regina confirmed as if she heard what Emma was thinking. Regina tightened her grip to Roci as she attempted to make the horse run.</p><p> </p><p>“Halt!” an unknown voice to Emma but a very familiar one to Regina greeted them. Emma secretly tilted her head sidewards so she could look at the man. The man has blonde hair, a masculine body that suits his voice and a playful smirk is displayed on his lips. Emma watched him as Regina and the said man interacted.</p><p> </p><p>“Robin,” Regina greeted with a sigh. “What a lovely noon to accidentally bump into you.” She sarcastically said while looking around, they are now surrounded by Robin and his fellow thieves, there’s no way they can outrun them.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina,” Robin Hood, the infamous thief greeted in return. Suddenly, Robin’s blue eyes met Emma’s green ones and Emma hid quickly. “I see you have some company.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina hissed as she tapped Emma’s back signaling her to get up. Emma cleared her throat as she removed the hood of her cloak. She sat straight blocking Robin’s view of Regina behind her. When Emma’s eyes met Robin’s again, he gave her a look like he found the sight unbelievable. Regina shifted on her left side to see their exchange. When Regina saw Emma’s stolid look, she raised an eyebrow and turned to Robin with a smirk, “Can we pass now?” Regina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it ironic?” Robin asked as he acted like suppressing a laugh. Emma continued staring at him with seriousness hiding her irritation, while Regina on the other hand didn’t try to coat it a bit, just rolled her eyes. “Seeing Princess Emma, Snow White’s daughter, with the Evil Queen? How ironic is that?” Robin laughed as the rest of his group joined him.</p><p> </p><p>Emma cleared her throat again, “My mother wouldn’t like to hear you call her just by her name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Princess,” Robin rode his horse a little steps towards them. “I’m a thief Emma, I serve no one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Robin, what do you want?” Regina finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Losing your temper on me now, Regina?” Robin asked with a flirty smirk. “Isn’t it years ago you were like my tail following me?” Robin’s remark made the other men around Regina and Emma laugh, while the two women didn’t find it amusing even a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Emma clasped her dress under the coat she is wearing as she felt a great irritation towards the blonde man. “I again repeat,” Regina asked as she leaned eyeing Robin. Now Regina’s face is only inches away from Emma’s right cheek. Emma instantly held her breath… she didn’t know why, she just did. Instead of paying attention to the beautiful face beside her, she stared at Robin too. “…what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Robin said as he looked alternately to Emma and Regina “I want your money Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina’s what?” Emma asked in an obviously disgusted shock voice. “You know who I am, and my parents, do you really dare ask us that?”</p><p>“Oh, so you want us to get it the hard way?” Robin asked, with a single look behind him the other men’s arrows are suddenly pointing at them. He faced Emma and Regina again.</p><p> </p><p>Regina without removing her eye contact with Robin and with a sigh, took out her little brown pouch with a few pennies, she slipped it open a little to let some copper fall and acted as if it slipped her hand. Then she tied it again and threw it at Robin’s hand. Emma adjusted in her seat covering the fallen coppers. Regina gives Emma a look but the other acted as if she didn't know anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you are not smart enough to know what is better,” Robin said, turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that how he lives?” Emma asked Regina a bit louder than usual. “Doesn’t he feel a little disgusted and embarrassed of himself?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can do nothing Princess,” Regina followed Emma’s words and actions. “We can do nothing for people who are acting like an imbecile and are nothing but a filthy pest enjoying someone’s harvest.”</p><p> </p><p>The two women smirked when they heard the man scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Emma?” Robin asked as he turned so slightly at the women’s view. “Be careful with Regina, you might be her next target.” Regina tensed when he heard what Robin had said. Robin smirked at her in return. “Next thing you know, she shows in your castle and tells everyone you are her soul mate.” He laughed loudly at what he said as well as his friends before they completely left.</p><p> </p><p>Regina scowled at them before she tapped Emma’s back again to get the 4 coppers she managed to hide. Emma didn’t try to ask about what the thief had said and Regina was grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was just after the sun had set when Regina and Emma reached the castle.</p><p>“My horse can only be with you until here,” Regina told Emma as she got off of Roci. She untied Dante and with hesitance offered Emma a hand. Emma did not even hesitate and took Regina’s hand, switching in one side is already hard, but the two know getting down is harder. Regina put Emma’s left hand unto her shoulder and assisted Emma’s right hand using her own as she took Emma’s weight in her. Emma stared at Regina’s face, unknowingly holding her breath as the other woman carefully and focusing greatly into lifting the Princess and settling her down. “Hold onto your horse,” Regina gave Dante’s reins to Emma and quickly tied Roci to a nearby tree. Emma breathed fast while Regina was not facing her. Not seeming to breathe easily when someone’s around is a strange feeling for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I can give…” Emma searched for better words to say, “…I mean like, replace the money they took from you as a thank you.” Emma shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to tell Regina that it was not a concern. They started walking as soon as Roci’s safely tied.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Regina said as Emma misbalanced and Regina slightly bent towards Emma and held her hands waiting if ever Emma fell, but before it happened Emma regained her balance. The two eyed each other awkwardly until Regina cleared her throat and stood straight again. “There’s another way to thank me though…” Regina thought.</p><p> </p><p>Emma swallowed hard. “What, do you want your powers back? I can’t do-“ Emma rambled, horrified. Regina cut her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! I wouldn’t make you do that,” Regina defended. Feeling slightly shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Emma relaxed after what she heard from Regina, “I know… It’s just that… You know…” Emma gave her an unsure smile, while Regina gave her a small and tight one. “What was that again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping if…”Regina started unsure. “…If you can help me talk to Rumplestiltskin?” Regina asked, lowering her voice as they approached the castle a few feet from the forest. “I won’t help him escape, I promise.” She added almost too fast to be heard properly.</p><p> </p><p>Emma thought of things first. Well, the woman helped her, invited her to her home, guided her back to their castle, tried to protect her from Robin Hood and refused to be paid. But still… There's a small part of Emma’s mind that tells her not to trust the woman, at least not that easily. “What do you need from him?” Emma asked and stopped walking.</p><p> </p><p>Regina stopped too and answered, “Nothing, I just wanted to tell him something really important.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina hesitated to answer but thought that maybe it’s the only way. So without pausing for air she said, “I needed to tell him that whatever he will do I will never go back to the darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was shocked when she heard what Regina said but still she turned to the former Evil Queen and offered her a smile. “Well then,” Emma decided and inhaled for some courage. “What do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina made a content sigh and was relieved that finally after years of trying hard to resist and fight the darkness, someone believed her. She gained the trust of doing the right thing from the most unexpected person.</p><p> </p><p>And it was in that moment with the moon peeking at them, Emma saw the warmest smile from Regina and it took her breath away. And it was also the most beautiful smile she ever saw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I would like to speak to Queen Snow,” the most despised man in Enchanted Forest requested to the nearest guard from him. Rumplestiltskin is locked in a very special prison just for him in the most bottom part of Queen Snow and King David’s castle. Though escaping is impossible for Rumplestilskin, subjects of the royalties still demanded that he must be guarded, and so he is being looked after by 4 guards. Two outside, and two just after you take the turn from the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you want from the Queen?” a knight a few feet away from Rumple tried to sound strong and unafraid as he asked the Dark One. All his guards are staying away from the light from the only torch hanging on the wall in the cell in order to protect their identity and expression, but nevertheless Rumple can still sense and smell fear and uncertainty from the said guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her I have a vision about the princess,” Rumple replied sitting on the ground where the moonlight hits his face. He heard the said man leave his cell. Later, he heard a commotion outside and he smiled to himself it was about time. Another guard left his cell. With two guards remaining (One outside and one inside) he knows that the guest will not find it hard to get to him. He closed his eyes, feeling impatient. He may have a big deal of power in the realm but he knows it wasn't the strongest. And though he can sense and smell great emotion such as anger, desperation, doubt and fear from people, it isn’t still a power- it is more of an ability of reading people’s actions and expressions. And this guest of his is one of the hardest to read.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin,” he heard her say in a voice out of breath, he smiled, still closing his eyes at the thought of hearing her voice again after 18 years. “Rumplestiltskin!” she demanded his attention. He knew she knocked the two guards down.</p><p> </p><p>“Impatient now, Regina?” he asked with a chuckle. He sensed another presence in his cell and he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. He knew it was the person he requested to talk to a while ago and is now hiding behind the wall with the very dark shadow. “Why don’t you have a seat?” he asked and chuckled. The unknown presence was shocked to know who was in the cell other than the Dark One, yet she did not move to make her presence known. Alas, the first fun Rumplestilitskin will have after such a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Regina went near the stones that are shaped in stalactites and stalagmites which separate Rumple to the world outside. “Look at me,” she said leaning forward, belittling the Dark One who used to be his teacher and the main person who made sure she is alive until today. “I will never go to the darkness with you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that Regina?” Rumple opened his eyes suddenly. “I thought you are here to set me free!” He stood up and rushed towards Regina, he wanted her to flinch but she did not. Agitated, he used his right hand’s index finger and thumb to hold her chin but she still won’t budge. “You are going to set me free.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina put Rumple’s hand away from her by slapping it using her left hand. “I will not. I am done with you. And I promise, if you won’t stop bugging me, I will find the guardian myself to end your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so Regina?” Rumple leveled her fierceness. “Everybody knows that in the list of darkness, after the Dark One there’s the Evil Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that true, Rumplestiltskin?” Regina replied. She smirked when she saw how the fact dawned upon the Dark One. She’s not dark anymore and he realised that just now.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not the queen anymore Regina! You are nothing without Evil!” Rumple started yelling like the maniac he was. “You are nothing without darkness Regina!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed at what he said. “I may be nothing but at least I am not living here forever.” Rumple started yelling ‘no’ and started whispering things that are not coherent enough for Regina. She backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no! You are as stuck to this world as I am Regina!” Rumplestiltskin started laughing again as he tried to stick his head outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find a way to reverse that potion, Rumplestiltskin! I definitely will!” Regina replied just as strongly.</p><p> </p><p>The unknown woman was yet to process what she heard. She can’t believe the sight in front of her. She was there when Regina banished, or so they thought she did. The meaning of this visit from Regina is clear, the reason and how she got here though wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>A loud scream of help was heard outside and Regina knew it was time to go. She knew it was Emma, giving her a chance to escape. “Enjoy the darkness, Dark One.” Regina said again and blew air to the torch causing the fire to be lit off. The hidden woman held her breath as Regina left, Rumplestiltskin still laughing maniacally. A loud thud of someone being hit was heard.</p><p> </p><p>When Regina is cleared from her sight, Queen Snow went out of her hiding spot. Rumple is still pacing back and forth as he faces her. “Ah! Queen Snow, lovely to see you,” he greeted as he bowed. Only her shadow can be seen since the only light in the prison was from the moonlight that goes through the small spot in the cell.</p><p> </p><p>Rumple laughed at what he’s sure a puzzled expression on the current queen’s face is. “Regina… Regina is alive?” she asked herself more than the Dark One.</p><p> </p><p>“She is,” Rumple said with a chuckle. “You see Snow, all of you, no matter how much brain you use and force to work together, would never be enough to outwit darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow, knowing  the Dark One is wrong replied with her chin high, “From what I heard… she’s not willing to help you.” Snow watched as Rumple gritted his teeth and visibly panicked. She turned to leave- satisfied, but then he called her.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the vision of the Princess?” Rumple desperately asked. He wanted to keep Snow with him as long as possible, wishing she’ll do something as stupid as letting him go. She turned to him. “Ah, I thought you don’t like to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to say after I make you a deal, never expect me here again.” Snow has known the man for so long and she knows he plays dirty. And she’d had enough of his game already.</p><p> </p><p>“But of course dear,” Rumple said a mischievous smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving,” Snow declared and quickly turned. She hadn't even taken three steps when he started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“The Princess, like I said before is the undoing of the Evil Queen,” Rumple said while Snow remained where she is standing without looking back. “But the Princess will also have her downfall. From someone… someone familiar to all of us yet different from what we’ve known, like someone who had… changed…” He smiled, he likes it when people get confused about his riddles and vision. “Not only that,” This time, Snow made a move of looking over her shoulder. “Your precious daughter will also take a big and necessary part of a creation of something… phenomenal… and special. But that is not the only exciting part… because the truth is… she will do it with someone who had been dark… perhaps… evil?”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling overwhelmed from what she learnt, Snow asked, “Is that all?” The sudden laughter that echoed through the cell gave her chills.</p><p> </p><p>“One last thing, Your Majesty,” Rumple paused. “Don’t you think mother birds shouldn’t let their baby birds fly too far from the nest?”</p><p> </p><p>With those words that are seemingly not connected to the princess, Queen Snow went out of Rumplestiltskin’s prison.</p><p> </p><p>When the royalty was gone, Rumple completed his vision to himself, “…especially when they are your precious swan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doctors stood up and bowed their head when Queen Snow went inside Princess Emma’s room to check on her daughter. She gave the people inside the room a small smile before walking directly to her daughter and sitting beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard about your foot, what happened?” with her voice filled with concern, Emma felt guilty with needing to lie. Of course, she can’t tell her mother the truth about her former enemy helping her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dante got out of control and I… fell off.” Emma explained, swallowing a lump in her throat. Good thing her mother is not looking at her but in her foot instead.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad was it?” the queen asked Doc the dwarf, the head doctor in the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much to worry since the first aid medication was applied really well,” Doc looked up at Emma. Queen Snow did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sensing the silent question of who did it, cleared her throat again. “An old lady heard my scream and well she… she helped me.”</p><p> </p><p>“She must have been very similar in doing it. She did it perfectly,” Doc smiled to the Princess, finishing the fabric that is used to hold the mild hot leaves to ease the swelling. “The pain will be gone later this evening. And your foot will be good to go after a few days. Just don’t force yourself to do anything really physical to let it rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Doc and the helpers, after bowing to the royalties, left the Princess’ rooms. Princess Emma, not wanting to look at her mother for long after just having to lie to her, wanted to reason that she was tired. But before she can even open her mouth, her mother asked her the question she hadn’t thought about.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing outside Rumple’s cell?” the queen asked. Emma, once again swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I-um… there’s no one outside the palace… and I…” Emma tried clearing her throat to buy her some time. “I don’t want to go in front… because I know I will create a panic to everyone… So I thought maybe I can ask one guard there to just… help me get to my room…” she nervously said hoping it is enough to make her mother believe.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the Queen said as she stood up. “You’ve got no reason to lie to me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Without looking at her mother, Princess Emma nodded. After the queen asked if there’s anything more Emma would like aside from rest, she wished her daughter a fast recovery and left the room. Only then, Emma managed to breathe out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking everywhere for you,” Snow heard the very familiar loving voice her husband owns as he wrapped her arms around her middle. “I heard you went to Rumplestiltskin’s cell.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow sighed loudly. She knew she needed to tell her husband, but the question is how? How can she tell her husband that the peace they are enjoying might end sometime in the future? But, Regina said she will not help Rumplestiltskin right? But still… all can Snow White do, is sigh again.</p><p> </p><p>“Snow,” King David, demanding yet gentle, turned her wife to face him. “Tell me, what did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“David, Regina is not dead,” Snow dropped the bomb immediately. David’s hands that were before in his wife’s shoulders dropped on his side, the information silencing him. Snow White began spilling what she experienced, her tone rising every time. “She went to Rumple’s cell earlier too, before I got there. He was demanding her to set him free, but she didn’t do it. She said she won’t return to the darkness again. And then she left immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>David was still silent when Snow sat at their bed. He went near her and dropped on his one knee level her. He took the hand in her lap as he processed what to say. “But she can’t hurt us right? You still have her magic…”</p><p> </p><p>Snow, who completely forgot that she has Regina’s magic, immediately clutched the necklace she is wearing. She gave David a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And if she attacks us again, which I think based on what you said happened, not any time soon, we will just have to defeat her again.” He squeezed her hand as she opened her arms as she was asking for an embrace. He willingly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his in her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumple also gave me a vision of Emma…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what did he say?” David tried to hold back but Snow instead held him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“He said Emma will have her downfall. From someone familiar to all of us but different, like someone who changed,” Snow tried to remember his exact words in order to give him the similar message. “And that our daughter will also take part in the creation of something. He didn’t say what but he said something phenomenal and special. He said the other person involved is someone dark or… evil.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that can’t be… We did that sacrifice a long time ago to ensure she stays light…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” Snow sobbed quietly against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>David this time held both of her wrists as she let go of their embrace. She made her wife eye him as he let go of her wrist, cupped her cheek and wiped her tears using his thumb. “No matter what happens, we’re going to support, protect, love and help our daughter, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>All Snow can do is nod, hoping that her and her husband’s love is enough to make their daughter safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you will be alright?” her handmaiden and friend since she was a child, asked Emma for the hundredth time since Emma told her what she is up to today while fidgeting the pouch with money.</p><p> </p><p>“I am more than sure and I will be alright, Lily. Besides it’s been almost a week, I just want to pay her back,” Emma said as they entered the stable. She went to her horse, Dante’s pen and held his reins. She started petting him, a necessary thing to do before riding any horse. Doc the dwarf said her ankle will need a week of rest before recovery but it had only been a few days and she feels it’s already better.</p><p> </p><p>“What about your foot? What if they look for you? What am I supposed to say? Didn’t you say you’ll wait until the week is up?” Lily asked, worry evident in her voice and face.</p><p> </p><p>Emma did told her parents that when she asked for money to replace the one being stolen by Robin Hood. The man is also banned in the kingdom. “Help me up,” Emma asked as Lily pushed her up and Emma positioned and made herself comfortable. “I will not force my injured ankle. Besides, it’s only about dawn I’ll be back before they are even awake for breakfast. You won’t tell them I left right?” Emma asked as she started riding Dante out of the stable.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I will not…” Lily answered as she opened the door wider so Emma could get out. “Just promise me you’ll be back and you’ll be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Emma gave her a smile before she reached for the bag of money she’ll give Regina today. Lily reluctantly gave it to her and eventually Emma went on her way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a little bit after the sun rises and Emma doesn’t know how she managed to get down off her horse. She tied Dante on a tree before making her way to Regina’s house. It's a few minutes of walk more from the side of the road with a big tree with a purple tie on one of its branches. Before her, she can see the same house where the former evil queen invited her to give her broken ankle a first treatment. The house was not as large as a castle Emma is sure Regina grew up to. But nevertheless, it is good enough for Regina. It has a single floor that isn’t that big or small. Inside were not many things, mostly just necessary like three chairs, a small table, the fireplace but what surprised Emma was the spacious kitchen Regina has. It is also separated to the dining room where Regina treated Emma after disappearing from what Emma assumed was Regina’s room. There’s another made-up room near the dining room. Emma tried not to be nosy about Regina’s so called home, but she said that it was cozy anyway. Assuming that Regina built this house on her own, Emma is more than impressed with the former queen.</p><p> </p><p>So there Emma stood in front of the door, with a sturdy stick she managed to snatch while on her way here; dubiously holding her fist ready to knock yet didn’t find any reason as to why.</p><p> </p><p>“This is ridiculous…” she whispered to herself. She shrugged off the unwelcomed feeling in her stomach called nervousness and attempted to knock again, until she heard the familiar voice behind her, just this time, it’s not welcoming but irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Regina said as she approached Emma stopping a few feet from her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma immediately thought that maybe it was a bad idea that she came here upon seeing the scowl on Regina’s face. But she’s already here, there’s no turning back now. She revealed the pouch of gold she had brought with her. “I came here to give you this.” Emma shook the bag to give Regina a hint of what is inside. “I wanted to replace the money Robin Hood stole when you returned me to the palace.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, I didn’t need your money,” Regina said, rolling her eyes. “I see you also inherited your parent’s idiocy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Emma asked, irritated now too.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I make it clear to you that night when I said, I don’t want your money?” Regina glared at her sharply that made Emma want to back down, but she’s not that easy to frighten.</p><p> </p><p>“I came here to thank you, actually.” Emma said, mocking the former queen.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Regina then started walking towards her. “I appreciate your gratitude, now leave.” Regina narrowed her eyes on the blonde, when she stopped a feet away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma scoffed at her before deciding that arguing with someone who had long become her family’s enemy is not just worth it. She wanted to leave with no word until she heard the other say something again.</p><p> </p><p>“I would appreciate it more if you won’t come here again.” Regina stood where she was earlier, with her arms crossed in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not planning to,” Emma said with a hiss and when she turned she saw a little blonde girl maybe in her teens standing in front of her, tracks of tears evident in her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Regina, seeing the interaction, groaned loudly. This is just going great, now Emma saw Alice too. “What are you waiting for, Your Highness?” Regina asked, irritated a hundred percent than she was earlier. When Emma looked back at her, she uttered a single word filled with conviction, “Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma turned to face the little blonde girl again and asked her, “Do you know her?” when she nodded Emma added, “Be careful with her, she’s not as nice as she first seemed to be.”</p><p> </p><p>With Emma’s last words spoken loudly to make sure Regina will hear, she walked furiously slightly wobbling because of her injured ankle. Emma kept hissing as she made her way towards Dante, back on the road feeling helpless of not being able to climb her horse, she started walking away, murmuring to herself how much of a bad idea this was and that she shouldn’t have done this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina asked Alice to go inside the house so they can talk properly. This time, Alice has stopped crying. The little blonde girl whose height is just Regina’s shoulder came running to her right after just a few minutes when she went to the market to sell the freshly picked fruits from Regina’s garden. She came running home telling Regina of the two boys who stole her money and scared her that they will beat her up. When Regina asked where the fruit were supposed to be sold, Alice answered that she dropped them when they told her to run.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s where Regina and Alice came from, the place where Alice said she left the goods, but apparently someone stole those too because it’s not there. Regina’s angry enough with Robin for stealing her money the other day, and now that their day isn’t yet supposed to start (though it looks like it starts now) she lost her money again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Regina,” Alice said for the nth time this morning. “I was just really scared…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed. She had lashed out her anger at Emma earlier so maybe she can handle her anger better now. Poor Emma, but Regina doesn’t feel so sorry for her, it’s not like she told Emma to thank her. Regina turned to Alice who is now staring at the ground, fighting her tears. Alice knows Regina- she doesn’t like seeing someone crying, it upsets and angers her more, especially if it's Alice.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me to the dining area,” Regina ordered Alice. So Alice sat at her chair as Regina went to the kitchen to give Alice water. She placed the mug in front of Alice and the teen drank a mouthful. Regina waited for Alice to calm down so she can talk to the young lady clearly so she will take it mindfully. “Alice, you have to understand not just because some bully told you to run or scared you, you will. I am glad that you are alright, but the next time that this happens I want you to face it like the brave girl you are. And you are to not leave other belongings you are attended to just so you can save yourself, from something that you are not even sure will hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice finally looked up to her, the same glossy eyes Regina pitied the first time she saw Alice in the woods only months ago, at her very own 13<sup>th</sup> birthday. Regina just sighed and offered Alice a smile, despite her age, a lot of times Alice still acts like a 7-year-old girl, still craving for parents whom she claimed are complicated. Alice’s mother abandoned her as a child leaving her with her father whom her mother poisoned a month before her birthday that every time they will go near each other, her father’s heart aches and the magic throws them away from each other. Regina recognized the curse as the Poisoned Heart, a curse Regina’s mother Cora, also the queen of hearts made. Feeling bad for the girl, Regina took her home, fed her, gave her clothes in exchange of selling Regina’s goods in the market.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not angry anymore?” Alice more whispered than asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regina gave her a small smile as she replied, “I just hope it won’t happen again in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice nodded eagerly and exhaled openly. Regina offered her a hug to reconcile with the girl she treated as her own and the only person she showed her soft, protective, loving, yet demanding and tough side all at the same time. “You have to learn how to fight back Alice.” Regina held both of Alice’s shoulders, pushed her a little away and made her look at her eyes. “But you must also remember that not all fights are to die for.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I know that?” Alice asked, confused and concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a very smart and sensible young girl, Alice. All you have to do is to listen to your instinct and gut, all while using your mind.” Regina gave her a small and comforting smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was after breakfast when Emma returned to the castle, and went directly to the saddle. She found Lily still waiting there. As soon as Lily assisted her to climb off of her horse, she let Lily return Dante to the stable and feed it. Emma proceeded to her room, screaming all her frustrations on the pillow as soon as it covered her mouth. She screamed and squirmed as much as she could, minding her current situation.</p><p> </p><p>Emma is still breathing fast when someone knocks at the door and it turns out to be Lily when she poked her head inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Princess?” she asked as she tried to read the Princess’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Emma replied, a little louder than her normal tone. “I am not upset at all.” With that she used her pillow again to cover her face.</p><p> </p><p>Lily went inside, she knew the Princess- her mistress is not the kind to lash out on people when angry, she’s more likely to scream her lungs out or blame herself. Like what she is doing right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it go wrong?” Lily asked like she is testing the water before diving right into it.</p><p> </p><p>“The worst,” the Princess said as she sat straight and fixed her hair that is now disheveled from her earlier movements. “I came to thank her, I even have money to offer her because we were robbed when she helped me to go back here and do you know what she did? She asked me like she was offended, why am I there. And that she doesn’t need my money nor any thank you from me. Then she told me to leave!”</p><p> </p><p>Lily is just looking at the Princess, quite astonished because she had never seen the princess to be so upset like she is today.</p><p> </p><p>When Emma figured Lily wouldn’t talk any time soon, she added. “And did I forget to tell you that she told me she would appreciate it more if she will not see me again?” Emma laid on her bed again as she mumbled the empty words, “I don’t understand her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily chuckled. In her mind, she thinks she knows what this is.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you attracted to her, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily’s question made Emma sit back again. “Me? Like her? Not even the slightest bit.” Lily caught the uncertainty in the Princess’ eyes. She eyed the princess more intensely, when the majesty looked back at her she saw she swallowed a lump on her throat. “I’ll say that she’s quite beautiful…”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it,” Lily said as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Emma made an effort to open her mouth to protest that Lily got it wrong but she kept failing. But when Lily is near the door, Emma managed to say, “It’s not like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Lily looked back at her, “Is it not?” When Emma didn’t push back further, the maiden informed the princess that she’ll inform the cook to get the food ready and all Emma needs to do is to come down when she’s ready.</p><p> </p><p>When Lily finally closed the door, Emma let herself fall on the mattress again. She is not attracted to Regina. She isn’t, alright?</p><p> </p><p>What if Emma is really attracted to the former Evil Queen and an enemy still to her family?</p><p> </p><p>Emma groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week since Emma came to Regina’s house. <em>If she does not want to see me, then I don’t see why I should either.</em> Emma thought to herself as she kicked an innocent stone on her way. She scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Emma is in the middle of the forest looking for something to paint. She’s getting tired of seeing the same things every single day in the castle, and she wanted to try painting other things which means other than her favorite flower, familiar landscapes and swans. Emma doesn’t know why, but ever since she was a child, she had always liked swans. Maybe it was its white feathers which seem to look so beautiful and royal that caught the little princess’ eye. Perhaps its grace and elegance awed the princess. Whatever the reason was, Emma is quite drawn to the creature that led to her painting it for a lot of times — hundreds if being literal, some are still on her bag.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she will not paint swans today because before Emma, there stood a turkey, a very big one. Sitting down on the ground with her knees in front of her chest serving as her table, she leaned to a tree that was cut in half vertically. She took out her painting materials which includes the nicest paper in the kingdom, handful of paint brushes, and a lot of acrylics (she only took out the colors she will need- shades of red, black, brown and green) and her silver palette where she put the right amount of painting she will need.</p><p> </p><p>The turkey is eyeing Emma and that is for sure. Clearing her throat Emma started talking to it, “Pleasant morning. I want to try painting something other than swan. Would you like to be my subject?” Emma stared at it for a while, and the turkey didn’t let go of its stare also. She took an audible gulp, taking it as his permission, she thanked the creature. Emma used the smallest pointed paint brush, used water to wet it a little, grabbed the black painting and started the baseline of the creature.</p><p> </p><p>When Emma looked up to meet the turkey’s gaze again, it took a few steps towards her without breaking eye contact. This time, Emma knew something was not right. Cautious with her moves, she started picking up her things without gazing away the turkey’s eyes. When Emma got her art materials in the bag she’s holding, the turkey stepped closer, standing taller than it was a while ago. Opening its wing wide, it began dashing towards Emma and before Emma knew, she dropped the bag and she was already running.</p><p> </p><p>Between, yelling for help and looking back at the turkey from time to time Emma didn’t notice the woman in front of her calling for her attention, and they ended up clashing together, Emma on top of the woman with her eyes tightly closed. What happened hadn't registered to Emma yet before the woman shoved her aside and pointed her arrow towards the turkey, clearly shooting for it. When Emma heard the arrow fly, she opened her eyes in an instant and glanced at the woman sitting with her back facing Emma. What caught Emma’s attention is the brunette hair in a simple arrangement that ended in a low bun. Emma heard the woman say something under her breath sounding irritated and Emma knows she has seen the same person before.</p><p> </p><p>She was right, because when the woman turned, she saw that it was Regina. She shut her eyes tightly with a groan. She heard Regina hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“What a lucky person am I,” Regina sassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not as unlucky as am I,” Emma sassed back as she sat. When her eyes met Regina, the latter rolled her eyes as she stood.</p><p> </p><p>Stuck whether or not to offer a hand to the princess, Regina busied herself with dusting the dress she’s wearing while Emma had no choice but to stand up on her own. “Are you stalking me?” Regina asked as soon as Emma regained her posture.</p><p> </p><p>An eye roll that she can’t control was Emma’s first response. “Maybe I am…” Emma’s answer made Regina roll her eyes, “…in your sweetest dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina started walking away towards the same direction where Emma’s things are left. Not wanting to be the one left behind, Emma started walking too. When she caught up with Regina, she felt the other stopped walking but Emma continued, holding her chin high.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you being serious?” Regina questioned but Emma ignored her. Scoffing, Regina continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>When they reach where Emma’s things are, she is aware that Regina is still trailing behind her. She quickly gathered her things, which were thrown in any direction possible. She picked up her bag and grabbed the acrylics first, making sure there’s no crack before putting it inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a hand?” Regina asked, for a reason she doesn’t know what.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked up at the woman who asked her. She raised one eyebrow, more like two because she’s failing, debating and thinking whether Regina meant it or not. Remembering how Regina treated her the last time they saw each other, Emma replied, “I’ve got two, no thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Regina was about to leave when the two women heard footsteps around them approaching. Looking around, Regina tried to decide where to run. Emma’s hand, in the process of putting another acrylic in the bag stilled its movement. With her sharp eye, she saw where the footsteps were coming from, in front.</p><p> </p><p>“Hide!” Emma whispered and grabbed Regina’s elbow to pull her behind as she stepped up, ready to face whoever the group was. Regina settled herself behind the half cut down tree gazing helplessly at Emma. Emma met her gaze and gave her the briefest nod before three soldiers came.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, are you alright?” the first asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am, you can go now.” Emma answered, not looking behind her, eyeing the soldiers, her voice as convincing as she can make it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, Your Highness? We heard your screams… you seemed frightened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really am good.” Emma declared her chin higher than earlier.</p><p> </p><p>The soldiers eyed Emma’s things that are scattered on the ground. They are about to duck down when Emma blurted out, “I really don’t need any help. I would be more thankful if you won’t touch my things.” The three soldiers eyed each other so Emma added, “…and alone.”</p><p> </p><p>The soldiers nod at each other before one of them mutters, “Very well then, Princess Emma.” They gave her their greeting by setting their right knee on the ground, left arm in front of their bowed head and immediately left the princess.</p><p> </p><p>Regina after making sure that the soldiers were gone, stepped out of her hiding spot. Emma seemed to breathe with relief too. When their gazes met for the nth time since their meeting, Regina felt her cheeks flush, while Emma on the other hand didn’t seem to notice.</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing anywhere but Emma, “Thank you,” Regina whispered in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>Emma swallowed the idea of chiding Regina and settled with, “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing a few feet from each other, Regina stared down at the scattered possessions of the princess; not knowing what is more to do with the clear uncomfortable silence. Emma seems to remember the task needed to do, ducked down and resumed what she was doing earlier.</p><p> </p><p>With Emma’s back on her, Regina breathed out the air she was holding. She needs to calm down, adjusting the bow and arrow on her back, she picked up rolled papers is the best way to do it. She bent down to grab the first rolled paper, she tried her hardest to not be nosy and open the scroll but curiosity got to the best of her. Upon opening, Regina bit her tongue. It was a painting of a couple of swans, forming a heart and swimming in the middle of what Regina figured was water. It was a silhouette painting but the peck and the obvious shape of swan, in between faint brushes of white acrylic at the background. It was beautiful. Regina saw at the corner of her eye that Emma moved so she closed it fast before grabbing another paper. Glancing at Emma, who is busy checking if there is any broken acrylic, Regina opened the second paper. It was another swan, this time one that has its wing open wide and its long neck in display, its peck at the top. The background was left with faint brushes of brown Regina assumed to be sand. Opening a few more papers, Regina noted the fact that it was all a painting of swan. When she can’t hold it together anymore, she goes near Emma who is holding the bag. Clearing her throat, she extended her arm and gave Emma the scrolls. Emma hesitantly offered her hands so she won’t need to touch Regina. Slowly and making sure nothing will end up falling, Regina transferred the papers to Emma’s hand, the back of her hand touching Emma’s palm. Despite focusing hard on the papers, she still saw the faint tint of pink in Emma’s cheeks. As soon as the papers are out of her hand, Regina turns away to look for the paint brushes she’s sure she saw there too.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, what is this?” Regina asked Emma after seeing the thing a few feet away from the logged tree.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at Regina and the silver and flat thing with holes for one’s fingers in question, “A palette?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at her like she was hoping Emma was joking. But Emma stared at her in all seriousness and in puzzle not knowing what is so questionable about her thing, “A silver one?” When Emma stared at her, blinking and totally clueless, Regina sighed and continued her explanation. “Well, Princess, it looks like you don’t know that a creature like that turkey is attracted to things that are shining and reflects light. Do not tell me you looked at its eye too.” When Emma visually gulps all Regina can do is motion her hand in an ‘are-you-seriously-serious’ manner complete with an eye roll and scoff. Regina doesn’t know why she was surprised, her parents are both idiots and of course their offspring would be too.</p><p> </p><p>Emma mimicked her move and continued doing her task. When she had put the last acrylic in her bag, she felt Regina’s presence behind her, turning around while still bent down she saw Regina holding another bunch of papers and a few paint brushes. Trying as hard as she can to not touch the older woman, Emma reached for the things offered to her. Their hands brushed the least but it didn’t stop Emma’s body to react to the touch. She doesn’t know what it was but it was strange to her, Emma’s sure she never felt it before. She busied herself with organizing it inside her bag as she watched in the corner of her eye as Regina scooted down to pick up the paint brushes around Emma. She counted how many paint brushes were first handed to her. Not knowing how to talk to the former queen, Emma reached out her arm, but thought that maybe it would shock Regina so she settled with clearing her throat. “How many are the brushes in your hand?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina turned to her, a few steps away only, “Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma pointed the brushes, “How many are those?”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly counting how many brushes she’s holding, Regina held it for Emma after, “Eight.” Emma nodded as she took the brushes from Regina’s hand and stood from her sitting position. Regina followed and she saw how the princess uncomfortably shifted her weight from one to the other.  Growing uncomfortable too, she chose to break the silence so Regina asked, “Is there anything we haven’t put in your bag?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stared at her in such shock Regina could have laughed if it was not Snow White’s daughter. Composing herself, Emma nodded. “Nothing more, I believe so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, should we go?” Regina asked, tilting her head to the direction out of the forest. With a small nod, Emma started walking and Regina did too. They walked side by side and Regina cannot help but wonder why Emma helped her earlier, so after a few moments of walking in silence, Regina voiced out her thoughts. “Why didn’t you tell them about me earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Emma, who obviously just got back from her own train of thoughts, continued walking while Regina slowed down and repeated her question. Emma desperately wanted to get off of the former Evil Queen as possible so instead of slowing down she walked backwards keeping pace, she knows it’s not ideal given the trees are everywhere but their situation is much less ideal for the princess. She continued that way while she answered, “I don’t see why.” That is true, Emma didn’t think much about it, it’s not like it needs a lot of thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Regina grabbed Emma’s arm to redirect her avoiding a tree. “You really should not be walking backwards, Princess.” Emma kept walking that way to irritate Regina more, as a way of making things hard for the woman like she did to her a week ago. Though irritated, Regina kept navigating the princess while the other just kept on smirking. “Stop that.” Regina knitted her eyebrows because of the younger woman’s antics. “I could have killed you, you know.” Regina said as a matter of fact, putting her hands on the princess’ shoulder and forcing her to look at where she’s heading to like a normal person would.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Emma replied like the former royalty didn’t just point out her probable death, “And you could have too over a week ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and yet you didn’t tell them I’m alive.” Regina stated her point.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and you didn’t kill me,” the princess stopped walking and it was only then that Regina realized they reached the part where the road is. Unable to think what to say next, Regina fidgeted with the string of the bow that crossed the middle of her chest. The sound of Emma sighing loudly, made Regina stare at her. “You see, <em>your majesty</em>,” Emma said sarcastically, “There are actually people who don’t care what other people say about someone without them seeing it or experiencing it first. I happen to be one of those.”</p><p> </p><p>They held gazes for a while before Emma spoke again, “You see, I saw the good side of you first, then last week your bad one,” the comment made Regina cross her arms in her front, tightly. Emma noticed as she rolled her eyes, “I even considered wanting to be your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>The admission made Emma shy but it made Regina’s grips to her own biceps loosen. “You thought we could be friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma cannot read the blank expression on Regina’s face, nor the sound of it in a straight tone. The older woman knows how to hide her feelings really well so Emma questioned herself, is Regina just afraid? Feeling threatened? Can she not believe it? Shrugging her shoulders, Emma nodded. But she replied in the best snappy voice, “But I can see it isn’t what you wanted, if that is the case then we won’t be.”  When she didn’t receive any response from Regina, Emma sighed in the defeat. “I figured, I’ll get going now, watch out for soldiers.”</p><p> </p><p>With Emma’s back on her, only then Regina realized that she hasn’t given her response yet. Dropping her arms on her either side, Regina watched as Emma’s figure became smaller and smaller as she walked further away. And when the said lady stopped, Regina quickly turned around and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll just return the favor next time then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Princess…”</p><p> </p><p>A whisper, or in second thought a yell in a form of whisper — whatever that was — made Emma stop from smelling the flower in her garden. She stilled for seconds, checking if she heard her title or was just imagining it. When she heard her title again she looked around wondering where it came from. A sudden movement from the bush on her right made Emma back away a little. With her hands up in defense, Emma slowly made her way to the bush 3 to 5 feet away from her. But she fell on her bottom when Regina, though wearing a cloak and hood, shot up suppressing a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Emma glared at the woman. With Emma failing miserably to make an angry expression Regina thought to be, the chuckle she was fighting turned into a grin. She hid her face behind her hood more just to not see Emma’s body sitting on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t funny,” Emma hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but it is, Princess,” Regina managed to say with a constricted voice, air trapped in lungs as she tried to fight her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Emma still very much on the ground crossed her arms in her chest and continued glaring at the older woman. “Get yourself out of your misery and just laugh.” Regina once again disappeared in her sight as she heard a laugh behind the bush. Before Emma could process it, her face softened as her lips broke into a smile. Shaking her whole body for a chance to divert her attention from the melodious sound, Emma finally stood herself up and cleared her throat. “Are you quite done laughing at me?”</p><p> </p><p>When another round of laughter came from under the bushes all Emma can do is roll her eyes and wait. After a few seconds, the gorgeous red faced woman stood in front of her again, this time biting her bottom lip to keep her laugh at bay. Emma wanted to be irritated, she really wanted to. Only Regina sees the face Emma is making adorable… and so Regina said, “I apologize for laughing at you, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie, I know you’re not,” Emma said, trying her best to sound irritated, hoping to stop Regina. “I’m glad you found me that hilarious,” Emma said with a fake cheeky smile on her lips that made her eyes squint and her dimples deepen, Regina met her gaze barely keeping the laugh on her lips. Finally letting the obvious mask fall, Emma narrowed her eyes on Regina and asked, “May I ask why you are here?”</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat again, Regina straightened her posture a little bit more as she answered, “I brought some of the things you left the other day on the forest.” She handed Emma the pouch where she put the said things, “I was contemplating what to do with them but I guess returning it to its owner will make her happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma, still wary of the older woman, took the pouch in question. “Thank you… I suppose.”She opened the pouched and true to her word, Emma did find the remaining brushes she abandoned in the forest the other day just so she can escape Regina’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Regina ducked her head and seemed to find the ground interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything more?” Emma cautiously asked as she stepped just a little bit closer to Regina. Emma saw Regina swallow as she stared at Emma’s eyes again. Emma saw a little hesitation beneath the brown orbs she’s staring straight into.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to hide it, but Emma seemed to have seen it so Regina closed her eyes as she blurted out the second thing she wanted to say. “And I found a lake where there are a lot of swans.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma, obviously neither understanding what Regina just said, nor why, asked, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina, barely keeping her annoyance at bay, managed to repeat in gritted teeth, “I said, I found a lake where there are a lot of beautiful swans you could paint.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma, even more confused than she was earlier, asked again, “How did you even know I paint swan?”</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat, Regina turned her chin up so she could look down at the princess, trying to sound confident and as if it’s not malicious, she may or may have confessed, “I may or may have not looked at the paintings you made.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma, not fond to be looked down at, squared her shoulders and tilted her chin higher too, “And what made you think you are allowed to look at those?”</p><p> </p><p>The two stared at each other, not wanting to lose the fight. Emma waited for Regina’s response but more of evaluated the woman in front of her, because if Regina is anything, other than gorgeous she is confusing, a very confusing, beautiful and surprising woman. On the other hand Regina is quiet because sure, she expected the question but never came up with an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Regina, finally accepting that she lost, threw her hand in the air. “You know what, Princess? Forget I asked.” She waited for a few moments for a response but when it didn’t come, Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Right, it was totally a wrong idea.</p><p> </p><p>Emma tried to think and reason for a second but when she saw Regina almost turning she held out her hand as if trying to reach the older woman as she came to a conclusion, “Wait, I didn’t say I won’t come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>With how fast Regina turned her gaze again to Emma, you can assume she’s excited. Assume. When in reality, Regina is just debating whether the princess agreeing is a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>When Emma received nothing from Regina but a shocked expression, Emma continued, “If you’ll just wait for me here, I’ll just get my things and ask for permission.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s already halfway to the castle when Regina seems to snap back to reality. She called for Emma again, a concerned look etched on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled so softly at her that the gesture itself calmed Regina. “Of course I won’t tell who I’m with.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling reassured, Regina nodded at the princess before the said lady completely disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are we there yet?” Emma asked, struggling to steady her breathing with the heavy bag of art materials she is carrying, plus the wooden stand tucked in her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed and stopped from walking to face the princess who is a few steps behind her. When the princess caught up with her, Regina sighed again. “Why did you bring a lot of things?” she asked, irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my apologies. A certain someone didn’t tell me that we will walk forever,” Emma answered with the same amount of irritation in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been an hour,” Regina hissed and continued walking again. “We’re almost there, try to hide your impatience a little, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes but never said a thing instead, she followed the woman. When they reached the point where they need to turn and leave the road, Regina looked back at the princess who is still struggling. When the princess caught up again and almost bumped into her, Regina said nothing and led the way again, this time walking a little slower and stopping from time to time to listen to the princess’ footsteps to make sure that she’s still following.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Emma saw a view of water from afar and all her doubts about Regina’s honesty were gone. When she saw the form of her favorite creature, she forgot about the tiredness she is feeling even the heaviness she is carrying and ran towards the water.</p><p> </p><p>Regina, taken aback by the sudden energy the Princess showed her, slowed her walking even more as she watched Emma put down her things carefully and approach the water in a slow pace so as to not scare the animal. When Regina finally stood beside the princess’ things, Emma turned slowly at Regina that Regina swore she witnessed every blonde locks in the princess’ hair move as she turned her still glistening with happiness green orbs to Regina’s brown and amazed one. For a moment, both women’s lips cracked into a smile. And as slow as that moment felt, it only took as fast as a second for them to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Standing awkwardly, Regina looked away towards the lake in its calmest form; a few numbers of swans floating, flying and walking around it, making it look magnificent. She caught from the corner of her eye the movement of her human company. Regina tried not to look at the princess, as to not make her uncomfortable. Regina doesn’t understand why she’s nervous about whatever Emma is thinking about her. When she finally felt Emma’s gaze not directed to her but at the bag she brought, she finally let go of the uneven breath tightening her chest. She has to do something- that is for sure. Remembering it has been a while since lunch and the royalty is probably hungry and tired, Regina cleared her throat. “I’m assuming you will not go anywhere far from here, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked up at Regina. Her cheeks tinted a little pink from all the smiling that neither woman acknowledged, nodded. “Are you planning to go somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you’re tired and probably hungry, I’ll just go find some food,” Regina started walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’m not just doing it for you, Princess,” Regina said as she was retreating from the shore, “I may be a bit hungry too.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma, not able to respond to the older woman, just shrugged and continued taking out the things she’ll use. Emma knows she should question the former Evil Queen’s actions and intention, knowing Emma is the daughter of her nemesis, Regina must have been after something, Emma thought. But she knew also that this is not the time to think about that, at least not yet. Regina gave her a present, and she has a creature to paint.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A little over an hour later, Regina came back bearing fruits of sorts that include peach, ripe mangoes, the smallest watermelon she can find, and apples. <em>Apples</em>. Regina contemplated the idea when she picked it in her own garden, as much as she wants the Princess to suffer because she’s Snow White’s daughter, as much as Regina wants to feed the princess something that will at least disturb her stomach, Regina knew she can’t just do that. Especially with the blonde Princess keeping her existence hidden, Regina just can’t. Regina watched in a distance as the almost fully grown woman worked. Her beautiful blonde hair, unlike earlier that was loose, is now being held together in a bun by a paint brush. She’s lowering herself every now and then as the wooden stand was designed to be used while sitting. Emma’s left hand is holding a wooden paint plate, thankfully changed from the silver the last time, with ease while her right hand is working with the paint brush. The position of the princess’ shoulders and elbows told the former queen that the princess has done this a lot of times before.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the basket she is holding, Regina thought of extracting the apples. But thinking about it, Regina didn’t poison it, why should she remove it? So the apples remained.</p><p> </p><p>Calling for the Princess’ attention, Regina sat a few feet before the sand where there’s still shade from the trees and told the princess to come over. Only when Emma turned away completely from the painting did Regina see it. It was the lake with a bunch of swans doing their things — a mother swan is being followed by her offspring, a couple of swan that instead of forming a heart like the usual is entangled to each other, a sturdy and larger than other swan has its wing wide open. But the most mesmerizing is the almost exact arrangement of the clouds and its perfect mere reflection in the usually dark lake. The white color of both swans and clouds is complementing the very different hue of light blue sky and dark blue almost black lake. The Princess sure has talent.</p><p> </p><p>Only when the Princess in thought sat arm length away from her did Regina retracted her sight from the painting. The blonde is not looking at her thankfully, but is staring with doubt at the fruit.</p><p> </p><p>Emma reluctantly grabbed the apple and eyed it very suspiciously, “Is this some kind of joke?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no poison in it, I promise,” Regina said as she grabbed her small knife she retrieved from her house, not like she would tell the princess because Regina didn’t do it to impress the princess, because she doesn’t impress anybody, and cut herself a slice of watermelon.</p><p> </p><p>Regina followed Emma’s line of sight which is now on her knife, the princess gulped. “Or maybe this is your plan all along?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, if I wanted to kill you I would’ve done it chances ago.” Regina, regal as ever, used her knife to remove the seeds from the slice of watermelon she was holding. When Emma made no move in eating, Regina just rolled her eyes and watched intently as Emma’s skeptical eye watched her take a bite from the apple, as wide as her elegance considered as proper. Chewing at it slowly and thoroughly, she offered it back to the princess. “There, convinced now, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>When all Emma did was smirk and took the apple, Regina can’t help but mimic the smirk. They continued their snack of fruits in silence. Regina even offered the princess a slice of watermelon, after of course she got rid of the seeds in it. Their postures are the same — backs as straight as they can put it, feet in one side as they take lady-like bites on their food — obviously they came from the same class of royals and years of teaching how to act like one.</p><p> </p><p>Only when Regina is already full and satisfied with the food she consumed, she thought of the silent behavior of the princess. Knowing how nosy her mother is, Regina is quite surprised with Emma. Given that she is still alive with Emma knowing her being, and Snow White’s incapability of keeping secret, Emma must have been more of her father’s daughter. Only the green eyes, chin and a royal act and behavior seemed to be Emma’s inherited feature from Snow White. Her feminine yet seemed to be masculine body, her very blonde hair and her obvious charm is all from David.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have something on my face?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Only then Regina realized that she had been staring. “No. Not a thing,” Regina shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Emma shrugged her shoulders too, “May I ask why are you staring then?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina weighed whether to tell the princess or not. It’s not like it was not fine to ask about someone’s behavior, action and intentions. But then it was Snow White’s daughter in front of her, a totally unpredictable person who can cause Regina’s death if her power and title is used. With Emma’s pointed look at her and obviously expecting for her answer, Regina shook her head. She never hesitated before, why does this certain idiot blonde cause her to? “I was just wondering why you have yet to tell them I’m alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma, like she’s expecting the question, just rested her hands above her lap as she answered, “Why do you want me to?” Regina chose not to say the obvious answer. “I figured. Everybody knew you’re dead so why change history?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina is speechless, it’s not like she can answer that. She looked away from the princess’ gaze with a pleased smile plastered on her lips which immediately dropped when the Princess asked something.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you? Why didn’t you kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Regina doesn’t know why she didn’t either. So she just shrugged her shoulder and admitted, “I don’t see any reason I should kill you.” When the Princess just nodded and continued staring at her lap, Regina sighed and initiated to ask the question she’s sure the princess is holding in her tongue, “Wouldn’t you ask why and how I’m still alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already did on our way back to the castle, remember?” Emma gave the brunette a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Regina blushed as she remembered brushing the topic off. The princess’ bored green eyes looked at her, and all she could do was roll her eyes at the blonde. Those green eyes are so familiar with the blonde’s mother who betrayed Regina’s trust. It is so familiar yet there’s something different in it- the way Snow looked at her before is very different to the look Emma is giving her now. And Regina can’t help but wonder what the difference of those sights is.</p><p> </p><p>Emma cleared her throat, “Besides, I don’t want to be nosy because that’s rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really? You’re not nosy? I thought you’re Snow White’s daughter?” Regina narrowed her eyes at the Princess, wanting to put her in her place like what she usually did in the past with her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, I am her daughter, not exactly her,” Emma answered back, not letting the former queen get the little victory. When Regina continued to narrow her eyes on her, Emma finally snapped. “What? Are you going to tell me or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes, “Well then, I took a potion before. It keeps me alive until I get what my heart desires. Apparently, I can’t undo it. I’m stuck with Rumplestiltskin and his stupid potions.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s true. With a voice like Rumplestiltskin’s in her ear, Regina became what she despised to be once. She became dark like her mother, darker even. Her thoughts were clouded with nothing but vengeance towards Snow White that when an offer of a potion that will keep her alive until she’ll get that revenge she so desired, Regina took it gladly. She must have questioned it first and foremost when Rumplestiltskin offered it as a gift, when all he does is making deal. Turned out, it wasn’t great at all; like all of the Dark One’s doings.</p><p> </p><p>Emma slowly nodded, not knowing what to do with the information given to her, “Well, thank you for sharing.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina, dumbfounded by the Princess’s reaction, wants to speak harshly to the princess but never got the chance when Emma stood up to finish her work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a week since her and Regina’s little adventure to the lake and Emma is standing outside the former queen’s little house in the woods. It was a quick goodbye as to both women feels the uneasiness between them and neither wants it to linger. Emma saw the look on Regina’s face when they were saying goodbye to each other just on the road leading to her mother’s castle. It was a look of hopelessness and uncertainty. Perhaps the former queen still doubts Emma’s loyalty to her actions and words. And so to prove her wrong, Emma decided to take this trip.</p><p> </p><p>Readying herself with Regina’s sure harsh words, Emma took a deep breath and knocked three times at the door. Someone opened it almost immediately like the person inside is waiting for her. But instead of Regina, the blonde she met weeks ago stood behind the door. Emma clenched the bag of art materials she brought with her, where the art she made a week ago is carefully and neatly rolled in.</p><p> </p><p>The girl, by the looks of it, immediately went defensive as she almost closed the door and instead just opened a crack where she can hang out her head. “Who are you? What do you need?” A thick accent very different to Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>The princess is slightly amused that the blonde didn’t know her still she managed to answer, “Hello, young lady. My name is Emma. Is Regina there?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s blue eyes widened a bit, “How do you know Regina is living here?”</p><p> </p><p>“She happened to help me once and she brought me here. Is she there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you friends?” The girl in front of her examined Emma from head to toe and when satisfied, she looked back at Emma’s green eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Emma doesn’t know how to answer that, is she and Regina friends? “I don’t know if she considers me as a friend but I count her as one of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes narrowed at her this time, “I think I’ve seen you once, do you remember me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Still the other blonde didn’t falter. “I’m afraid I can’t open this door for you, Regina wouldn’t like the idea of opening the door to strangers.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you wish so, I’ll just wait for her here,” Emma nodded to the younger woman, who she thinks is 11 maybe 12, before she stepped out of the door and walked to the stone outside the cabin. She used it as a chair and settled her bag in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Emma heard the door open and closed but she acted like she didn’t hear it and focused on looking away, hoping to see Regina soon. A clearing of the throat is heard from behind as the voice asked, “That bag, what is inside it?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled as she looked at the blonde behind her. She made a move in her finger indicating the younger to come closer, and when she did so, Emma opened her bag. The blonde’s blue eyes bulged wide with the amount of art materials she owns.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to paint?”  Emma nodded and handed the girl who asked her a scroll from the bag, when the girl opened it, a smile appeared on both of their lips. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled wider. “How about you, do you paint too?”</p><p> </p><p>When the girl nodded eagerly and told her to ‘stay still’, Emma all could do was to wait for the girl with a smile still in her lips. The girl came back as quickly as she stormed on the house. She handed Emma a paper and when Emma looked at it, it’s a beautiful landscape of a garden with rich green bushes, red flowers and dark shadows of the trees in the forest. “This is beautiful, too.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile Emma gained in return is the first genuine from her, “Alice,” the girl offered her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook it gratefully and grinned, “Would you like to paint with me? I have a few sheets I’m sure that need to be painted.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice and Emma agreed to paint Regina’s cabin as they pulled out the colors that they will need to do so. Alice used a red lace to tie her hair in a low tail, while Emma used a not needed paint brush to roll her hair into a bun. They worked together quietly at first, barely bumping to each other’s hands since they both sensed how to work together. At some point, Alice asked Emma how she met Regina and Emma explained it well. And it led to Emma asking Alice how she met and ended being under Regina’s care.</p><p> </p><p>“I was raised in a tower, by my father. A month before my thirteenth birthday, my mother cursed my father’s heart that pushed us apart,” Emma said sorry to Alice but Alice just smiled in return before she continued her story, “It’s my thirteenth birthday and I wished to be set free. Then a giant creature wrecked the tower so I escaped. After hours of wondering, I was so hungry. I happened to see Regina harvesting her fruits, so I asked for some. She asked me if I’m not afraid of her. I answered no because in all honesty I don’t know her back then so I answered no. She fed me and welcomed me to her house since then, while I do all her work in the market. Buy things we may need, sell her goods, those things.” Emma keeps on nodding while she finishes the base colors of the cabin. It needs to dry first before putting the top layer. “I’m glad she found a friend, she keeps on telling me nobody would want to be her friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t confirm nor deny Alice’s statement, instead she remained quiet as she watched Alice complete the background at her side of the paper. Emma smiled as she watched Alice carefully glide the paint brush, creating a perfect stroke. Neither blonde felt an eye watching them from afar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina was tested by the darkness again. She found a thief lurking around her garden of vegetables, fruits and flowers. Her instinct is to call for her powers but remembering that she didn’t have that anymore, she picked up a rock ready to aim. When she’s close enough to see who it is, she finds out that it was a woman. And when the thief in question turned with an apple in her mouth being held by her left hand, the thief’s right hand in her stomach, Regina realized that it was a pregnant woman. The thief in question flinched upon realizing who owns the garden. Regina, thinking that the reason the woman flinched is because of her weapon, immediately dropped it and sighed. She took in the sight of the thief, from the worn out purple cloak and purple dress she’s wearing, the bag under her eyes, and her thin figure that Regina’s sure is not a good thing for a pregnant woman. The only other significant thing about her was the odd looking necklace with round ornaments in it. The center ornament, purple and round, connects the other circles somehow.</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” Regina asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fatum,” the woman answered.</em>
</p><p>Regina ended up packing a few foods for the woman’s journey after she learned that she was a slave who ran away to meet the father of her child in another kingdom and is on her second day of travelling by foot. Regina sympathized with the soon to be mother and even wished her a good journey. Regina convinced herself that she did it to irritate the voice of darkness and to show the voice that she will never respond to their call. When in truth, the moment she let a little blonde girl into her heart, it started to thaw.</p><p> </p><p>And now staring at the pair of blonde heads ducked in front of her home, obviously painting something, Regina doesn’t know what to feel about another blonde charming its way to her life.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly made her approach to the pair but neither seemed to notice her presence. When she’s only three steps away from them, she smiles listening to Emma telling Alice that she’s more perfectionist than the princess. Regina made slow, silent steps as she peaked what they were painting. And she doesn’t know whether she should be happy or bothered that they are painting her house.</p><p> </p><p>A shadow of a head made Alice and Emma look up, with the sun blinding them, both covering their eyes and making a shadow using their hands to see who the shadows were from.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina,” Alice first greeted as she stood quickly and gave the woman a hug which Regina answered with a tap on the arm around her, still looking at the painting.</p><p> </p><p>When Alice broke the hug, she resumed painting. Only then Emma stood up, she looked at Alice first and said, “You can finish that painting then you can have it.” Alice replied with a thank you and a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling relieved that Emma is not planning to use the painting to expose her whereabouts, Regina waited for Emma to meet her gaze. “Regina,” Emma finally acknowledged her presence but is yet to meet her eyes. Regina reluctantly walked a little away from the stone where Alice is with Emma following behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess,” Regina said in a soft tone that made Emma finally look at her. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma finally breathed in relief knowing that the woman at least did not jump on her bones this time. “I just wanted to offer a gift. I have yet to express my real gratitude with the lot of things you have done for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma turned away and reached for her bag. Regina watched as she pulled a rolled paper and handed it to her. Still confused Regina took it and opened it. She stared at the painting Emma made in the lake a week ago. Then she looked back at Emma who was shifting her weight from her heel to the front, staring at the ground. “It’s beautiful Princess, but I don’t understand.” Regina said, fighting the smile that is to break in her lips any second now.</p><p> </p><p>This time Emma looked up with a genuine smile in her face, “I want you to have it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina finally let the smile spread on her face, “I appreciate the gesture but I shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I insist,” the Princess quickly said. “This time you will accept it. You already declined the first thank you gesture I gave you. I will not let you do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina considered declining it again, but with the hopeful and almost pleading eyes that the young woman is giving her, Regina cave in. “Well, then.” She rolled it again and held it like it’s the most precious thing in the world. “What are you two doing outside anyways?” Regina asked as she walked over Alice and tapped her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought that you wouldn’t like it if I let just anyone inside the house so we waited for you here,” Alice explained a little unsure.</p><p> </p><p>When Regina ducked down and squeezed Alice’s chin a bit, Emma wanted to melt in her place. This is not the Evil Queen she heard. She heard Regina added, “You thought right, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice smiled proudly, “She did say that you’re her friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma quickly added, “I said, for me you’re a friend. I didn’t imply that I’m the same in your terms.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled as quietly as she could and stood straight, “Well then we can welcome her inside now, can we?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to stay outside actually. I want to finish this so Emma can look at it before she will need to go,” Alice said.</p><p> </p><p>Regina finally looked over her shoulder giving Emma a look, “You didn’t tell her?”</p><p> </p><p>When Emma shook her head with a small smile, Regina just nodded. They looked back at Alice who was staring at them both. Alice just shrugged and went back to the painting she is working on. Regina made a gesture with her hand pointing to the door. The both nodded as Regina led the way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Before Regina reached for the knob, she faced Emma first. With a blank face on, Regina asked, “Did you mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>The startled face Emma is wearing is as unreadable as Regina’s but still the princess didn’t stutter as she said, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>With the genuine answer, Regina opened the door and gestured for the Princess to go first, blank face still on. But when the Princess finally passed by her, Regina let the pleased smile take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A stone that entered her room through the window and landed on her bed made Emma stop from brushing her hair. She turned from staring at the mirror to the direction of the window. When another stone came through, she stood up and leaned against its frame. Right after the third stone, she looked outside.</p><p> </p><p>Her room is not the highest one in the palace but with its height from the ground and the moonlight currently blocked by a cloud, without squinting, it’s hard to see. After a few tries, a human-form shadow came out of the bushes a few feet away from the castle’s wall. Leaning harder on the window frame, she managed to see that it was a woman. With the cloud covering the only light there is to use, Emma recognized the woman as the former Evil Queen. Regina made a motion that tells Emma to come down. Without thinking too hard, Emma exited her room and passed down the corridors to the back door. She encountered a lot of servants who were all asking if she needed anything, Emma dismissed them all quickly; getting as fast as she can to the brunette is all in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the ground, Emma looked around to see where Regina went. After waiting a few seconds, Regina’s form makes its way towards Emma, only this time she’s carrying something big on her shoulder down to her back- or maybe someone. Blonde hair that escaped her hood confirmed Emma’s guess that it was Alice.  Emma glanced around to see if anybody was around that could see them. When she’s sure there was none she walked towards Regina and helped lifting Alice by going around Regina’s back and lifting the girl’s hips a little.</p><p> </p><p>They set down Alice in the shadow, leaning the girl on the wall. “She’s burning with fever, and…” Regina explained catching her breath in the process, while Emma checked the girl’s temperature and is indeed burning with fever, “…and we have no one to help her, people are not quite fond of me.” Despite the loss of air, Emma sensed the sad and apologetic voice Regina used.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked over her shoulder and gave the older woman a small smile, “You did the right thing coming here then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I…” Regina started fidgeting on her own thin cloak as she guiltily admitted, “…I don’t have anything to offer in return but I figured you’re the only one who can help Alice now. I did everything that I could but I’m afraid a doctor is what she needs now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and weighed what is the right response to what Regina said. Her desire to befriend Regina forbids she’ll mess up. “It’s alright. Besides, I know you’ll do everything to keep Alice safe.” It seems like the best thing to say if Regina’s genuine smile is to go by. Not wanting to risk Alice’s health more, Emma made her way towards the little blonde and helped her up. Hearing Regina shivering, Emma took off Alice’s cloak.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Regina asked as soon as she saw what Emma was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Take this, you’re cold,” Emma pushed the thing to Regina’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“But she needs that!” Alice seemed to come back to life when Regina draped the cloak back onto her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be warm soon, just take this and do not argue,” Emma snapped back leaving Regina with no choice but to take the piece of clothing again handed to her.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched their backs as Emma helped a half-awake Alice walk to the main entrance of the castle where more servants are. When they were only a few steps there, Regina tightened her grip on the cloak as she called for Emma’s name. When Emma looked back to Regina, Regina swallowed the lump on her throat as, in a volume only enough for Emma to hear, she said “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled warmly at her, lips sealed, eyes in awe and cheeks high. The torches near the entrance giving her face a very beautiful light that highlights the princess’ dimple that Regina only noticed now. Regina can’t stop herself from smiling back, earlier uncertainty about asking for help is now gone. With a small nod, Emma continued her way to the main door.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched as they continued inside and stayed at her position. Smiling down at the cloak the older blonde insisted she must take, Regina let out a sigh in relief. When Regina was sure the princess and Alice made it inside, Regina started walking away without knowing that someone from the highest room in the castle is watching her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Queen Snow thinks she must be tired. Despite her body having a lot more energy, she really must be tired. Because she thinks she saw Emma, who entered the castle assisting a girl, looked away from a woman she thinks is Regina. She must be tired right?</p><p> </p><p>Snow White would recognize that form even a mile away, what more a mere meters from the veranda of her chamber?  But that’s impossible! Regina made it clear that she has no intention of doing anything with the Dark One. What would Regina be doing here? Surely, the former queen knows that going here might lead to revealing of her existence, what is the thing worth the risk? Besides, if it is indeed Regina, why is Emma outside?</p><p> </p><p>The current queen paced around the room, nipping her right thumb formulating an action. There is one thing more to think of: Emma. Exiting the room at a fast speed, Snow asked every server she crosses path about the whereabouts of the princess. It had been one of the castle’s nurses who told her the princess is in the room of the doctors, with a little blonde girl in tow. So the Queen headed to the said part of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>In there she found the princess, standing a little bit in the corner staring at a girl lying in bed with the doctors checking the patient. Only when one nurse greeted her, the Queen’s presence was acknowledged. They paid their curtsies immediately and returned to their work after being dismissed. The Queen stood beside the princess not knowing how to start the questioning, not knowing that the princess herself is more nervous than her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve brought a patient here,” the Queen started. Judging by how the princess shifted her weight from foot to foot and looking at anywhere but, Snow White knows her daughter is just as nervous as her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The doctors said it’s nothing but a very bad fever, still, they want to check her whole body to make sure it isn’t because of some infections outside the body,” Emma despite her desire to just run out of the room or scream, managed to answer.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen nodded her agreement, “And what is the young lady called?” She cooed and asked when she met the drifting blue eyes of the girl in question.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl wanted to speak but Emma beat her to it with a warning finger pointing upwards but it was faced to the girl, “Alice. Her name is Alice.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how have you known her?” the Queen finally looked at her daughter, to read her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma tensed, that much is obvious, still she managed to say a half truth, “Your Majesty, do you happen to remember the old woman who helped me weeks ago? When my ankle broke, I mean.” When her mother nodded, Emma looked up to the same pair of green eyes as hers, “She looks after Alice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” the Queen nodded. If the old lady she saw earlier was Regina, then it would also mean that the brunette was the one who helped Emma. <em>This is getting more complicated</em>, Snow White thought.</p><p> </p><p>Emma slowly exhaled. She’s just glad there seems to be no more questions.</p><p> </p><p>The doctors examining Alice stood up. They cleaned and fixed their things while they explained that Alice seems to be fine now, just a really bad fever and should be good the next couple of days. Hearing the news, Emma knew she could stop worrying for Alice now. They may have known each other not so long but Emma cares for the blonde girl, and so does Regina.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing to worry about is how she can tell the news to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>When the Queen told them that it was probably time to return to her chamber, Emma felt helpless and only nodded. Snow White watched her daughter’s back as the Princess retreat. She feels a headache coming and she hasn’t even found the whole truth yet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina paced around a tree and contemplated whether to climb it up to remain as close to Alice as possible or go home to rest. Surely, Emma will not let Alice leave, not accommodated, and the castle has all the doctors the girl badly needed. Regina chose the former, because who was she kidding? Of course she’ll be there for the blonde if she’s needed and it’s not like she can sleep anyways.</p><p> </p><p>After a few attempts, Regina settled herself a few branches higher than the first. If ever she fell, that will surely hurt and maybe leave her with a few broken bones. Nothing will be enough to kill her though.</p><p> </p><p>Finally being able to breathe, Regina reflected on her own decisions and actions from the very first time she met Emma over a month ago until her earlier decision to ask for her help. Regina is yet to decide what to do with the girl. She can’t even decipher what is the blonde’s intention. She is as hard to read as Regina is.</p><p> </p><p>Days ago, a week to be exact, when the princess came to Regina’s house, and revealed she sees Regina as her friend, Regina knows she must push the blonde away. Not only because she’s Snow White’s daughter but, also, Regina is starting to feel something.</p><p> </p><p>The eerie feeling of being in each other’s company quickly disappeared as soon as the princess had sipped the tea Regina made herself and asked if Regina really found the painting beautiful with a very pleased and smug grin. And, of course, Regina sensed that the princess was fishing for some compliment- something Regina didn't give in a simple, ‘I’ve seen better’ claim.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when they started bickering, neither woman wanting to give up. And that’s when Regina confirmed the feeling. A feeling that is so new she doesn’t know if she ever felt before and she knows can be dangerous all things considered.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she somewhat let that feeling lead her here. She never had anyone to call before, because she never needed it. But when Alice only seems to get worse after almost a full day of fever, Regina knew her care wasn’t going to be enough. This is the first time her little girl got sick. <em>Her little girl.</em> Regina shifted slightly hugging the trunk behind her so she won’t fall.</p><p> </p><p>For so long, her life was monotonous; she lived in a simple cabin she managed to find abandoned in the middle of the woods. It isn’t the nicest house and Regina knows it is not ideal to just claim someone’s house but she’s the Evil Queen anyways and claiming is one of her favorite things to do. Judging by how old the house looked outside, and the thick dust covering the whole house, Regina knew it’s been years since someone last lived there. With all the things she got from her late father’s castle and the money she had after selling those she didn’t need, Regina managed. She has a garden a few minutes’ worth of walk further in the forest where travelers won’t wander to that’s filled with fruits and vegetables to feed her. Regina even visits her late father’s castle to relive some of their memories. Because, to a certain extent, in the time Regina’s still heaving breaths and energy drained dead-like cold body reappeared somewhere in the woods with the deep wound on the side of her stomach already gone along with other wounds and cuts that really looked like death, her father Henry was assisted to Snow’s castle, or at least that’s what Regina heard from the local. They parted ways, without even a goodbye, and he’s the only anchor Regina is clinging onto.</p><p> </p><p>So Regina was living alone, handling herself for, who cares, how many years- she lost count. It was not until she was reaching for an apple from her tree when someone asked if she can have one that she saw a red-rimmed face of an early teen, probably from the winter with very clear blue eyes and shining blonde hair. The very first person she got to interact with without being afraid of her. Taken aback by how the blonde looked at her with such desperate and hopeful eyes, Regina handed her not just a piece but a handful of apples. She even offered the girl a night in her house when she heard the girl’s story. A single night turned into several ones in which the latter choosing to stay with Regina for as long as she is allowed. Alice never questioned anything, just did what she was told. Though for a lot of times, she gets confused with how things work after being locked up in a tower all of her life but she never complained about anything.</p><p> </p><p>Alice was the first person after such a long time that made Regina feel something. Be it sympathy on how the two of them don’t know how to carry on social interactions, happiness with having someone, and contentment for having just enough.</p><p> </p><p>But now that for the first time, Regina couldn’t give Alice what she needed. And the older woman felt scared. What if there’s no Emma she can ask for help? Will there be someone who will help her?</p><p> </p><p>Of course some people have seen her already but the whole kingdom, even the surrounding ones, didn’t believe it. Something that is really good for her so she doesn’t need to worry about being hunted. No one would help her, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Regina heaved as she looked up at the sky. For years, she refused to look up at it, refused to feel any hope. She’s hopeless, she knows that, and it’s not like she deserves it.</p><p> </p><p>The stars were shining bright in the sky. Regina smiled sadly, she knew that each star is magical, each star is a creature that when she was younger she heard if you wished hard enough, will grant it. As a child, she used to wish but none of her wishes came true. The stars must hate her. The fairies aren’t fond of her either. Nobody had been her beacon before. But right now, with Princess Emma’s genuineness to help her, without question without hesitation, Regina felt a little hope. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she remembered the cloak she’s wearing.</p><p> </p><p>It’s odd, knowing that it came from the offspring of the woman who crushed her hope for a lifetime with a man she first loved, and even more odd that she didn’t mind. Emma was right, it is true that she is Snow White’s daughter, but it is also a fact that she’s not Snow White.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hopeful</em>. Even the word is strange to Regina. She despised that word during her dark days, even when her magic was stripped from her but not her life.</p><p> </p><p>Still looking up at the horizon, Regina can only hope that her little girl will get better. She can’t do anything now but that. Feeling the exhaustion seeping through her veins, Regina tightens her hug on the cloak she had on, wearing its hood so she won’t need to endure the sunlight that will surely come in a few hours. She slept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of watching the form that is hanging from the tree, the Blue Fairy slowly approached the being. Lowering her small figure, she tried to blink away the shock in her face. The scar in the woman’s upper lip confirmed that it was indeed, Regina. </p><p> </p><p>She slowly retracted from Regina’s face, flew a little further away but is still close enough to see the woman’s body. It was shocking to see that the Evil Queen managed to stay alive and silent all this time. Sure, there are rumors about some of Queen Snow and King David’s constituents seeing the Evil Queen around but they dismissed it seeing how bad the Evil Queen looked, she also has no magic.</p><p> </p><p>But now, hearing how genuine and desperate her wish, more of a plea that is, the fairy thinks the <em>former</em> Evil Queen is more of a suitable moniker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Regina!”</p><p> </p><p>Someone hissing her name woke up Regina. For a brief moment she forgot where she was and swayed a bit. Luckily, she had the sense to hug the trunk behind her to steady herself. She took off the cloak blocking her view and covering her body. Looking around, Regina noted that she’s a few feet up of a tree. All the trees around her confirmed the fact with the early sunlight morning made her squint a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina! What are you doing up there?!”</p><p> </p><p>The same hushed voice yelling at her made Regina look down, and of course, it was the princess who found her. The princess is fully looking up at her. With Regina’s high position, Emma feels a little uneasiness in her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s Alice?” Regina automatically asked, still blinking away from the sleep she barely enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fine now,” Emma answered and gazed up at Regina like she’s waiting for Regina to do something. When she was met by a bleary expression, Emma hissed, “Get down here!”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging sleep off of her mind, Regina answered, “No, I’m too close to the castle and the sun is out. I wouldn’t risk getting caught.”</p><p> </p><p>The Princess looked around to make sure nobody else is around before deciding that Regina is probably right. With a sigh she replied, “So I’m guessing you will not move from that tree until the night comes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You would be right.” Regina sighed, her lack of energy taking over again.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you are yet to eat too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see anything around me that I can eat, Princess?” Regina snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“You just have to answer the question, you don’t have to be rude,” Emma snapped too.</p><p> </p><p>“Then no,” Regina forced the fakest smile she can give.</p><p> </p><p>“There. I thought you’re incapable of answering a simple question without the need of getting into other people’s nerve,” The Princess rolled her eyes and left.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was just about to give a remark but the princess is long gone. She patted down her dark brown almost black hair. When the action did nothing to fix it, she removed the way her hair is tied and combed it using her fingers. She let out a big yawn, covered by a hand because though she’s not a royal anymore, she still practices her proper etiquette.</p><p> </p><p>She’s about to go for another sleep and just closed her eyes when she felt the tree shaking. She immediately looked down to see a very determined princess climbing up the tree. Regina was amused with how quick the princess wearing a dress climbed the tree the latter settled herself in the branch opposite to Regina so they are more like sitting back to back. Then she moved a little away from the corner that made her almost falling because she miscalculated how thin the trunk she was sitting in is. Emma stared wide eyed at the ground, stilling her movements to balance herself. When she finally looked up to see Regina, the older woman has her own hands up as if she’s ready to catch Emma if she falls. With Emma regaining her balance again, Regina cleared her throat and mirrored Emma’s position so they are now face to face. They met each other’s gazes only to look right away. Blinking rapidly, Emma remembered why she was there at the first place. She cleared her throat before she pulled the large-enough bread she’s hiding under her sleeve, handed it to Regina and said, “I brought some bread.”</p><p> </p><p>The other woman reluctantly eyed the offered food. “I can’t see your point.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma started to doubt whether it was a really good idea to go here and help Regina. Using her ‘obviously’ voice, Emma answered, “If you really want to stay here, you would need to eat at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Regina reached out to get the bread. Darting her eyes to the Princess, she held the bread hesitantly. Seeing this, Emma rolled her eyes, grabbed the bread again, plucked a part and ate it. She shrugged her shoulders, proving to Regina that the bread has no poison.</p><p> </p><p>Regina, satisfied, plucked a part too and brought it to her mouth. Emma started rocking her feet back and forth, watching it hang meters away from the ground, she can feel Regina’s gaze in her too. To say Emma isn’t surprised that she is not bothered with Regina should be shocking, yet here she is really comfortable. To say Regina didn’t mind the company let alone knowing that it is Emma should be horrifying, but Regina seemed to be nonchalant, she’s even comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering what time of the day it is, Regina offered the Princess the bread. Surely the castle’s chef is still cooking at this hour. Emma doesn’t seem to notice so Regina called for her name. When Emma’s surprised eyes stared at the bread and got what Regina is implying, she shook her head. “You need that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina just shrugged her shoulders with a short reply of, “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>The visit in her house days ago had been brief. Emma didn’t ask for anything, just said what she needs to say and left as soon as she finished her tea. So far, all Emma showed her is kindness and openness. Regina still doesn’t know Emma’s intention, she should worry. Nodding to herself, Regina set aside what she’s feeling and focused on what she should be thinking. Narrowing her eyes at the Princess, Regina asked, “Why did you help me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma narrowed her eyes too neither woman wants to back down. Then Emma’s lips formed into a smirk. “Who said I was helping you? I simply wanted Alice to feel better.” That statement is half true, she did want Alice to feel better but Emma knew she’s helping Regina too. Emma sarcastically said, “A thank you would be appreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, dearest Princess, for helping Alice,” Regina said in a too sweet tone.</p><p> </p><p>Emma regarded her with a nod and sarcastic smile.</p><p> </p><p>Regina wants to smack herself in the head for ever questioning Emma. The blonde woman helped Alice but instead of thanking Emma, Regina doubted her. The brunette feels little ashamed. But she can’t really blame herself because this is Snow White’s daughter we’re talking about. They have only known each other for a month and are barely friends.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of questions are needed to be asked, questions both women are afraid to face not knowing the answers. After Regina finished the half of the bread, she stuffed it at the belt on her waist and dusted off the crumbs she found on her pants. The comfortable silence was gone as tangible uneasiness filled their silence as the two don’t know how to talk to each other, or if they even should.</p><p> </p><p>After hearing Emma clear her throat for the nth time, Regina decided to break the silence and asked, “What did they say about Alice? Is something wrong?” Alice, she’s the safest topic they can talk about now. At least to start a topic. It’s not like they need to talk more, Regina reasoned in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with her. It really is just a bad fever,” Emma assured with a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>Regina stared at the woman before her for a few seconds before shaking her head, “If she had that bad fever, there must be something wrong. She can’t have that just because. Maybe she got it from the food…” Regina maybe is a little very concerned as she mumbles mostly to herself that she missed the look of amusement obvious on the Princess’ face, “…Or picked it up at the market.” She shook her head again.</p><p> </p><p>Emma finally caved and let a small smile appear on her lips. Regina finally looked up and Emma can’t remove the smile that she is directing towards the obviously distressed woman. “It’s a part of growing up. I assure you, Alice is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed and still doubting that it’s natural but she nodded nonetheless. She closed her eyes momentarily, repeating in her mind that Alice is fine and that she can count on the Princess’ words. When she stared at Emma again, the younger woman is not looking at her anymore but is still sporting the smile Regina found pleasant. <em>What</em>? Regina asked herself as she asked the princess in a vlomue just above whisper, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma is still smiling a little as she looked down at her feet and continued rocking them back and forth because right then and there, she proved this is not the Evil Queen- not anymore. She heard her name and looked at Regina, trying to hide her smile by pursuing her lips, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina can’t help but roll her eyes, Snow White and her stupid blood running in her daughter’s being. She called for the Princess’ attention for three times. “What is in your mind and you’re smiling?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma let out a breath and flashed a tight lip smile, “It’s just that… Alice is lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>Saying Regina didn’t expect the words the blonde told her is true, she didn’t even try to hide it if her look is to go by. Not quite believing that it is meant to be a compliment Regina said, “She’s sick, how can she be lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>The Princess scoffed, a smirk on her face, “Are you really trying to make me say the exact words?” With Regina’s arched eyebrow, Emma rolled her eyes and continued. “What I mean is, Your Majesty, Alice is lucky that she has someone like you to look after her.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was taken aback by how forward the Princess is. And so she said nothing. She heard Emma sighed when she won’t meet Emma’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be a good mother someday,” Emma said like it was nothing as she helped herself get down of the tree. The comment made Regina abruptly look at the royal.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched her climb down, the Princess’ face so focused on not falling. As soon as the Princess safely landed, and before she can think twice about it, Regina said, “Princess, I… I can’t have children.”</p><p> </p><p>The said princess met her gaze. One would expect a relief look at the knowledge of no child being raised by an Evil Queen, or pleased that the Evil Queen will never have her league passed on. Only Emma’s eyes shone in the early morning sunlight with sadness, sympathy even, her lips in its own sad smile and she said almost in a whisper, “Look at you being a mother to one now.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Snow, wake up,” a voice in her right ear woke up the current queen of the White Kingdom. “Queen Snow, I came with important news.”</p><p> </p><p>That woke her, Snow White sat up at once. She noted that the sunlight barely fills her chamber and that her husband, who’s almost always up as soon as the sun is, is gone too. She can clearly see the troubled look on the Blue Fairy’s face though. “What is it, Blue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you see Your Majesty, I reread the prophecy we found about the Evil Queen,” upon the mention of her former stepmother’s title, the current queen’s spirit woke up ten times more than it’s been earlier. “The prophecy stated, <em>‘only the product of true love of the nemesis, can the queen who is evil be undone, earning the daughter her title as the Savior’</em>. I didn’t actually mean the Queen is dead. Regina…” the name so foreign in their ears, “Regina is alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing it is one thing, but confirming it is another. “I know, Blue.” Snow White admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” the fairy quickly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White was silent for a moment. She knew she should have said it sooner but a part of her who wants to let Regina live, let her changed persona take over her life in peacefulness, is really tired of fighting. She doesn’t know how the council will react to that reasoning, but there’s only one way to find out and that is telling at least Blue. “I eavesdrop to her conversation with the Dark One weeks ago. He was persuading her into letting him go. She declined and firmly said she’ll never go back to the darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Snow heard a loud intake of breath. She knows this so that’s definitely Blue Fairy. “Do you believe her?” her fairy godmother asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know. I mean, she didn’t try to harm anyone for so long, sure there are rumors in the market and town but nothing seriously threatening happened.” Snow explained then frowned. “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for the first time since…” the fairy stalled and Snow faced her with a furrowed eyebrow, waiting for the next. “You know I can’t actually remember when Regina last wished on a star or if she ever did.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wished?” this time the Queen’s brows are near her hairline.</p><p> </p><p>Blue nodded. “She isn’t aware it reached me but she did. I’m sure she didn’t mean it. She wished something about making an Alice better?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Alice?” The queen asked. When the fairy nodded, Snow confirmed that she is indeed not imagining things the night earlier. “How about you Blue? Do you believe her?” Snow asked, her hand fisting a sheet beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can sense whether a wish is sincere and meant for good, Snow…” Blue explained, a smile evident in her tone, “…and Regina’s last night is sincere.” When the Queen flashed a smile, she added; “What are you planning to do now? When are you planning to tell the council about Regina?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Snow White admitted, “But I sure want to make sure a certain Alice gets treated.” She stood up and gave her fairy godmother a smile.</p><p> </p><p> “We’re both happy for her,” the Blue Fairy said before she flew away, and Snow watched her.</p><p> </p><p>Like the past days and nights, when it comes to the thought of her former stepmother alive, the current Queen stood clueless of what to do, especially now that her suspicions are confirmed… Her daughter indeed has connection to Regina. If the princess’ story about the <em>old woman</em> who looks after Alice is the same <em>old woman</em> who helped her weeks ago, that would mean Regina was the one who helped Emma. If the money Emma asked her for and eventually returned within the day is really meant to replace the <em>old woman</em>’s money that Robin Hood stole, then that would mean Regina refused the money. Her mind is in chaos. Most importantly, Regina is alive yet didn’t do anything to harm them.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Should I prohibit Emma of going out?</em> No, that would raise suspicions that’s something she doesn’t want happening.</p><p> </p><p><em>Should I see Regina for myself?</em> No, that would stop the woman from whatever improvement she has made.</p><p> </p><p><em>I should just let this thing unfold.</em> She decided. In the mean time, she has a birthday party for Emma to think of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma walked down the corridors towards the main door of the castle. She was called by a handmaiden with the news that the sick girl from the other day was at the gates and asking for her. The blonde just finished talking to her parents about her birthday she will have seven weeks from now. As much as she wants to keep it quiet and small, her parents insisted that it should be grand. Besides, her parents had already started talking about it. Emma understood. She’s a royal after all. And on her eighteenth birthday, her womanhood will officially begin. The only thing her mother asked for her to decide was the theme. Emma chose a Masquerade ball.</p><p> </p><p>Emma saw Alice standing at the middle of the door. The princess’ smile was there as she approached the young blonde. Alice saw Emma walking down the staircase, and when the latter saw her too, the former wasted no time as she walked past the guards.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Emma,” Alice paid a wobbly curtsy that made the addressed Princess laugh. As soon as she straightened, Alice flashed her brightest smile. The fever she endured a few days ago couldn’t be guessed by anybody.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see you’re finally better,” Emma greeted and played along as she herself curtsied too, “Alice.”</p><p> </p><p>The two blondes giggled and Alice remembered her main intention of being at the castle. She went home three days ago after she spent four days in the White’s castle. She presented a baked pie, “A present from my guardian,” the teen blonde announced with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was taken aback happy to have received a proper, even more pleasing, thank you from a certain brunette.  She happily sniffed the good smell of the pastry. “Is that a pie?” she asked and offered her hands to accept the gift.</p><p> </p><p>Alice handed the pie to the princess. She nodded, “Apple pie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Lady Alice. Would you like to come inside?” Emma asked as she motioned inside the castle.</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded eagerly, following Emma inside. They walked past and around the staircase and Emma led the way towards the further back, crowing at least three different corridors. The castle is lively, as well as its people. Servers, Alice once met, greeted the princess walking before her as they went to the dining table. She watched fascinated as Emma requested for two of each- spoon, fork and plate. When the utensils are given to them, Emma gave Alice the first serve before getting one herself.</p><p> </p><p>Alice smiled when Emma made a pleased sound after the older blonde’s first bite. Regina would be really glad.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you get to taste this every day?” Emma asked, her eyes closed from the heavenly taste.</p><p> </p><p>Alice laughed and nodded, “She’s an amazing cook, is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed she is!” It was Emma’s turn to nod. “Perhaps you shouldn’t eat more…” she narrowed her eyes playfully at the younger girl, “…since you always taste her cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger blonde seemed to get the humor as she playfully shrugged, “Very well.” Alice put down her spoon and for as she just finished her slice. She giggled when Emma took another potion. Alice saw a woman walking towards them and she immediately stood up when she figured who it was. She curtsied as soon as the Queen is close enough to address. “Your Majesty…”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Snow chuckled when Alice almost lost her balance as she addressed the young blonde. Emma stood too and smiled at her mother. The Queen spotted the food at once and swallowed a lump in her throat. “A nice looking pie you have there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a taste, Mommy? It’s one of the most delicious apple pies I have tasted.” Emma commented.</p><p> </p><p><em>Apples</em>, the word alone made Snow anxious. She caught sight of the portion her daughter is still indulging and the used plate on Alice’s side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“My guardian made them,” Alice chirped with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured,” Snow White replied still eyeing the pie.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I request for another set of utensils---“</p><p> </p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary,” Snow quickly dismissed her daughter. Even so her daughter seem to be safe, Snow can’t help but be affected. “You may resume eating, if you like.” She smiled and stepped back. “It’s nice to see you well, Alice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty. The pie was a gift to show our gratitude for taking me in,” Alice beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Snow White gave a small smile and curt nod before turning back. She headed towards the kitchen. The woman with the skin-as-white-as-snow leaned towards the wall frame and peek an eye to the blondes.</p><p> </p><p>The two blondes watched the queen go and sat again. Snow White stared in safe distance as her daughter continued stuffing the pie Regina made in her mouth. She wanted to watch Emma who is more likely to devour the pie until its very last piece, just to make sure. After a while and the pie turned to half, Alice bade goodbye. The current Queen silently listened to their conversation behind the wall that separates the dining area to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I must go, Princess,” Alice said as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I’ll walk you out,” Emma said and made to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Alice said. “Who knows, the pie might be gone when you come back,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with it,” Emma replied and grabbed the pie as she made a step out of her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Alice laughed, “I can see myself out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell her I liked her pie?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell her you loved it,” Alice grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Emma answered with a chuckle. “Well, then… Take care, Alice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Alice said and walked out of the dining area. Before she can fully exit she turned back at Emma who is still standing; “I hope to see you around, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “I hope for that too.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma is still seating at the dining room table, not showing any signs of standing up soon. So, Snow White stayed. She watched as Emma ate portions after portions and never got poisoned. <em>She may have changed after all. </em>Snow White thought just as she heard Emma’s burp and saw the princess’ look around with her hand on her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma found herself walking to the direction of the lake Regina showed her. It’s a good hour walk and is very out of the road. If she isn’t paying very much and close attention when the Evil Queen- the <em>former</em> Evil Queen- led her to the place, Emma is sure she would never get there. Aside from her art materials, Emma also brought a few bed sheets and a rope. She plans to build something she can rest on without leaves falling on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Another week passed after Alice came to the palace and Emma could only manage to get away from her parents’ clutches now. A week of dress fitting and invitation sending passed by in the princess’ eyes. As expected, a few royals will be present on her birthday. Since Emma will surely be exposed to a crowd, she just told her parents to make the celebration open so that their people could come too. Her parents just grinned at her and agreed. <em>You’ll be a good leader someday, </em>they had said. Emma just uncomfortably smiled.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, she finally reached the lake. She took off and dropped her things under the shade of a tree. She ran to the waters just far enough that it doesn’t wet her footwear. She looked up and enjoyed the sun’s heat warming her face, inhaled the nice scent of the lake before going back to her things to set up the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>She tied each ending of the rope to two trees not so far away from each other before hanging the sheets in it. She divided it uneven, the shorter side with tied little stones in each end while the longer side is stretched further to give space, and has four stones with even distance starting from one end to the other above it. It created a slide top that is just right to make the leaves that will fall there slip; Emma knew this will do. She took of another sheet, pushed a few leaves under the space inside her tent before laying the sheet above it so she won’t be directly lying on the ground. She settled inside and lay down watching as a fallen leaf slide down the sheet. She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around slowly and thoroughly. Realizing what she just did, Emma frowned. It’s not like she’s waiting for someone.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed her things and reached for her art materials. Emma stared at the swans which started to swim around the lake again. She contemplated whether she’ll paint those again or try another.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, it will be the swans. She followed a mother swan, careful not to startle it, to a nest not too far away from her tent. She settled a good few feet away from the creature. The turkey attack may have made her cautious a little, Emma knew swans are much gentler and less aggressive than turkeys but if it felt threatened, it will surely attack.</p><p> </p><p>The mother swan sat beside her nest and wrapped her neck around her eggs and stared at Emma, as if knowing Emma’s intention with a sheet, paint brushes in hand, a wood palette with her and a few acrylics. Emma smiled, sat cross-legged and began working.</p><p> </p><p>Half way through it, the mother swan straightened her neck and eyed something behind Emma that made the latter turn too. And there she saw, the woman she may or may not be looking forward on seeing.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was smiling at the mother swan. That was the first time Emma ever saw that kind of smile from the former Queen. That unsure and all teeth smile. And Emma found it… endearing.</p><p> </p><p>Regina slowly approached them and sat beside the younger woman, who is still looking at her. When the animal turned away from their staring contest, only then Regina turned to Emma who has her lip’s end slightly tuned upward.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable there, Princess,” Regina started and turned to the swan which is once again looking at her, or more like them.</p><p> </p><p>Emma only seemed to have registered Regina’s statement as she cleared her throat and turned to the same creature Regina is gazing at. Only when Emma smiled at the swan did the creature returned to her original position, neck hugging securely on her eggs. “You don’t mind do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at Emma again, they are almost shoulder to shoulder which means Emma’s face is just arm reach. “It’s not like anyone owns this lake,” she said as her gaze dropped at the painting the princess is doing. Regina waited for the Princess’ response but it never came. They sat in silence, a little used to its uneasiness since they last talk two weeks ago. So with a quiet hum of dissatisfaction, Regina resigned. “I’ll leave you to your painting.”</p><p> </p><p>The princess continued working but nodded. Regina took it as her cue to leave, a little frown in her face she didn’t know was there. Before she can walk away fully, she heard the Princess say, “It’s nice to see you, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>With a better termination of discussion, Regina left with a small smile. Not knowing the turmoil Emma is experiencing.</p><p> </p><p>Emma is shocked with the word that came up to her mind after seeing the former Evil Queen’s smile. <em>Endearing</em>? She didn’t know where that came from she didn’t even think about it, thus giving her trouble to respond. Not like she’s complaining about the woman’s company, but still, it’s the first time she has seen that beautiful smile. Emma shook her head, <em>first it’s endearing now it’s beautiful.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Emma shook her head and focused on her work, working a little faster but with precise strokes hoping the woman in her mind earlier will be there when she finished.</p><p> </p><p>Regina hadn’t been there when Emma finished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been eight days since she and Regina met at the lake. Emma found herself reading through books in the library about the mysterious lake. All of the handmaidens Emma managed to ask in their castle had never heard about a lake an hour away from the palace; meaning that the lake is not very popular in the Enchanted Forest. The Enchanted Forest is filled with magic hence the name, the lake surely has its wonders.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of all the preparation for her birthday six weeks from now, Emma managed to make time to read. She’s half way done skimming through all the books in their library and even found some of her favorite books. The blonde princess vows to not give up until she sees the story behind the lake. Emma badly wants to know.</p><p>That’s half true. Sure she wants to know about the lake, but she’s also doing her best to keep herself away from the former Queen. All may be behind now, but she’s also protecting something. Lately, Emma wanted to see the woman often more and that fact is frightening. Yes, the brunette looks like she changed, didn’t do anything to harm her in any way but still, Emma needs to be careful. She wouldn’t be hated by the whole kingdom, by the whole Enchanted Forest in fact, if she wasn’t that Evil. In fact, after the Dark One, the Evil Queen may be the next person in the darkest being’s list.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was the reason saying her name is inhibited in their castle. After the Evil Queen vanished, her parents made sure that her name will never be again breathed out. Anyone caught would receive a punishment. Everybody adored her mother for it, praising her for being such a merciful queen, but when six-year-old Emma asked about it having heard the name whispered by a passerby in the forest, the Queen gently told her that despite everything that happened between them, she did it to honor someone who once saved her life and took care of her. Snow White owed it to the Regina who taught her about the most powerful magic of all- true love. Young Emma just nodded and didn’t ask again.</p><p> </p><p>Emma flipped another page and there it is, in neat cursive letters are written, <em>The Swan Lake</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She read the story of Odette, a beautiful princess cursed by an evil sorcerer named von Rothbart. Odette and her maidens transform into swans at day and only transform back to their true form at night. Only true love and fidelity can break the spell that bounds the Princess of the lake of tears. A prince named Siegfried, who will have his birthday the next day, went to the lake as it was like calling his name. He saw in his very eyes as the princess transformed from a swan to a beautiful woman. Despite not wanting to marry as he was earlier presented four potential princesses to be his consort in finally taking over his late father’s kingdom, the prince wooed the princess and promises her his love. Odette gave in though her fear of the vicious von Rothbart. The ball happened and the Prince is expected to choose a wife. A woman looking exactly like Odette went inside the ballroom and Prince Siegfried went directly to the woman unbeknownst that it was von Rothbart who brought the girl that is definitely not Odette. Now forever swans, the swan maidens protected Odette. Upon finding the truth, the Prince pleads for Odette’s forgiveness which the latter gave and honored. In spite of her forgiveness, they need to say goodbye for good. In melancholy of his lost love, Prince Siegfried drowned himself. As the evil sorcerer gets his body from the lake of tears, Odette’s soul is released. Princess Odette will remain a swan but she is free of von Rothbart, forever.</p><p> </p><p>She gaped at how beautifully tragic the story behind the lake is, and now that she read something about it, she can’t wait to be back. She found what she’s looking for, there’s nothing that excuses her from doing what she wanted. Simply because she wants to see how magnificent it is, that was it and not because a certain someone must be there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma laid inside the makeshift tent with her hands still covered with little paint, but dry enough that it doesn’t spread the part on her dress where her hands were. Her painting of a swan over viewing the lake, wings spread wide with sparks of yellow dancing around it like a magic surrounding it; is spread out just beside her face slowly drying. She didn’t remove the messy bun held by a paint brush her hair is in as she continued to stare at the sheets with illuminated leaves above her.</p><p> </p><p>She had been there for a few hours already, its lunch soon and she knows she needs to go back to the palace. With a sigh, she stood up and went to the lake to wash her hands finally admitting to herself that she is a little disappointed, though only a little. She washed her hands thoroughly enjoying the need of scratching her hands to get rid of the paint as it always entertains her. Satisfied, Emma stood up drying her hands on her dress. She started walking back to the tent without looking up. When she saw a pair of boots exactly a step away from her feet, she abruptly looked up.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how it goes. Regina with her arms crossed in her chest leaning a little bit forward and a shocked Emma a few inches away from Regina’s face. It took Emma a full ten seconds to realize their closeness and she leaned back ever so slowly. Regina, in her own trance shook her head and looked down. The Princess cleared her throat as she addressed the woman with a simple, “Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally having the courage to look up, Regina addressed her too, “Princess Emma.” The Princess met her gaze and made a face, the reason Regina doesn’t know. “With your absence for nine days, Princess, I assumed you’re never coming back,” she commented stressing the title as she stepped aside to let the Princess walk back to the tent.</p><p> </p><p>Trust it for Regina to leave her remark, Emma smirked playfully. “Counting the days I was gone, Regina? Did you miss my presence, Your Majesty?” she asked as she felt Regina follow her to the tent.</p><p> </p><p>Regina blushed and was startled that she had been caught. “Oh, I did,” she sarcastically answered to hide it, but it didn’t fail to make the Princess smile. “Tell me, Princess, what have got you so busy you let go of your beloved swans?” Regina ignored it and stopped right in front of the tent, unsure whether she’s welcome inside or not.</p><p> </p><p>“You may come in,” the Princess said sensing Regina’s doubt. Regina first sat stiffly shifting the bag in her back Emma only noticed now. Emma continued to stare as Regina got the bag from her shoulders, opened it to reveal breads and fruits. She took the orange the brunette offered her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it’s rude not to answer a question?” Regina asked after the third clove of an orange was in Emma’s mouth. Somewhat, the uncomfortable feeling she’s used to whenever the Princess is around was slowly dissipating.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you repeat the question?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind it. It’s not like a care.” She added a shrug trying to show she doesn’t care, because she really doesn’t. She doesn’t care at all. She’s not curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I remember the question now, thank you for reminding me,” the Princess matched the woman’s sass. “I was just looking through book searching for the story of this lake.” Emma observed as Regina nodded. She can tell the woman is waiting for the story, but she won’t give it to her easily.</p><p> </p><p>Regina had to bite her tongue to refrain herself from asking what was it about. But she can tell Emma knows she’s curious, if that’s the hard look is to go by. After what felt like a minute, Regina looked at the young royalty expectantly. Emma looked at her innocently but the gleam in her eyes told Regina that she definitely knows Regina is waiting. Not wanting to back down, Regina rolled her eyes and resumed eating her apple.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you don’t have to ask,” Emma deflated and Regina almost thanked her, almost. “But the story was about Princess Odette and her maidens who are cursed by an Evil Sorcerer named von Rothbart to become a swan in day and a woman at night. Only a vow of true love and fidelity can broke the spell. One night, a Prince named Siegfried saw her transform from a swan to a beautiful woman. He vowed to love Odette and she gave him her heart,” Emma paused for a while to open another orange but for some reason her nails won’t just dig into it. She heard Regina sigh before the fruit was stolen from her hand and a very stern looking Regina opened it for her. She thanked the older woman then she continued, “Then the next day, which is Siegfried’s birthday, he was left with no choice but to pick a wife to take over his deceased father’s kingdom. Then a woman who looks exactly like Odette came. He thought it was the real Odette but it’s actually just von Rothbart’s doing. He unknowingly broke his vow and until then the spell became temporary. Siegfried begged for forgiveness and she bestowed it to the Prince, but they must part. The prince ended up taking his own life in the very lake, and as the Evil Sorcerer retrieved his body, Odette’s soul was freed from him but she wasn’t able to return to her human form.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was quiet for a while, letting the story sink into her. “Well, thank you for sharing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this lake is actually called there as the Lake of Tears, but eventually called Swan Lake, it’s more fitting.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina only nodded, dreading the fact that of course it would be something romantic. “The Evil Sorcerer there might not have had the last laugh but at least he accomplished something,” she can’t help but comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a person of romance, I see,” Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette scoffed, “Ironically enough, I did have a Prince Siegfried. A man who once vowed to love me and ended up dying.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… sad,” the blonde replied and gave the other woman a tight smile. “I don’t want to seem very eager to know what happened, but if you are open to tell me, I want to know why.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprised that the Princess didn’t know what sin her dear mother owed to Regina, she snarled, “You have your mother to thank for that. If she just kept her mouth shut like I asked her to, I would have had my love.” Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s gaped mouth, “Of course your mother won’t admit what she did wrong. Keeping her image immaculate as expected.”</p><p> </p><p>Princess Emma unable to accept the older woman bad-mouthing her mother replied, “Well, I’m sorry for not being aware of this. You can thank my mother for prohibiting your name to be spoken within the castle and even the whole kingdom.” Emma took in Regina’s shocked expression but nevertheless continued, “And it’s not like you didn’t get your revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said talking about the Evil Queen is not allowed in the kingdom?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Because yes, you can forcefully stop the people from talking,” Emma replied with sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes at the younger woman’s sarcasm. “It doesn’t matter. It’s a failed revenge anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“A revenge nonetheless,” Emma shrugged and stuffed a bread in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you, Princess,” Regina asked in gritted teeth to change the subject. “Have any Prince Siegfried you give your heart too?” Regina stunned by her straightforwardness added, “Not that I’m really interested, just if you want to answer…”Regina smiled inwardly as the Princess seemed to contemplate for an answer. Regina’s thinking that perhaps the blonde had lost a lover, or a complicated status. Surely at the Princess’ family, fortune, kindness and beauty, there’s someone. Family and fortune, that’s all there is to love about the Princess. Alright maybe her kindness too, but that’s all.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s none,” the Princess answered after a good pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? I assumed there’s someone with how long you thought about it,” Regina shrugged hoping the blonde will think she doesn’t care because of the act, when in truth she’s curious more than her liking.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why but I think I haven’t adored anyone the way Princess Odette adores Prince Siegfried, or any princess and prince of the matter,” Emma admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette’s eyebrows arched, “Oh really? Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smirked, “You know, for someone who claimed to not be interested you seem to ask a lot of question.” Regina gulped the apple she barely chewed when caught, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. So Emma continued, “How about now, Your Majesty, have anyone who you fancy? If you’re willing to answer, please do, because I’m definitely interested.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Regina’s turn to smirk now, “You know, Princess, for someone who claimed to not be as nosy as her mother, you do ask a lot of questions.” Regina tried to intimidate the blonde, mirroring smirks in their lips and challenging look in their eyes. This thrills Regina more than she expected. When the younger woman didn’t falter Regina, answered the question, “There’s none.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hesitated to ask Regina, they’re not like friends to talk about things like this. Curiosity got the best of her though. Besides Regina seems to not mind so Emma asked, “Have yet to found the destined one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s one…” the brunette visibly winced, “Not how I and everyone imagined him to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned, her eyebrows meeting, “Whatever do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed. She knew she can stop telling Emma now, but for a reason Regina trusts the Princess. “Do you happen to remember what Robin Hood told you when we were on our way to your castle the first time?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma reflected at her surprised meeting with the famous Robin Hood, more like infamous now. After the Princess told her parents about the encounter with Robin Hood, the former known thief with a heart of gold’s good image had been tinted. Everyone thought that he only steals from inhumane and unjust royals to help feed the women and children of the Merry Men, a group of people banned from kingdoms. The kingdom took stand with the Princess’ claim, knowing the Whites, Queen Snow and her family, are nothing but honest, human and just. Emma nodded as answer to Regina’s question. Her eyebrows shot upon realization. “Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina avoided Emma’s gaze, afraid to find an insult or mockery there. Just like how fate mocked her when the Green Fairy named Tinkerbell used fairy dust that lead them in a tavern where she’s apparent to know her soul mate, a person with a lion tattoo on their wrist. Instead of waiting for the look to come, Regina said, “Yes. What a great pair right? An Evil Queen and a thief,” she smirked and narrowed her eyes before finally looking up. What she saw in Emma’s face shocked her, though she hid it. She found an empty expression, like the Princess is thinking calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugged as she continued to eat, something both she and Regina forgot they were doing because of how deep they are in their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched as Emma finished eating, assuming that the topic had come to an end, and so when she heard the Princess said those words, she almost dropped the bread in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing you fought your destiny then,” Emma replied.</p><p> </p><p>Regina swallowed the bread hastily and asked harshly, “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly, you’re not the Evil Queen anymore,” Emma answered. She took note of the older woman’s surprised look. Maybe the brunette didn’t really expect her to say the words. “And secondly, it would have really been waste if you ended up with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina, not believing Emma, shook her head. “Yes, bad for him and for your kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and refrained from answering. Looks like Regina is quite good on missing her points. There’s no point of clearing and repeating it. “Thank you for the lunch,” Emma said instead and started to gather her things.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s barely anything,” Regina muttered as she too collected their garbage and stepped out of the makeshift tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it’s something,” Emma answered back, still stuffing the acrylics in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Not fitting for a royal like you though,” Regina retorted back.</p><p> </p><p>Emma dropped the bag loudly, “Can’t you just accept a thank you like a normal human being?” Emma knew it was not the good call when Regina smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Regina finally replied, “Just because I could doesn’t mean I should nor would.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and replied, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” The blonde was rewarded with a laugh from Regina, the second one from the brunette. Unlike the first, that faithful day when Regina showed the lake to the blonde; Emma can see Regina’s face now. She can see how Regina’s eyes are squinted from the smile. The blonde can’t help but chuckle and shake her head. To hide her staring, she busied herself with folding the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“The Lake wonders, Princess,” Regina started hesitantly after her fit of laughter because making Emma surrender is just delightful. “It wonders when it would see you again.” Seriously, the lake and the swans do wonder when the princess’ presence will visit them again, Regina reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and assumed to have got the meaning behind the words. To test it, she replied, “She’ll see me in a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina blushed and wanted to deny Emma’s assumptions but she didn’t have the chance as Emma walked past her towards a tree with an open trunk to hide the sheets. The blonde looked back at her and Regina wants to open her mouth but it just won’t.</p><p> </p><p>Emma stared at the dumb-founded Regina before she started chuckling. The princess walked away with shoulders shaking in joy at her triumph of turning the tables.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was left staring at Emma’s retreating form. The brunette knew a week will probably last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Emma came back to the lake a week later at the exact time she always do, Regina was already there. She took the liberty of building the tent as to save the princess some time, Regina had said. Emma simply thanked her and put her hair in a bun with a paint brush holding it. Emma didn’t dare ask what Regina was doing while Emma is painting and Regina said nothing so, Emma let it go. Even now that they’re sharing light lunch, which includes fruits, like they always do, neither women said a thing. They’re comfortable, both are aware of the change in their surrounding and relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Emma has to ruin it, “Not like you asked nor you are required to go but… My birthday is in two weeks. You could come.”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Regina asked with her voice in higher octave than her usual; the complete contentment in her chest earlier is now gone.</p><p> </p><p>Emma gulped and right then knew that she should have just shut up. “I know not because you could mean you should and would, but you know you are a friend of mine and it would only be appropriate if I invite you-“</p><p> </p><p>“You really are an idiot!” Regina, now standing outside the tent, cut the blonde before the latter can even finish.</p><p> </p><p>Emma held up a finger, challenging Regina to silence. “And you are stupid for not letting me finish. It’s a masquerade ball,” Emma paused to emphasize. “Like I said you don’t need to go if you don’t want-“</p><p> </p><p>Emma found herself being cut again when Regina exasperated, “Of course I wouldn’t come! They would recognize me!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why it’s a masquerade ball! And I requested it just like that!” Emma sighed, “You know what, forget I asked.” The blonde made to stand and grabbed her bag to put it outside the tent so she can start putting the sheets away.</p><p> </p><p>Regina started pacing outside the tent, her thoughts running miles in second; <em>how dare her.</em></p><p>Emma finished dissembling the makeshift tent and put it at the same hiding spot she found before. Without saying goodbye she turned her back and started walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was left rooted at her spot, watching Emma walk away. The last thing she remembered before she turned completely at the Princess’ direction, still not walking, was Emma removing the paint brush that held her blonde hair in a bun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina was thinking if she should add a layer of beads around the waistline of her gown. She thinks she should just put these beads on the hem of the gown’s long and loose sleeve. She pulled back her waist-length dark brown hair and started working.</p><p> </p><p>She eventually decided that Emma meant well with her invitation. And a night at a ball hidden behind a mask, watching a certain blonde dress up like a grown woman wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like anybody will notice her. She was once married to their king and only addressed a little time, what more if she’s just a face- a mask in the crowd?</p><p> </p><p>And so she went to the market, hidden under her cloak. Bought the best gown she can buy with her money. She ended up with a not so complicated but neither so simple blue gown, with flowing chiffon sleeves that shows her arms almost reaching her wrist, respectable neckline, and goes darker shades of blue as it goes down. The only adjustment Regina did was adding pearls to decorate it. Like the scattered small beads at the entire gown and now the additional regular sized beads in the sleeves. A straight and thick petticoat will surely make it look ready for a ball.</p><p> </p><p>There were knocks in the door. Regina frowned. She doesn’t really like to get up from her position, Alice knows she’s allowed to go inside, and she’s in the middle of sewing the third bead on the sleeve. And whoever it is behind the door knocked again. The brunette was forced to let go of the needle as she went to open the door. What she saw behind it was Emma, with her fist mid-air as if to knock in a shocked expression. Regina smirked. “Do close your mouth, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blinked rapidly and processed, “Good afternoon, Regina.” She continued gaping even after the brunette opened her door a little wider for her to come in. And when she was inside with Regina’s back in her, closing the door, she gaped harder at the long and straight dark brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What had you so entranced you seem to forget how to close your mouth?” Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Your… Your hair,” Emma pointed at Regina’s head. “It’s my first time seeing it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina touched her hair consciously. It was indeed the blonde’s first time seeing it down, “Oh, yes.” Regina started walking to where she’s doing her work and she felt Emma following her and she remembered that her gift for the Princess is lying somewhere there. She quickly turned around and almost bumped into the blonde and said, “Princess, you need to turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Emma asked, a little too late for she was forcefully turned around by Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, and do not peek.” Regina rushed through the room and grabbed the gift she found in the market. It isn’t much and she knows the Princess can have another hundred of this if she so wanted but it was something Regina knows Emma needs. She hid it at Alice’s chest of acrylics for a while. “You can come here now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma upon hearing the consent, walked to the said room. She peaked first still a little unsure but was only met by Regina and her small smile and then she saw the gown Regina’s been working on.</p><p> </p><p>Regina, eyeing the blonde earlier, ducked her head, though she continued staring at the Princess. Hidden behind her eye lashes, she watched as the blonde stared at the gown in the middle of the room to Regina back to the gown a lot of times. She’s still ducking her head, willing her smile grace her lips and when she felt she can suppress it enough, she finally looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going?” the blonde asked, amazement evident in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes, playfully chastising the woman, “Seeing I already have a dress, you still asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes too, still with a smile in her face. “I actually came here to apologize about my behavior a few days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman only gave a curt nod. Not really thinking about Emma’s abrupt departure the last time they saw each other, instead, she picked up the bare mask she’s planning to wear. It was cut not like a usual mask is and usually used by the gentlemen, instead of covering just the eyes her mask is almost covering her whole face. The only seen part is the left part of her mouth, successfully covering the right part where her scar is. “This will be the mask I’m going to use. It’s still bare because I promised Alice I will let her design it later when she come home. If you’ll stay you might be able to see its design,” Regina explained to the blonde with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the Princess is listening half-heartedly because she’s too occupied admiring Regina. The reason may be the brunette’s smile, or may be the effort Regina made, if all the beads and sewing materials are to go by, or simply the thought of seeing Regina in that dress.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, they didn’t say a word. There may be a few meters separating them but their closeness is enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma?” Queen Snow wearing a blue ball gown and holding her matching blue mask asked her daughter as the princess in question turned to her mother. The older woman beamed at her now eighteen-year-old daughter as she said, “Everyone is looking forward to see you. Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Princess Emma turned to the mirror again, checking her appearance once more. She caught her mother’s gaze in the reflection and saw the tears ready to go fall from her eyes. “Mommy…” she playfully glared at her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Snow White looked up to stop the tears from falling. “I just can’t believe that the baby I gave birth to in what feels like two months ago is officially a grown woman now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stood up from her chair and embraced her mother. She’s used to her mother being emotional when it comes to her anyways. “I love you, Mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>The words seemed to be the wrong ones because the older woman’s tears felt heavy more, but it didn’t fail to warm the queen’s heart. “I love you too, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I miss the drama?” Emma’s father’s voice was heard and the two women broke apart from their hug, to let the man engulf them in his big hug. “Where’s my ‘I love you’ my little Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Daddy,” Emma replied as she felt her father kiss her on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I think ‘little’ won’t do it anymore, David,” Snow sadly commented as she faced her daughter, both their heads on the king’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shush, she will forever be our little girl,” King David replied.</p><p> </p><p>Emma only rolled her eyes. She really can’t say no if her loving parents are beaming at her like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to face the crowd, Princess Emma?” her father pried as they let go from their hug.</p><p>With a deep breath, Emma nodded. She linked her right arm in his father’s left as her mother is in his father’s right. They went out of the princess’ room, ready to celebrate the Princess’ eighteenth birthday.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Emma descended the stairs, her face behind a red and black mask. Her red gown is big and grand and barely reaches the floor. Her hair is styled up and lips painted in red lipstick. She descended as the attendees’ clap filled the room. She searched the entire floor for one particular person. It is hard because her party is a masquerade one but she requested it specifically so a certain someone can come. She flashed her brightest smile unbeknownst to her the fact that as she did so, that certain someone’s world seemed to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Regina gaped. And she did it with no shame. It’s not like the other guests are not doing the same. She had kept a safe distance from the front, near the wall in fact and mixed in the crowd, but it seemed the distance didn’t matter as she can clearly see how beautiful that smile the Princess is wearing. She heard everyone clap but she can’t move truly entranced by the beauty that is Princess Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Princess Emma reached the bottom where her father awaits. Emma smiled warmly at him as he led her in the middle of the dance floor to give Emma her first dance. After the first part of it, guests started to join. The Princess and her father danced gracefully, smile in their faces. The royalty continued to dance as someone at the far end of the hall is watching them, smiling a little broader than usual as she fully admired the woman in red who stands out amongst other. The song ended and the dancers bowed, giving the celebrant and the king in the middle another round of applause.</p><p> </p><p>The woman mixing in the crowd’s smile faltered as she observed how the Princess looked around, probably looking for a dance after her father. She gripped her gown as she watched Emma search the thoroughly crowd. The woman almost leaning in the wall, already showed Emma her mask, so that Emma can easily spot her. It is as if the world slowed down, as Regina watched Emma turn her gaze back at her after passing by her.</p><p> </p><p>The Princess passed by a mask but turned back again. Emma let go of her father’s hand to put her mask up. There Regina stood at the farthest wall, the smile back on her face as she waved her right hand in the smallest manner. The Princess seemed to have breathed in relief to find her and flashed a smile. They stared for short seconds before the Princess needed to pull away as she was asked for a dance. That’s when Regina looked down unwilling to see the Princess dance in somebody else’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize. I’m currently looking for a friend right now. Ask me again later,” the celebrant turned down another dance as she continued walking around the room. Emma received a lot of greeting and was offered a lot of dance but right now the blonde’s focus is to find Regina. The brunette with her hair down with ornaments like the ocean bead, a blue mask painted like the ocean’s wave and is wearing a blue gown with designed pearls, like the twinkle of reflected water of an ocean. A beauty so captivating you’ll drown in the sight. Emma gave another polite smile to a man and repeated her mantra before she continued walking. She stopped for a while and looked around, hoping to see the said brunette she hasn’t seen for days.</p><p> </p><p>And there she saw, the woman she had been searching for standing a few feet away from her and is also looking around, Emma wonders, if for her. The princess stood at her ground, waiting for the woman to see her, and when she did, all the days Emma anxiously endured seemed to be worth it. The blonde felt her heart racing as she watched the older woman walk towards her, a smile gracing her red lips. The princess let her lips fall into a full smile that reaches her eyes, a smile so wide her cheeks hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy 18<sup>th</sup> Birthday, Princess Emma,” the familiar beautiful voice Emma had been yearning to hear spoke. The brunette also gave her a curtsy, a gesture Emma mirrored.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming,” the blonde replied and Regina can hear the smile in her voice. And when the brunette looked up, she found the charming face she had missed.</p><p> </p><p>The two women just stood there, they’re close enough to touch but neither reached out, simply took in the beauty the other woman behold. They held their gazes not minding the people moving around them, not even the music filling the room, nor the beautiful tension buzzing between them. They both look beautiful alone, but more when together. And there’s no point in denying it by then, they were attracted to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Then Regina is suddenly fidgeting both her fingers resting in her stomach as she said, “If I had known how to dance, I would’ve asked you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s eyebrows arched and went past the mask at the admission of the older woman. A lot of question is rushing to her mouth waiting to let out, like how she had not known how to dance, but she offered the woman a smile instead. The blonde offered her hand, “If you’ll allow me to teach you, we could have that dance.” With Regina’s hesitance, Emma projected, “Think of it as your birthday gift to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The other woman smirked. “Oh, but I do have a gift for you. I think me accepting this dance would be me spoiling you,” she replied but still accepted Emma’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman clasped it a little tighter than before as she guided Regina’s right hand to her left shoulder making Regina step a little closer. “You didn’t need to give me anything, but I appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma tried to settle her left hand in Regina’s waist but because of their gown in the way, it ended a little higher. Also, Regina’s hand slid down in her forearm instead of her shoulder. The blonde tried to step closer so she can adjust her hand but ended up almost stepping into her own gown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, keep your hands where they are,” Regina assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain? I never thought it would be this hard dancing in this thing. If I had known, I would have refrain them from adding another layer of petticoat,” Emma replied half annoyed that she won’t be dancing as easily, half contented with where her hands are but the thought of having the brunette dance with her is an enough reason for her to smile. “If the lady would just follow my lead…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded as Emma guided her by telling what feet to move. Right foot in, left foot out… Right foot out, left foot in... Right foot in, left foot out... Right foot out, left foot in…</p><p> </p><p>They started slowly, dancing round in circles, with Emma dictating and with Regina looking down known to her the eyes watching them. She’s too preoccupied with the thought that maybe attending the princess’ party is a bad idea that she missed a direction and ended up with her stepping on Emma’s foot. She turned to face Emma, whose face is only inches away from hers, ready to apologize but the blonde beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize,” Emma was about to let go but Regina’s hand is quick to hold her where she is.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me who isn’t listening, I apologize,” Regina smiled shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Emma cleared her throat, knowing the fact that with Regina looking around anxiously, the brunette is not fond of the crowd. “Apology accepted then.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina squeezed the Princess’ hand when she felt her uneasiness, “Would you like us to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” Emma asked in return finally meeting Regina’s eyes. “I can sense you’re not really fond of the crowd and it’s already a big thing that you came. I don’t want to put you in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina scanned the faces around the crowd, most of them from the White’s kingdom and some faces Regina can assume must have seen her before. If anyone does recognize her, they would have screamed her name now. So she replied, “No, I don’t think I mind.” Emma exhaled in relief and started swaying again. She continued dictating which feet to step when in truth it’s just either left or right. Regina doesn’t mind as she took it as her distraction. “If you don’t mind me asking, Princess,” Regina asked when she saw the familiar figure she saw dancing earlier with Emma, “Who’s the only lucky man who got to dance with you after your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“His name is August. His father is Gepetto, the famous craftsman. You must know him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do,” he was one of Snow White’s close friends, the kind of friends who thinks of Snow White as some perfect creature. She almost snarled, almost, but then she remembered that her nemesis’ daughter is the one dancing with her. “Is he Princess Odette’s Prince Siegfried?” Regina asked and stared at Emma who is watching her the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up what Regina is saying, so Emma replied, “No, he isn’t Princess Odette’s Prince Siegfried.” She watched curiously as something changed in Regina’s gaze and before the blonde can think more about it, she muttered, “I don’t even think Princess Odette is looking for a Siegfried.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the words were out, she was met by the most beautiful chocolate eyes she has ever seen, and the Princess can’t tear her gaze away. The two began to fall on the rhythm of the song playing. The former queen found herself unable to look away too, the fright of being seen long forgotten as she enjoyed being watched by the green orbs looking straight at her. Slowly, their body seemed to move in instinct, the younger woman carrying them to directions and the older woman going with the flow trusting the blonde with every move. They flow like how the melody comes off from notes.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought, you didn’t know how to dance?” Emma asked an amused smile in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was also shocked with how her body seemed to know how to move, “I thought so too. Looks like you have a talent in teaching people how to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma held up her right hand that is holding Regina’s left. The latter took it as a sign to turn which she did and when done, they fell back to their first position. This time, Emma was truly blinded with how big Regina’s smile is and can’t stop looking at it. She shook off from her trance and replied, “You’re just easy to teach.” Regina’s smile turned into a smirk, accepting the compliment whole-heartedly, and Emma tends to break it. “Be careful with your steps though, if you so did step into my foot again, you will have to give me another dance.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all it took to make Regina chuckle. “Look at you using your birthday celebration as an excuse to be spoiled.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought, this is you already spoiling me?” Emma asked with an equal smirk.</p><p> </p><p>It was Regina then who held up their hand, signaling Emma to twirl. And when her hands are back Emma’s forearm, and Emma’s hand back in the ribcage just under her breast, Regina leaned forward to the blonde and whispered, “An indulgence only for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled as she remembered something, “About the present you mentioned earlier…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina let out a small laugh now, seeming to forget that they’ve created a crowd circling them and watching their interaction, “Let’s just say, I will hold the present as an incentive… To make sure you’ll be back looking for me.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Emma’s turn to laugh right now. “You don’t have to do that but sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“How charming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess?” a faint voice called out from the crowd and the two women’s bubble popped. Immediately, Regina dropped her hands from the Princess arms when she saw it was no other than Snow White. “It’s time for you to blow the candles and open gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen is eyeing the woman who was dancing with her daughter. The brunette gave her a curtsy she acknowledged and bowed her head, clearly avoiding the Queen’s gaze. The petite body gave Snow an idea who the woman is exactly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to your word, my lady,” Princess Emma regarded the woman. The brunette gave her a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched Emma’s back as her mother guided her once again. The crowd eyeing her didn’t even try to lower their voice as they wonder who she was. She dodged all their looks and went back to mixing with them as another masked figure in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After a lot of pleasantries and dances she refused earlier, Princess Emma managed to mix in with the crowd in search for Regina again. She wondered whether Regina went home already, knowing that the brunette won’t likely to strike up conversations. Though her feet are starting to ache despite wearing the shortest heels acceptable, she rounded the floor again. She stopped at the very middle, scanning the crowd more thoroughly. She saw the woman in question not on the dance floor but in the farthest veranda, a more secluded part of the room.</p><p> </p><p>She smirked, thinking of ways to shock the woman, but as if sensing Emma’s burning gaze on her, Regina turned around. The Princess smiled wider as she made her way to the older woman without breaking eye contact. It’s almost unbelievable how the blonde made her way to her, like the crowd made a way for the Princess to walk on all the while Regina is casually leaning on the concrete railing. And the world seemed to slow down, again. Suddenly, Regina can’t seem to see anything or any person but a woman with very blonde hair and very green eyes sparkling for whatever reason. Suddenly, Regina can’t seem to hear anything but the howl of the wind and the beating of her heart telling her that this is very real and she’s alive. Suddenly, Regina can’t seem to remember the taste of the wine she drank earlier but she craves for something, a feeling or a taste, so unfamiliar to her, she hasn’t felt for so long that she doesn’t remember what it’s called. Suddenly, Regina can’t feel anything but how the hair all over her body seemed to stand on end. Maybe it’s the chill outside or the intensity of Emma’s gaze, but before she can ponder more on her thoughts, the blonde is already in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Emma started with a shy smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell in comfortable silence. When exactly their uneasy company came to this tolerable friendship, is beyond the two women’s memory.</p><p> </p><p>Emma watched as Regina studied the crowd. Earlier she took note that Regina seemed to not be fond of big crowds. And so, in an attempt to make the brunette comfortable, she decided to just walk towards the veranda. In a matter of seconds, she felt Regina mirroring her position in an arm length. They are leaning on the railing, facing the forest as the full moonfaced them proudly.  They are not too close, but close enough that they feel the warmth of the other.</p><p> </p><p>Emma exhaled loudly, enjoying the smoke that came with it. Regina stared at her in wonder, today means Emma is officially a woman. For royalties, that means finding a consort and handling the throne. But for the blonde, Regina thinks, this day is like just any other birthday. Emma looked at her, a beautiful smile adorning her face and she just looks so happy and contented. Regina knew she should look away, embarrassed by the fact that she was caught, but she wasn’t strong enough to look the other way. Not when Emma’s smile is too beautiful it makes her knees weak. So Regina mirrored the smile Emma gave her and it made the blonde move in something close to beam.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was the first one to look down, but only to look at Regina’s gown. “You did a really great work with that gown, have I mentioned that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t have much time earlier…” Regina replied, dusting the invisible dirt in front of her gown, “But thank you. It’s best I can come up with.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave her a shy smile as she whispered, “Well, it looks definitely the best because you’re in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina, not one used to compliments, thought of what she should reply. She guessed returning the compliment is what one should do, “You look really beautiful too, Princess Emma.” It seems to be the right thing to say because the blonde blushed. Her face is flushed enough that Regina saw it despite the only light being the moonlight and the little one that’s from the ballroom. And despite the masks that is still very much in their face.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shifted her body now facing Regina. Regina faced the Princess too. Emma started the conversation with shy voice only loud enough for them to hear, “Thank you for coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you’ve said that,” Regina chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, I just wanted to tell you again,” Emma replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Regina fidgeted with her fingers in her stomach, not knowing what to say. Seems like the blonde Princess has this way of making her heart race, tongue go dry and mind run out of words to say, so she settled with a, “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Regina removed her hands from her front and held it behind her. An object hidden in a knitted pouch attached to her dress made her remember about the promised gift she told the blonde earlier. So she removed the pouch from her behind and presented it to the birthday celebrant, “Happy Birthday, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma took in Regina’s shy smile and the small knitted red rectangular pouch on the brunette’s hand. She accepted it, “Thank you. May I open this now?” Her smile that has already been there for a while causes the muscles in her face to numb.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged and fidgeted again with her hands in front of her, “It’s yours now. You’re the one to decide whether to open it now or not.”</p><p> </p><p>When Emma made a move and finally saw the gift, Regina looked down. She put her arms behind her again just so the younger woman won’t see how hard she’s pinching her fingers now. It’s a simple hair accessory, a wooden stick accessory with rounded pointed tip and a little long that is used to hold a woman’s hair in a bun. What made Regina choose it was the swan design, its eyes designed with red crystal, at the other end of the stick or the head, “I know it’s not much and that you can have a hundred of it if you wished but it made me remember you,” she explained. The brunette bit down her tongue to stop herself from saying anything more, but her nails didn’t stop digging through her own skin.</p><p> </p><p>Emma stared at the thoughtful gift she’s currently holding and took a glance at the woman who gave it. Regina’s not looking at her, and she just wants to hug the older woman so she can show her how grateful she was. The smile that numbs her face grew even wider that her eyes started to squint and her cheeks to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Regina haven’t heard any response from the blonde so instead of looking up, Regina said, “I also noticed that you kept on using your paint brushes as an accessory like that, and well…” She was not able to finish her monologue when the Princess took a step forward. A breath hitched in Regina’s throat. She went completely still when Emma reached for her elbows and a soft hand trailed down her lower limbs before it reached her hand, successfully untangling them from each other in her behind, and stopped just there, not letting go as their hands were in between them. Emma squeezed her hand and that’s the only time the brunette did look up. Regina stopped her thoughts now, dumbfounded by how big Emma’s smile is.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s lovely, thank you,” Emma said awe obvious in her voice. Her right is still holding Regina’s hand while the gift is being held tenderly by her other hand, afraid that if she gripped too much it’ll break.</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled in relief, squeezing Emma’s hand in the process. “I’m glad you liked it,” she said her smile growing every second.</p><p> </p><p>Neither woman withdrew their hand. In this moment, all Emma wants to see is Regina’s face her mask is hiding.</p><p> </p><p>Regina let Emma lead her as the blonde’s back is leaning in the railing and her back against the room so she’s facing Emma. She felt Emma squeeze her hand before taking it back. Emma didn’t know but Regina’s eyebrows are knitted, questioning why Emma took her hands away. Then she saw Emma stuck the head accessory in her pulled up hair, remove her mask and Regina understood, the reason why is still not known to her. Somehow, seeing the princess’ face completely is better than seeing just her eyes and body. Missing the warmth of the blonde’s hand in hers, Regina folded her arms in front of her, a little smile on lips from simply admiring her gift in Emma’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask for a request?” the Princess asked causing Regina to look back at the Princess expecting gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it doesn’t require me exposing myself,” the brunette tried to joke but when Emma didn’t laugh her mouth gaped. “Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to see your face. Even just for a second,” the Princess tried to amend quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Regina thought of their position. They’re in a semi hidden place of the ballroom, and all the people outside can see is her back. Emma won’t expose her, won’t she? With a sigh, Regina answered, “Just for a second.” And she was reaching for the tie behind her hair and pulled it from its knot. She slowly pulled away the mask away from her face. Amazing Alice with how to apply make up in one’s face seem to be a good call. The girl’s insistence of doing it because she never has a mother to see do it is Regina’s saving at this moment. She tilted her head not knowing how Emma will react. But then Regina felt foolish so she looked at Princess with a little nervousness. The look on the blonde’s face made Regina gulped.</p><p> </p><p>Princess Emma is aware how tender she’s smiling, and she intended just that. She took in Regina’s light make up that makes the older woman’s face look soft. What caught her eyes is the great amount of make-up in Regina’s upper lip scar, she will never tell this to Regina but Emma always admired that lip scar for reasons she doesn’t know. And of course, Regina is the type of woman who’ll wear scarlet lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was astounded with how she isn’t bothered with the blonde’s apparent amusement of her face. In fact, she quite enjoyed it that she didn’t call out on the Princess looking at her lip scar intently no matter if it’s considered not polite. She gripped her mask that is still in her hands tightly, “Did I cover it enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugged off from her trance, “I apologize. That was rude of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled nervously as she admitted, “It’s quite alright.” Because did she enjoy it? More than what is acceptable.</p><p> </p><p>The Princess looked down, forcing herself not to look up again, “Thank you for doing my request.” Then a playful thought crossed the blonde’s mind, “In spite you saying you’ve already spoiled me enough.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was rewarded with a genuine laugh and she just can’t help herself anymore so she dared look at Regina. Regina’s still chuckling and the sight of her is the best scenery Emma had for the last few days. Regina’s laughter subsided but not the smile and evident joy in her face. Having an idea in her head, the brunette passed by the Princess to put her mask on the railing and held out her hand, “Would the Princess care for a dance?”</p><p> </p><p>The pleased and surprised looked in Emma’s face is so beautiful Regina wants to pat her back for causing it. The blonde took Regina’s hand positioning it to something different to what they earlier danced to. She settled her hand below Regina’s both their hand’s palm facing the floor. Emma slowly lifted it up and when it reached the older woman’s head she grasped the fingers lightly and rounded her. When Emma’s facing her again, she bowed down for a curtsy and faced Regina with an arched brow. Regina caught Emma’s message as she bowed down for a curtsy too. When they’re in standing position again, Emma held out both of her hands in front of her which Regina took. She placed both of her hands below both of Regina’s and positioned it on their sides. Emma first led her right hand upwards, quirking her eyebrow again when it reached Regina’s arms and slowly placed it down in the same arc manner, Regina’s hand limply following her movement. When placed down, Emma then raised her left hand carrying Regina’s right hand along and guided it down as gently as before. No words were said as they continued to gently sway in rhythm and dance like a swan gracefully opening her wings for three more times after the first. Emma held Regina’s hand delicately as she put both of theirs in the middle of their chests. The blonde took a small step back that Regina mirrored as both their arms are outstretched. Then Emma pulled her suddenly that their noses almost touched and Regina’s heart skipped a beat with the sudden closeness with the blonde. Her hand is being planted with a kiss from the younger woman, the gesture so sweet and unexpected that Regina swears it caused her cheeks to burn. The close proximity was dismissed when Emma took a step away again and this time Regina met her halfway in the middle. They continued to step back and forth for seven more times, never tearing their gazes away from the other woman. Then Emma gracefully let go Regina to flick her wrist in front of them, Regina did the same move. The brunette gracefully dragged her right hand from her lap, tracing upwards the middle of her body, over her chest until it settled against Emma’s, their wrists touching. They round in half circles, changing their hands in the same manner whenever they reach the half circle’s end. After doing it eight times, Emma guided their hands over their heads as she rounded Regina again.</p><p> </p><p>That should have been the end of the dance, only Emma doesn’t want to let go, so when she faced Regina again, she guided the brunette’s hand in her shoulder and held her other, leaving her left hand to its place back under Regina’s breast. The amused look in Regina’s eyes is still there, and Emma’s smile grew bigger.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette former queen and the blonde Princess continued to sway under the moonlight, enjoying their own little space at the castle’s veranda paying no attention at the party going on just a few meters away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Regina stepped a little closer and Emma subconsciously leaned forward. The brunette momentarily removed her hands from Emma’s shoulder to trace the swan head accessory and returning her hand back to its haven after a while, “It looks great in your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hummed in approval that made Regina look back at her. Only then both women realized how close they were. Emma probably didn’t expect it too, if the princess’ gulping is to go by that Regina caught in the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Regina never enjoyed big parties, ever since she was a child even after she was crowned queen. People paid her little to no attention at all even if the party is to celebrate her. She used to hate that but now, when she’s just a face in the crowd and in Emma’s arms gently swaying her, Regina loves the idea of no one paying attention to her. Not totally everyone paying no attention to her, but the only one that Regina wants. <em>Emma</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Missing the part when it happened, Regina noticed that the Princess’ face moved an inch near her face. Lost in her thoughts, Regina didn’t do anything but stare at the Princess eyes, only to witness how the blonde’s gaze travelled downwards her face and straight to her lips. Instinctively, the brunette tilted her head a little invitingly.</p><p> </p><p>To say she’s surprised with Regina’s movement is an understatement for Emma. She instantly wetted her lips, wondering what she should do or what she thinks Regina just implied. The Princess met the older woman’s eyes again and held the said woman’s gaze as she slowly went closer.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, everything felt heavy, the hand that is in Regina’s side, the brunette’s hand that is in Emma’s shoulder, even their entwined hands that is now on their lap. But most were the air they are breathing, the situation they found themselves in, and the organs in their chest currently swelled in the overwhelming sensation palpable in the two woman. Being this close to each other, the bubble they created together seemed to be enough and not at all complicated for both women.</p><p> </p><p>But just like very bubble, theirs are not different because a mere inch between their lips, it popped.</p><p> </p><p>A guard showed up from behind them and Regina immediately let go of Emma to get her mask. Still quite in a dazed, Emma leaned in missing the heat that was once provided by the brunette. The guard informed her that the Queen has been worried for the blonde Princess has been gone for a while. With a quick goodbye Regina left.</p><p> </p><p>And Emma was left there, staring at the retreating shadow that is Regina. The warm feeling in her body gone so is the woman who gave it to her, leaving nothing but the longing and a wooden hairpiece shaped in a swan that adorns Emma’s hair. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina stood behind a tree, waiting for Emma to pass by. She’s in the forest between the princess’ castle and the lake. Observing the blonde weeks ago, Regina pretty much kept in mind the time Emma usually comes, which is right after breakfast, staying at the makeshift tent for hours and goes home just an hour before lunch. In Regina’s mind, she’s only watching the blonde go here to make sure no one is going after Emma, exposing her ‘death’ which they both don’t like. There’s nothing else. Seriously, there’s nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette may or may not have been scared with how things ended on Emma’s birthday party. She’s terrified for what it might mean to her, to the princess, and to their current situation. So she stopped meeting the Princess, fearing she might not be able to stop herself from doing just that if she ever stayed close enough to do so. Of course, Alice pointed it out, finding it unusual that after months of walking around the forest ever since they met Emma, Regina stayed home. And the young blonde is right. She spent her days over thinking and keeping her hands to herself. It’s not like Emma made an effort too, she didn’t visit Regina’s house at all. Regina is still deciding whether that’s good or bad, because of a lot of reason. The brunette just wonders whether the Princess is also thinking about this like she had been. Regina may have kept her hands to herself but not her mind, for all she can think about is a face with pointed cheeks, too familiar chin, and very green eyes that goes through her soul. And damn that Princess for being so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t have to wait longer because as expected she spotted the blinding blonde hair in a distance. The morning light is still young and tender, and it reflects in Emma’s hair just right for the older woman’s heart to beat loudly. The Princess is looking around in wonder, the smallest smile can be assumed is in her face if the high cheeks is to go by, Regina’s still too far to see exactly the woman’s expression. The sight of the Princess making her way to the brunette’s direction makes the week spent in longing a total waste of time. She wants to smack her head for spending her time thinking about how beautiful Emma is when she can just go here, take a look at it, and experience it.</p><p> </p><p>Regina almost called out for the Princess, but she saw a form of someone trailing behind the Princess. She hid behind a tree a little farther from where she was earlier. She squint her eyes to see if she’s mistaken, but a man was indeed following Emma. The man was wearing a guard’s attire and is paces behind the Princess. If Emma’s swinging of her bag and careless aura is to go by, Regina thinks the blonde has no idea about someone following her. Regina knew she needed to retreat, but first she needs to tell the Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Regina ended up going back to her house to get a paper, and write a message in it. She’s still heaving when she made it back to the lake. As usual, the tent is built and Emma is in the water, painting. She’s also using the brunette’s gift. Regina took a moment to appreciate how her gift made Emma’s hair its home, like it belonged there. She searched in a safe distance where the soldier could possibly be. If she doesn’t know that a guard is spying she would have never guessed that he’ll be up in a tree. Regina searched for a spot closest to Emma that he won’t see her. She picked up a rock, wrapped the paper around it and threw it at Emma’s direction. Emma faced her, a shocked shining smile gracing her face. Regina returned it only after she brought her index finger against her lips, telling Emma not to make noise. Emma’s smile faltered, Regina’s smile faltered too. The brunette pointed at the paper she threw at the blonde’s direction. Emma picked it up and when she read it, she positioned herself not directly at Regina but where she can glance at the brunette at the side of her eyes. Regina appreciated the gesture and waved goodbye. Emma nodded as an acknowledgement but the apologetic and sad smile she’s wearing didn’t go unnoticed by Regina. The brunette’s lips pursed to a forced smile before she forced herself to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly retreated with the realization that seeing the Princess today is not enough. The thought of almost getting caught was the least thought in her mind at the thought of the blonde Princess sad and possibly missing her too.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Maybe an exchange of words would suffice. At least until it’s safe for them to meet again.</em> That was the end of Regina’s thought before she walked back to her home, for another paper, her arrows and a message.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Where is my mother?” the blonde Princess asked as soon as she entered the castle, an ashamed guard is walking closely behind her. She gripped the bag that is hanging from her shoulder a need to transfer her frustration into something is very much needed. How can she not see or feel someone trailing behind her is frustrating for the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>The first helper to see the blonde Princess tensed. No one has ever seen the Princess seriously angry. Remembering that she’s supposed to reply, the helper stuttered, “I don’t know, Your Majesty, but I’ll spread the word.” She immediately walked back when dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>Princess Emma maybe a little angry, the feeling that Queen Snow doesn’t trust her after all these years is taunting her. And she may be a little defensive and protective of Regina too. Either way, it’s still not right to spy on someone. She stalked towards the stairs and wondered maybe her mother is in her chamber, all aware that the guard she found spying her is following her still.</p><p> </p><p>She’s just about to knock on the door when another helper informed her that Queen Snow is in the counsel’s room, meaning a meeting is occurring. The head of the helpers and cooks Eugenia, the oldest shape shifter werewolf to exist, made her way to the room and informed her mother that she’s waiting outside. Emma’s aware that if Queen Snow has allowed anyone to interrupt the meeting or when not all members of the counsel are present, the meeting doesn’t require immediate attention.  Only now she noticed that lately, her mother has been having meetings with her father and the Blue Fairy frequently. Not as much as a meeting everyday but twice a week at least. </p><p> </p><p>The door of the room being opened ended Emma’s musings. She heard her mother dismissed Eugenia, also called Granny, so when the oldest lady in the room is gone Emma gave the guard a pointed look. The guard muttered an apology to the throne king and queen. The pointed look Emma once gave the guard was now directed to her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s improper to stare at royals like that, Princess Emma,” her father chastised.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not looking at a king and queen right now. I’m simply looking at my parents,” Emma said. “My parents who decided to order a guard to spy after me and invade my privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just concerned for you, Emma,” her mother gently coaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, I’m not young anymore!” Emma tried to calm her voce but it came out as shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just worried you’re meeting someone bad… or evil,” the King said in a resigned voice.</p><p> </p><p>That got Emma’s attention. She knows she shouldn’t react so bluntly but still she yelled in frustration, “People are capable of change!” Emma sighed, aware of three shocked faces staring at her. With a sigh she muttered an almost inaudible apology. “I do hope this won’t happen again in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>She paid her parents a quick curtsy before turning back and stalking quite loudly and aggressively back to her room. When she’s back in her chamber, she put her bag down gently and laid her back in her bed with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s really looking forward to seeing the brunette and it’s only now, a week after her birthday that she saw Regina. And it had to be with a mile separating them because some guard is following after her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma jerked up. Why would her mother send someone after her? Does that mean Queen Snow figured that Regina is alive? Should she worry about Regina? Should she warn Regina? Should she visit Regina?</p><p> </p><p>No, visiting Regina would put the older woman in more danger and risk. Maybe, Regina already had an idea. She was the one to tell Emma after all. The brunette surely can handle herself. If her mother did find out about Regina’s existence, then that would mean Emma would need to refrain herself from seeing the older woman. Emma shouldn’t see Regina, at least for a while or possibly as long as she shall live.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. That is something she would never want.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“I assume she didn’t take it well?” the Blue fairy asked as she stared at the King and Queen’s sad faces.</p><p> </p><p>It was Queen Snow who nodded and answered, “She said we’re invading her privacy and claimed that people are capable of change.”</p><p> </p><p>“This wasn’t the first time she seemed angry at us, but…” the King can only sigh. “The situation is different now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did invade her privacy,” the fairy said as a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>“To protect her from Regina,” David, former Prince Charming, defended. He was the one to suggest the idea. Helping Emma when their daughter is in need is something they’re grateful for, asking for the Princess’ help when the little blonde girl got sick would be fine and perhaps even the act Regina made, but attending the Princess’ birthday out in the open, is another thing.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen sighed and shook her head, “Is there still no news about Jiminy the Cricket?”</p><p> </p><p>The man turned cricket left the kingdom, claiming that he is more needed by ordinary people than an equal and just rulers. It’s been years and the cricket is only visiting at least once a year, every first month, to just check in. No one knows where the Cricket is currently, but they asked for the fairies’ help so it won’t be long now. There’s no one better to ask the right thing to do than the flying conscience himself.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s still none, but we’re working on it,” the Blue fairy informed them. “So what are we going to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We will need to stop this, sending guards after Emma, for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The man in the room only sighed with his wife’s decision. Even he hates the idea of his daughter upset with him. “We’re going to trust Emma’s decision then.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow flashed her husband a smile. She knows how protective David is of his daughter, she had known it the whole while Regina is after her. To have him agree to Emma seeing Regina must have been if not really, a little hard. Snow patted her Charming’s hand before addressing the fairy who informed them she needs to go.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything more, Your Highness?” Lily asked as she collected Emma’s plates after the Princess finished her lunch in her room rather than going downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you. I think I’ll just stay here,” Emma answered as she brought her chair beside the window. “You did assure them that I am not angry and just tired, am I correct?” the blonde Princess turned to her brunette servant and friend. When Lily nodded, Emma turned to sit and nodded to herself. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded once more and curtsied though not seen. “Then I’ll go now. Have a nice stay in, Princess Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed for what feels like a hundredth time since she came back from the Swan Lake. At her position, she can see the opening of the forest. She sighed, that is exactly where Regina stood the night she asked for help.</p><p> </p><p>Emma doesn’t know what do with the fact that she almost revealed Regina’s existence. The older woman had been living quite peacefully before she met Emma. To be fair, it wasn’t Emma’s fault that they first met, but now that they’d been seeing each other intentionally and Regina almost lost that peace, Emma can’t help but feel guilty. Maybe Regina was better off without meeting Emma. As painful as that may sound that is the most truthful thing Emma needs to accept now.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar form from the forest made Emma stand. It’s Regina. The Princess stood so quickly the chair fell back.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette, still meters away, gave the blonde a wave as she raised a bow and arrow. Emma understood so she stood back forgetting the chair behind her causing her to stagger back. She ungracefully stood up from her ungraceful fall, glaring at the chair in the process. She messily stood up to see a worried Regina. Emma made sure to smile before finally stepping side wards, waiting for an arrow to pass through her window. When it did, the Princess quickly returned to the window pane watching as the brunette waved again and went back to the woods.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde Princess went where the arrow is and found a note attached to its round instead of a pointed end.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m a bit disappointed that our first meeting after a while had to be short and in a distance, Princess. It doesn’t mean that I missed her Majesty’s presence though. You are, in doubt, spoiled. I’m sure Mommy and Daddy Dearest are satisfied that their beloved daughter is happy. I enjoyed your party, Emma, thank you for inviting me. I suggest we keep ourselves apart for a few weeks. If you do want to respond, the tree where I waited and stayed for a night would be good to leave a note. –R</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled, looks like it isn’t just her who wouldn’t like to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m glad you enjoyed the party, R. Only a bit? Because I am very much disappointed. But considering our current situation I would agree. I wanted to apologize. I swear, I didn’t know. If I had known, I would have stopped it earlier. You know I wouldn’t do anything to harm you, right? I’m sorry for being so careless. I made sure it would never happen again in the future. Though notes may not be as good as seeing you, it would be better than nothing. –E</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It’s quite alright, Princess. I figured you didn’t know. You aren’t the type of princess who doesn’t like to be told what to do, that fact I am sure. I hope this won’t occur again in the future. Do tell, Princess, did you have any suitors visiting by now? I know you’re aware that princesses are commonly arranged for a wedding just after their official womanhood starts. I do hope you don’t end up with someone horrible. Your friends with me after all, meaning you have an atrocious taste. –R</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You would be correct that I don’t like being told what to do, that is. I promise it won’t happen again. Ooh, is that self pity I hear? I’m friends with Alice too, still a horrid taste with people? What’s it to you if I do have someone that I admire? Be careful, I might start asking for advices soon. How have you been? I don’t know what’s happening outside. I haven’t wondered anywhere far from the castle. I go nowhere else but the garden and here, the tree where we leave our letters, I mean. How was Alice? I have yet to ask where you were the last week I haven’t seen you. Please do entertain a prisoner. –E</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m thankful we settled the issue of guards following you around. If you can hear me now, I’ll have you know that I just snorted the loudest I did my entire life. What made you think that I care with whoever you end up with? I was more of concerned to that person. I have experienced your company after all. Though I won’t be giving mine, you will need an advice. Are you really asking for my well-being? I’m touched. I’m staying mostly at home too. Who knows same guards might be in the lake waiting for my return. Alice is just fine, a little sad that she hasn’t seen you in a while, the last had been when she gave you her gift and greeted you an advance happy birthday, I’m sure you remember. And please, I snorted again, I’ll hardly call it a prison when you can have everything you asked for. –R</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You wounded me. Am I that terrible? Mind the sarcasm. You are telling me I’m a bad company but I made you snort, twice. And the fact that you are still responding to me tells me that you enjoy my company. I’ll take your effort and time keeping up with me as a compliment. What have you been up to staying at home? I feel like I’m going to finish all the books here in no time, I’m starting to feel a little giddy. I do remember the last time I met Alice, tell her I miss her too. Though it made me think, is it only Alice who miss me? –E</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I enjoy your company? Who said? Tolerable? Sometimes. But enjoyable? Please, that’s quite big. I’m just kidding Your Majesty. You do realize that I wouldn’t do any of this if I didn’t want it, right? Perhaps you’re worth the predicament after all. I’ve done nothing! I’m just sitting, visit my plants, cooking, eating, napping, eat again, wait for Alice, gaze to nothing, cook again, Alice is home, do the dishes, sleep, wake up and repeat. It’s quite cycle I would like to stop soon. I hope there’s something I can do. I don’t like to paint though. It gets all my fingers dirty. And yes, it’s only Alice who misses you. You do realize we receive each other’s letters every other day, right? –R</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I know you are just teasing me. You seem to like doing that. Tormenting the only person who actually tells you they are your friend. You have this very different way of giving meaning to things and words. Poor you, I am totally feeling sad for you. A bit of a clean freak, of course you are. Though I’d like to see you try. Yes, I’m quite aware we’re communicating through letters for over two weeks now. Think it’s safe for me to try wandering around now without being followed? –E</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh please, don’t use that against me. You’re the one who claimed it in the first place. Is that a challenge coming from you, an artist? Painting is simply not for me. I did try in the past and let’s just say more than one teacher gave up on me. The challenge is impossible, Princess. I simply want to take whatever will make feel time not as slow as it is. Your freedom is yours to decide, Emma. If you so want to test the waters, you do as you please. I wish you to stay safe. –R </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I see you’re still denying our friendship. Whatever helps you sleep at night, R. Alas, here’s a book. I don’t know if that’s any of your likings but I do hope you will. It is one of my favorite. I’ll have you know that this book is one of the best. I’m merely suggesting painting. Like you said, you’ll take anything that will make time less slow. I’ll have you know that I tried to wander around the forest a bit and nobody followed me! Still, I would like to give it a few days. I would like to hear your thoughts. –E</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You again assumed that we’re not friends. I will tell you that I don’t share my food to strangers. You’ve eaten a lot of my food. After all these months you still doubt that, come on Emma, do keep up. I appreciate the gesture, thank you. I’ll try not to sleep into this book, atrocious taste, remember? Painting is a dead end. I’ll leave the talent to you and Alice. It’s good to know that you’ll have your freedom soon. Excited yet? Well, if that’s the case then, I’ll see you soon, Emma. –R</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The chicken stew is good. Thank you for lunch, Regina,” Princess Emma said after she finished her lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing you had two servings, I learned to believe that. Thank you, Emma,” Regina replied standing up to get Emma’s plate.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette had been shocked to see the Princess on the other side of her door. She’s about to go to the tree to retrieve Emma’s letter but found the blonde standing in her doorstep. It took all of Regina’s self control not to jump in joy or hug the Princess. After almost a month without seeing Emma properly, Regina felt like it’s her first time seeing the Princess again. The shocked yet pleased smile she gave the blonde after she Regina greeted her is enough to make Emma beam. Regina only finished cooking for lunch so she offered the Princess a meal. They are yet to talk but watching Emma wolf down the food she made in all eagerness is enough for Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help with the dishes?” Emma politely asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled. It’s really rare to hear a royalty offer her help with household chores. “I am surprised you even offered. But that won’t be necessary. I’ll just do it later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do know how to wash dishes,” the blonde defended. “I was a curious and hard-headed girl, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked, because of course she knew. “So…” she started. “I didn’t know few days meant two days.” The brunette left the dishes Emma and she used at the kitchen and went back to the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smirked. “What’s the point of waiting?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina regarded her for a second before giving a small nod, “Point taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that alright?” the blonde warily asked.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Regina’s turn to smirk now, “I welcomed you inside, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Emma shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Regina remembered something. “Would you like to wait here? I remembered I was about to give back your book.”</p><p> </p><p>“You finished it already?” Emma asked in amusement. “It’s only been three days, I’m impressed. Not bad for a book someone claimed it to be expectantly atrocious.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina stood up, clearly avoiding Emma’s smug expression. She went to the living room to retrieve the said book. In truth, she finished the book last night. The story isn’t that long, but she sees why Emma claims this as her favorite. The narrative inside is magnificent, everything is great in details. The author seemed to be a romantic and poetic one, if the wordy and descriptive paragraphs are to go by. Regina liked it, especially the fact that it is about a woman warrior. But Emma didn’t need to know that. So instead of telling the truth, Regina gave a half one, “I told you, I’ll take anything that will pass the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was standing at the opening of the living room when Regina turned back, “What do you think? I’m determined to know how this book is not likely to be my favorite.” Regina extended her arms to give Emma her book. The brunette is holding it like it’s something so precious, and Emma smiled at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“For starters it’s about a warrior.” Regina went back to the living room to sit in one of the stools. She gestured at the stool in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma took it as an invitation to sit, so the blonde did, “A <em>female</em> warrior.”</p><p> </p><p>“A warrior, not a princess?” Regina asked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Artemisia is great with war strategies. It is a title she worked hard for, fought for it in fact,” Emma answered her chin held high. “I admire women who show strength and power.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled despite herself and nodded, “What’s your favorite part?”</p><p> </p><p>“The ending,” Emma answered as she opened the book, entitled <em>Artemisia</em>, to its last page.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t have a happy ending,” Regina frowned. Artemisia, the protagonist died in the end. Artemisia thought she has a disease simply because she found herself in love with a man who can’t even look at her. In an attempt to ‘cure’ herself, she leapt in a tall rock that is believed to break the tie of love. The action broke her neck instead, causing her death.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s a good one,” Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>“The story is about a woman who leads her troop to conquer lands, an intelligent woman known for her war strategies and self preservation. She hopped out of her team’s ship because she knew it will sink. She blinded the only man she loved in his sleep. Then she wanted to cure herself because she’s in love, killing herself in the process.” Regina summarized all the while Emma is nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Emma answered and closed the book loud enough. “The story is a bit dark, but I learned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do tell, Princess,” Regina said leaning forward and her eyes are narrowed on Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“No matter how intelligent a person is she can’t learn everything,” Emma leaned forward too. “And no matter how tough you may think you are, you can’t win every fight. It just happened to be a man for Artemisia.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. She doesn’t know how to respond to that so she kept quiet. It was one of the best pieces she has ever read.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you, what do you think?” Emma asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my type of book,” Regina finally admitted with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Emma replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was your favorite…” Regina was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“A person can have more than one favorite,” Emma said as a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I took a guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Emma cleared her throat to gain Regina’s attention. “May I ask a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“You may,” Regina replied. Fearing it may be about what happened on Emma’s birthday, she added, “It depends on the question whether I’ll answer it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma snorted, “Feel free. I’m just wondering… What are your plans?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s eyebrows knitted together. “Plan about what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You not aging?” Emma asked warily. “Are you going to embrace it or are you going to find a solution?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The princess was asking whether Regina would be willing to grow old or stay like she is. <em>Oh</em>. Relief filled Regina’s senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to answer?” Emma asked again, this time her voice is small, unsure why she asked in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>There’s not a day that passed by Regina didn’t think about it, that’s the truth. “I don’t know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’d been thinking,” Emma started but stopped when Regina snorted. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m just a little overwhelmed that Snow White’s daughter is thinking about the Evil Queen,” Regina commented, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned. “Former Evil Queen,” the blonde corrected. But thought to herself: <em>only if Regina knew how much she is thinking about Regina. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know my well being is such a concern to you that you think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. Regina should really learn how the term ’friends’ is used.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m interested to know what you thought,” Regina replied with a smirk. The brunette thinks the Princess is just joking.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde knew Regina won’t take her seriously so she just shrugged and said, “No. Forget I mentioned it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I say please?” Regina teased.</p><p> </p><p>Emma held her chin high, “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Regina asked in a sing-song, drawing the last vowel.</p><p> </p><p>“You took a potion that will keep you alive until you have anything your heart desired, right?”  When Regina nodded, still smirking, Emma continued, “What is it that your heart desired?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled, “You wouldn’t like my answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded in understanding, “Then change what your heart desires.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aside from that, I don’t know what else my heart desires,” Regina answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you have something to think of.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina stared at Emma for a long moment. Emma had a point. Regina’s still unsure of this friendship terms, but with Emma she thinks she’s starting to understand. She’s just thankful she now has someone to call a friend.</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and replied, “Maybe I should let you eat here more often.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed in return.</p><p> </p><p>And it feels good, to make someone laugh.</p><p> </p><p>To have something to look forward to and think about, something for herself, for the first time after a long time feels nice. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina is sitting on the dining table side by side, Regina has a quill and paper in hand, ink in the table, listing of things that her heart may desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Just write it down, Regina,” Emma said for the nth time sounding so resigned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t even like painting. How can that be the thing my heart desired?” Regina replied and continued tapping her hand on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Just write it! What are the chances that it’s the solution?” Emma questioned and reached out for the quill Regina’s holding.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I will do no such thing,” Regina said with finality, grasping the quill tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad could it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very,” Regina answered and put her hand away from Emma. “No, Emma. I will not paint.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grabbed the paper in the table and held it. “Give me the quill, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma started to fight Regina to get the quill. She started pulling Regina close and because she’s much stronger, and her arms are longer, she got the quill.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, no,” Regina repeated and started reaching for Emma’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Emma held the quill and paper above her head, enjoying the sight of Regina tip-toeing to reach her hands. “Yes, all I need to do is write it down.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina huffed and crossed her arms, looking sternly at Emma she ordered, “Emma, give me the quill.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Emma answered and lowered her arm a little, getting ready to write the activity down.</p><p> </p><p>Regina took the action as an opportunity to jump at Emma.</p><p> </p><p>As a reflex, Emma pulled her arms away and in the back of her head. And suddenly Regina is so close.</p><p> </p><p>Emma is too close. With only inches away from the blonde’s face, Regina found herself can’t move. Emma’s eyes is not just green, it also has yellow specs in it. Like a green bush of leaves with yellow flowers. Her eyelashes, they’re thin but a lot. The Princess has tiny freckles scattered on her cheeks. Before she can stop herself, Regina’s gaze is in Emma’s pink pale and thin lips.</p><p> </p><p>Emma caught the movement of Regina’s eyes. She took note of Regina’s parted red full and plump lips. She stared intently at the upper lip scar that Emma wants to memorize. The blonde took in the bridge of Regina’s nose, how right it looked on Regina. And suddenly, Regina’s thick eyelashes moved and the most chocolate colored eyes are meeting her.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody moved. Both are afraid to scare the other. Their eyes are searching. What for, they don’t know.</p><p> </p><p>The door was heard opened, “Emma!” Alice’s delight can be heard in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Their haste in disentangling from each other is comical they might just laugh. Regina righted her dress and regarded Alice with a nod as Emma gave the younger blonde a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Their gazes met again, Alice’s back on Regina. The thing that happened on Emma’s birthday happened again, only this time with better light and more details was presented to their eyes. And both wondered if it’s going to be like that every time. They held their gazes, neither had an idea what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps doing none is the best. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That girl’s ability to have whatever she wants is beyond my understanding,” the brunette said as she plopped down beside Emma who is eating her third slice of watermelon. “Tell me, Princess, do they not feed you enough in the castle?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Regina. You’re the one who always give her what she wants,” the blonde answered. They’re on the Swan Lake, Alice insisted on going because it will be winter soon and they won’t be able to play with water if it’s cold. “And yes. They do feed me in the castle. Playing with a teenager who has more energy is quite tiring. Something you wouldn’t know because you won’t join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “Please. I’m not a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“As am I,” Emma said but only got a snort from the older woman as a response. “Are you telling me I’m a child?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged as she bit an apple and stared at Alice’s form playing on the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s mouth gaped. “I do remember you attending my 18<sup>th</sup> birthday. I’m a woman now.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina only hummed and it only irritates Emma more.</p><p> </p><p>So, with no much thinking, Emma picked up the few seeds of watermelon she removed from the fruit and threw it at Regina’s face. “Take it back.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina turned to Emma, with an apple mid chew and watermelon seeds sticking on her face, “And you tell me you’re not childish.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to do it as Emma huffed and continued eating. Regina removed the seeds in her face as Emma only watched her, chuckling. The brunette glared at the playful princess. The younger woman gave her a sheepish smile. Regina rolled her eyes, having the need to bite her inner cheek to suppress a smile that wants to escape her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I still have a seed on my face?” Regina asked after touching her face.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head while biting down her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not lie to me,” Regina warned.</p><p> </p><p>Emma let out a chuckle and reached out to touch Regina’s right jaw. And Regina shouldn’t really be feeling a tingling sensation. “I now realized why you won’t like to play with us.” Regina arched an eyebrow, challenging the Princess to continue. “You’re too old for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina growled. Emma laughed. “My life clock is not moving. I’m not aging.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smirked wide, “It doesn’t mean you’re not old.” The answer only made Regina clench her jaw, all the while glaring at Emma. The Princess only laughed harder.</p><p> </p><p>Alice seemed to have heard Emma as she walked towards them, “What’s the joke?” The little blonde was already smiling. Finding Regina pouting with whatever Princess Emma has said seemed to happen often, though Regina cleared to her that she’s not really upset with Emma. The blonde Princess is simply annoying, an idiot and way over her head, at least that’s how Regina described Emma. Well for her, Alice, the Princess is mindful of others, loyal and funny. Also, Emma can make Regina’s eyes twinkle.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, dearest Alice, do I look old?” it was Regina who asked.</p><p> </p><p>Emma barked out a laugh again, “She doesn’t look old, but she definitely feels like one. How does it feel to be old anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice giggled, so it’s this conversation again. Ever since they talked about how to help Regina and her not aging problem, jokes about the brunette’s age started. At first they’re both hesitant about it, but there’s some playful glint and replies from the older woman so they just carried on. Alice even talked to Regina about it and her guardian assured her that it’s nothing but a tease and it’s alright.</p><p> </p><p>“I simply don’t like to join you splashing water to each other. It’s <em>cold</em>,” Regina defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say,” the Princess stated in a sing song. “How’s the searching by the way? Any luck?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. Alice knew Regina is a little disappointed with their progress, so the youngest was the one to answer, “Still nothing. We did try to do the list. We helped a stranger. We baked a hundred cookies. You were here earlier when we laughed ‘till we cry. We practically did anything Regina’s heart may desire.” Alice smirked and stage whispered to Emma, “I finally forced her to finish a painting.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s mouth hung dramatically. Regina rolled her eyes and said, “I told you it’s a dead end.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s excitement didn’t waver as she asked Regina, “May I see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” “Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice and Regina answered at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we will not show Emma,” Regina said with conviction.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that bad, Regina,” Alice tried to amend, “Keeping in mind that you’re a beginner.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina narrowed her eyes on Alice, “It’s my painting so, no, you may not see it, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” the Princess asked in a voice only little girls use.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Alice joined Emma’s plea.</p><p> </p><p>With a dramatic sigh and a more dramatic roll of eyes Regina gave in with a, “Alright. I’ll show you sometime.” In a murmur she added, “I knew I should have burned that thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will do no such thing,” Emma warned.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes, again. Alice giggled. She wonders when Regina’s eyes will finally roll off of her face. “I’ll hide it for you, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina stared at her, wide eyed. “You’re choosing her, over me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going now,” Alice replied instead and went back to playing in the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Once Alice is out of earshot, Emma called for Regina’s attention. Regina’s expectant yet sad look was the one Emma got to see. “I’m sorry to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Regina said, sounding so resigned and tired.</p><p> </p><p>Emma offered Regina another apple, the brunette having finished the first. Regina stared at it incredulously but took it nonetheless. “We will find something soon,” the blonde assured.</p><p> </p><p>Regina can only let out a sigh and a nod, more like a gesture of acknowledgement than agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it that you desired back then that it was so worthy of staying alive forever?” Emma asked, eating a watermelon again.</p><p> </p><p>Regina pondered whether she should tell Emma her darkest desire or not. The brunette ended up shaking her head, since when did she contemplated with telling the truth? “Snow White’s head in a plate,” Regina said in a low voice, fearing that the admission is enough to scare the Princess off.</p><p> </p><p>Emma put down the watermelon as she regarded Regina and her answer, “You’re right, I wouldn’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Regina shrugged and took a bite from the apple to occupy her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried forgiving her?” Emma asked blinking at Regina like they aren’t talking about her mother at all.</p><p> </p><p>Regina eyed Emma warily, silently searching for any malice in the blonde’s face. When she saw nothing but indifference, she told her the truth. “I don’t know. I don’t really think about it. I don’t think I could, in all honesty.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and continued eating, “I won’t push.” And that’s all she said.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed, Emma is a good friend to her and Regina wants to be a good friend too. She doesn’t know what will happen next after she tells Emma this but Regina guesses she’s about to find out. “I met Snow when she’s ten. I saved her from an accident, exactly like how we met each other. That time, King Leopold, your grandfather, is looking for a new bride. He thought the rightful reward for saving her precious daughter is asking her savior’s hand in marriage. My mother accepted it for me, though I didn’t like the idea. At the time, I was secretly in a relationship with someone. Mother didn’t know, and Snow accidentally found out about us. Your stupid mother thought telling my mother, who has a very dark power and is anticipating the wedding above everyone, about me loving someone else would stop the wedding. The night before the wedding, we were getting ready to run away. My mother caught us and crushed his heart in front of me, at the stables. He was the stable boy,” Regina finished. And without much control to her seething anger she added, “Snow White basically ripped out my chance at true love.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma put down her finished watermelon and only now Regina stared at her. Just like before, Emma’s face showed no emotion. “She’s a kid, she’s supposed to be stupid,” the blonde had said before reaching for a cloth and wiped her mouth and hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well, in case you missed the part, I told you he died,” Regina said in a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>“Does she know your mother will kill him?” Emma asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, the latter just shrugged. “Are you defending your mother? Of course you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned as she set aside the cloth and rested her hands in front of her, “I’m simply asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. Of course, Emma will side with her mother, it would be stupid not to.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m siding with my mother, being in favor of her, I would have said ‘I’m sure she didn’t mean it’,” Emma added. “It didn’t mean your hurting is invalid though.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t respond. The princess has a point. But she didn’t need to know that.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know it’s True Love?” Emma asked in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?!” Regina asked, offended.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde held out her arms forward, “I’m only asking. I haven’t felt it before, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it’s not right to speak badly of the dead?” Regina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not speaking badly of him, I’m curious,” Emma defended.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to know? He died. Can’t you let that sink in into that thick head of yours?” Regina snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for upsetting you, I was just asking,” Emma asked in a high pitched voice and stood up. But before she can go further she suddenly turned back facing Regina again, “I think you should start thinking about trying to forgive my parents.” Regina haven’t got the chance to reply because Emma was already walking quickly towards Alice.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“She’s asleep,” Alice whispered as she and the Princess made their way back to the tent. She put down Emma’s bag where the things they used are. The Princess was holding the painting they finished, and set it on the ground to further dry. </p><p> </p><p>Emma stared at Regina’s laying form and it is in fact Regina is asleep. “Good thing she is, she really looks tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice nodded, “That’s because she is tired.” The Princess crept inside the tent, careful not to wake the other woman. Alice stayed outside, curious at how different Emma acts; the latter’s eyes are unfocused.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was laid down, with her hands tucked under her right cheek, and her folded knees close to her stomach. The older blonde took note of Regina’s relaxed face, for the first time since they started working on revising the potion she took, there’s no wrinkle in Regina’s forehead. The only visible thing that it left was the small bags, look more like lines, under the brunette’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Alice stared at Emma’s focused gaze at Regina. She heard from the market that Regina was the Evil Queen and Princess Emma was the daughter of Snow White, her guardian’s nemesis. To think that they’re friends is something the young blonde wouldn’t believe if she’s not seeing it. So Alice learned not to question anything and just trust Regina’s judgment. But with how intent Emma is looking at the woman now, like she’s trying to memorize her face, Alice senses something different. Is this how you should look at your friend? Because this is how Regina looks at Emma too. But Alice doesn’t look at her friends like this. The younger blonde made her leave lost in thoughts, “I think I’ll wonder around the forest.” A brief nod, the Princess didn’t even spare her a glance, is all Alice got before she took a tentative step backward.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it is, Alice will know, just not today.</p><p> </p><p>Alice is not around. She’s somewhere, exactly where, Emma doesn’t know. How can she process Alice’s words when she’s too busy staring at someone so beautiful. Regina’s beautiful. She knows she should not be staring, because it’s impolite and creepy, well Regina won’t know won’t she? So Emma continued to stare, sitting idly beside Regina, staring at the older woman’s face like she can’t stare at anything else. Not like she will.</p><p> </p><p>Emma had an idea, reaching blindly for her bag, Emma searched using only her sense of touch for a paper she knows is empty and for a graphite. Emma have never done sketching a person’s face before, only used graphite for shadowing but never as the main material. Perhaps Regina would be the first.</p><p>She wants to start, she really did. Emma knows she should start with Regina’s closed eyes, form its side, accent her thick eye lashes. Then sketch the brunette’s black and beautiful eyebrows, like it was perfectly done when in truth it’s natural. Include the wrinkles beside her eyes, the proof that she’s human and not a flawless heavenly being. Draw the frame of her face perfectly, like how perfect her face’s shape is for her looks. Go back at the center and draw the bridge of her nose, how from the beginning of her eyebrow, it’s narrowed. How it slides down narrowly, widens just a little bit, narrows again and ends pointy yet round. Do not hide her scar, punctuate it. It’s a touch of supposed imperfection in such beautiful creature. That’s how she would’ve drawn it, if only she could.</p><p> </p><p>Fallen leaves around and outside the tent started to float. Still Emma didn’t notice. She felt light too, like she’s somewhere above the cloud and she’s looking at a Goddess living in there. Maybe she is.</p><p> </p><p>Regina is too beautiful for a sketch to do. Nothing would ever copy her beauty. That’s it.</p><p> </p><p>Only when the paper she manage to hold lightly and the tent itself start to float did Emma realized what’s different in her surroundings. The floating things dropped in an instant at the same time, causing a sound to erupt.</p><p> </p><p>Regina woke up because of a sound, a sound of something, or some things, falling either hard enough or a lot enough to blew wind to her body. She scratched her eyes off of sleep as she made sight of another human form in front of her, hastily moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” was Regina’s first question upon opening her eyes. She took time to adjust at the afternoon light before she can clearly see the Princess in front of her, suspiciously not making eye contact and is fidgeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon,” the other woman greeted despite being disarray. “Alice said she’ll wonder somewhere around here. I’m going to look for her so we can go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, are you alright?” the brunette asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s concern doesn’t really help Emma’s thoughts right now. Not when she thinks she just made things around her float with no reason, perhaps there is she just doesn’t know. “Just fine,” The blonde answered her voice a little shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Regina gave up. “I’ll start packing if you are really in need of going home.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was about to stand up and ignore the Princess but the latter muttered, “We need to head home so you can have a proper rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina gazed up to the Princess, searching her words, her expression, her face and what exactly does that mean. She must have stared for too long because all the Princess did was walk away. For the whole day, Emma’s hair was down but now, it’s held in a bun by her gift. The swan hair accessory looks so beautiful at the blonde’s hair. It wasn’t the first time Regina saw it there, but it still amazes her how the Princess really uses her gift. It does thing to her, the thought of Emma liking her gift.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette continued to stare at the princess’ back even until she can’t make up Emma’s form. She knew something happened with Emma, but she can’t push her to tell it, not when Emma was so patient with her and respectful of her past and secrets. Regina can only sigh. Keeping up with a person is hard, something she never really did for she was raised with no friends. But Regina thinks she wouldn’t mind analyzing Emma.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Regina is wearing a hood and is holding Roci’s reins. They’re walking down the road towards Snow White’s castle. Emma was walking beside her, while Alice is riding Roci, the princess’ bag also with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have some places to be, Princess?” Regina started to ask, not quite believing that Emma will go home solely because she wants her to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina slowed down from walking but eventually returned to her natural speed. Hoping the Princess will say anything more as to why she wants to go home.</p><p> </p><p>Above the horse, Alice watched their interaction with curiosity. The two older women have a very unusual way of communicating sometimes the young blonde gives up understanding them. Like sometimes, they look like they’re fighting but they said it’s called bantering. Sometimes they just look at each other like they talk with their eyes and smile. Sometimes, like this, they’re acting so uncomfortable with each other. Alice wonders if they act exactly the same without her around. Maybe she should ask her guardian.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the point where one can see the castle. They stopped a few steps away from the opening where Emma’s room can be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“We can only be ‘till here, Princess,” Regina whispered, fearing anyone might make out her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” the blonde Princess answered in the same whispered tone.</p><p> </p><p>“We will watch you until you safely made it inside,” Regina said. “Go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Princess Emma,” Alice greeted as she handed the royalty her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Until next time, Alice,” Emma bade.</p><p> </p><p>With a wave from Alice and a nod from Regina, Emma started walking away. She forced her head not to look back. All the while, Regina is pleading she will. She doesn’t know when she’ll see the other woman’s face after all. After the incident of the guard following Emma, they agreed to meet not as frequently as before which limits their meet up only twice a week.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she likes having us around?” Alice asked Regina when the Princess was out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p> “I hope so,” Regina answered.</p><p> </p><p>The distant tone is enough for Alice to confirm that her guardian is indeed not listening to her. Alice wonders why, “Do you like having her around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Regina answered without meaning to. She’s too busy staring intently at Emma’s head, hoping it will sense her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she’s beautiful?” Alice continued asking her guardian, leaning forward watching Regina’s matching distant gaze. It is the same too focused gaze Emma had earlier. Alice is itching for answers.</p><p> </p><p>Then Regina answered sounding breathless, “Very.”</p><p> </p><p>Confirmed, her guardian is definitely under a spell that is Princess Emma. Still, Alice replied, “I think she thinks you’re beautiful too.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice’s comment seemed to break Regina from her trance, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>The little blonde shrugged and waved at the way ahead. Regina turned to Emma’s direction and saw the Princess nearing the castle. She gave a nod and turned to ride her horse. With a final acknowledgement from the Princess, Regina pulled Roci’s rein so they can change direction.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say again?” Regina remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Alice answered quickly, obviously hiding something as she quickly shut her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Regina can’t seem to ask about it more as she shook her head, she’s maybe really tired that her mind is becoming more distant every moment that passes by like she can’t think right.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Emma are friends, right?” Alice asked after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Regina answered with a nod though Alice can’t see it. “Why did you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Alice answered.</p><p> </p><p>Regina knows she should suspect Alice’s behavior. But right now all she wants to do is go home, sleep and rest, and probably wait until she sees a certain blonde again.</p><p> </p><p>Alice though, found the confirmation she’s looking for. Whatever it is that’s between Emma and Regina, it’s mutual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Snow stood sternly in front of the Dark One’s cell. The imp, sitting on the ground, is grinning at the royalty. “The future in exchange of my freedom,” Rumplestiltskin teased.</p><p> </p><p>“The future in exchange of better food,” the Queen offered.</p><p> </p><p>With still no news about Jiminy Cricket, Snow White cannot contain her lack of knowledge about her daughter’s future with her former evil step mother. With not much of a choice, Snow White turned to a decision she’s starting to regret now. It’s not like she will listen to the Dark One, but she just needs something, no matter how little it is. The Queen needs to know or even just a reassurance that Princess Emma won’t die, or do something irrational like turning dark.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark One laugh, actually laughed, “Did you really think the future is that cheap, your Majesty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just give me something, Rumplestiltskin,” Snow White snarled and edged closer to the thing separating her and the crocodile-man. “This creation with someone evil, was it a good thing or a bad thing?”</p><p> </p><p>In truth, the Dark One isn’t sure. The gift of fore-seeing is not what everyone thought it to be. The picture is always not whole, nor literal. Everything is in fragment, in need of analyzing and great understanding. Everything is given in riddles. That’s the reason anyone who can perform foresight can only give one truth at a time. And only recently, the scene of the future is starting to be clear on his mind. “I don’t know. But it’s coming.” Rumplestiltskin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Would I really need to stole the dagger and force the truth out of you?” the Queen threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m stating what I know. You can’t know, what I know,” Rumple singsong as he stood up and started dancing around. “You don’t know what I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you exactly know, Rumplestiltskin?” Snow White asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark One suddenly stopped dancing and stared at the royal, his eyes wide. “Get me out of here and I will tell you!” he started being aggressive so the woman took a step back. “Get me out of here and you’ll know!”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you don’t know anything, too,” the Queen guessed.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been shut off something within the man as he suddenly stopped yelling and he dramatically slid down.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know it, do you?” Snow White accused. “I come here for four days straight, and you played me with half truths. No, are they even the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Rumplestiltskin yelled. “Those are the truth!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the whole truth then,” The woman demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not yet. Not whole yet,” Rumplestiltskin started sobbing like a crazy man he was. “Not whole yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will never visit you again, Rumple,” Snow White threatened. “I will never, I swear, never step foot in this cell again if you don’t tell me the truth now!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” the Dark One become ballistic again. “No! The truth… not whole… not whole yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow White’s brows furrowed. Without confirming or denying her threat, she left the crocodile-man’s cell leaving the latter wailing in her wake.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed, finally. Making the brunette laugh was what Emma has been working on ever since they started walking from the lake. Aside from Emma painting swans, they did nothing but bicker, as Emma claimed that teasing and annoying, as Regina called it, is as amusing as painting.</p><p> </p><p>They had been walking on the forest towards her castle for almost two hours now, as if they had an agreement that they’ll walk as slow as they can just so their moment will last. It had been three days since they last saw each other and the longing for the other’s company is left unsaid but known to both. The two women also didn’t talk about the situations they found themselves weeks ago; the situations where they almost kissed. Both women shrugged the topic off, assuming that the other doesn’t want to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>In order to relieve the frustration Emma knows Regina is feeling after all their attempts to lift the potion, Emma started telling the older woman silly stories, even if it included Regina saying the word idiot more than she ever did the whole time they’ve known each other.</p><p> </p><p>“It is true, I was a stupid child,” Emma repeated as she chuckled despite it being her story she’s telling. “Nobody told me roses have thorns and poisonous.”</p><p> </p><p>“A total idiot,” Regina commented, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“They ended up sending me to the Blue Fairy,” Emma continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing you’re still alive,” Regina snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I was chained in my chambers for months,” Emma protested, as if the event hadn’t occurred yet.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had been your mother, you’d be chained for years,” Regina teased. “Clearly, you can keep your hands to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t like you to be my mother,” the Princess commented.</p><p> </p><p>The comment rewarded Emma another chuckle from Regina, “I wouldn’t dream of it either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know the feeling’s mutual,” the princess stuck out her tongue playfully.</p><p> </p><p>The former Evil Queen playfully rolled her eyes that made the blonde laugh. “Ironically enough, roses are my favorite flower,” the brunette said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Emma asked her voice rising up. Then she snorted, “Of course it would be your favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that expected to be my favorite?” the brunette asked in curiosity, coming to a halt. Still, the Princess continued to walk, only slower this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Roses have thorns. Whoever wants to get it must really be careful and patient removing it. Because of course, you’ll give whoever tries to own you a hard time,” the blonde rolled her eyes. Emma looked over her shoulder with a playful smirk outshining the sunlight. “You’re also quite poisonous.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina scoffed, stepping ahead of the Princess and blocking the younger woman’s way. “You think you’re so smart, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far, but thank you,” Emma answered in an exaggerated delight. She rounded Regina and continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>With no choice but to stroll behind Emma, Regina challenged, “Well then, what is the Princess’ favorite flower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Black-Eyed Susans,” the blonde answered confidently. “The yellow ones are extremely pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette waited for an explanation, but it didn’t come so she pried, “That’s it? You won’t give your favorite flower an analogy?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s none,” Emma answered truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter to you that they grow everywhere in the Enchanted Forest? Not so special if you ask me,” Regina said.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps it being common is what I liked most.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged and mentioned, “How come I haven’t seen a painting of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you one if you finally show me your painting,” Emma countered. Regina did say she’ll let Emma see, but she didn’t bring it on the lake today so Emma has no luck on seeing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget I asked,” Regina replied instead.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be so bad,” Emma muttered under her breath. “I’ll make you a painting of rose if you’ll just let me see the painting,” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>Regina did tell the princess she will show her the painting so she replied, “You don’t need to do that. I gave you my word, so you’ll see it, perhaps next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded but after a beat she asked, “What’s your favorite animal?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are going there, aren’t we?” Regina asked, amused. “What are you going to ask next, the man I want to marry?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde princess stopped walking and stared at her like she’s supposed to know the answer to her question. “Friends are allowed to ask each other questions. Besides, we’ve done that, didn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman nodded. Indeed they have finished that talk, quite remarking Emma remembered. She may have thought whether the younger woman remembers all their conversations longer than she thought for it was the blonde who ended her trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to?” the brunette asked in fake resignation.</p><p> </p><p>“Come now, is it so bad that you don’t want to share?” Emma teased. “You already know what mine is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Horses,” Regina relented. Then she snorted, remembering what the princess’ favorite animal is. “Have I told you that swans fits you well?”</p><p> </p><p>“That better be a good analogy,” Emma started to chuckle even before hearing what Regina got to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it reminds of the story of Odette who is a princess,” Regina started.</p><p> </p><p>“A Princess Odette with no Prince Siegfried,” Emma smirked and added, “It also symbolizes grace and elegance, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina snorts, because of course the Princess will mention that, “It is its appearance, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Emma asked intrigued, “White?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckles, and anticipates the Princess’ reaction. “It’s the beak actually.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde faced her, eyebrows furrowed. Regina bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing or telling the princess she’s adorable.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Regina continued, “Didn’t it amaze you? Swans have white feathers, yet from their eyes to the beak, aside from the yellow, it’s black. Quite contradicting, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Emma asked, offended.</p><p> </p><p>“It means, Princess,” Regina started her voice sound sickeningly sweet, “…that you have quite the mouth in you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s not my fault you have such sass in you,” Emma countered. “I wouldn’t let you have an upper hand of me that easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve learned that fact months ago,” the brunette said her voice saddens considerably as the castle is now in view.</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing it’s clear then,” Emma answered in the same low and sad voice. Somewhat every time they see each other, it gets harder to say goodbye. It gets harder to wait another few days before they can see the other again.</p><p> </p><p>Regina clutched the cloak tighter and lowered its hood that’s covering her face. They made it to the end of the forest and the opening of the clearing towards the Princess’ room, their spot. It was Regina, in a hushed manner, that spoke “I’ll see you in a few days, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps we should meet earlier next time,” Emma suggested as she searched Regina’s brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be waiting for you here,” Regina replied keeping the princess’ gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s settled,” Emma gave a closed lipped smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Regina agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded as she pointed at the castle. “I’ll see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You definitely will,” Regina replied as she gestured behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Both women acknowledged their separate ways, still no one really moved. No one dared to lose the eye contact either.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get inside now,” Emma bid again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll go now too,” Regina, again, agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them can only nod as she and the blonde turned away, a little uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” They said at the same time and they both chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up turning away at the same time, both keeping themselves from turning around oblivious to the fact that someone is watching them.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Queen Snow knows that any time soon, her daughter will be back for lunch. She’s also aware that she met Regina today. The Princess is keeping herself in the castle mostly after the incident, focusing on reading books, painting and sometimes watching the guards train. Staying in one place is something she knows the young woman doesn’t like because she is an adventurer and explorer like her parents. It amazes Queen Snow how Regina seemed to help the blonde grow some patience, a quality she never had back when she’s a child. It amazes her how the blonde can wait days for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Just like what she’s expecting, she made form of two familiar women coming out of the forest trees while she’s hiding in a nearby tree. She kept quiet, silently watching the two women who are, Snow White assumed, saying their goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Saying goodbye should be quick, right? But it’s not for the two. They’re… lingering, that the queen is sure.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White is intrigued. But before she can think of more, Emma was walking towards the castle with her hands clutching her bag tightly. Regina is also walking away. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Regina willed herself to think. Think of anything other than the princess. Maybe, a new idea or activity for the potion, that thing she will think of.</p><p> </p><p>What does her heart desire? Regina doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>What is something not tangible but can be achieved or experienced? Regina can’t think of anything else she hadn’t done.</p><p> </p><p>What is something much powerful than a potion than can lift the potion, alone? Perhaps the most powerful magic can.</p><p> </p><p>Regina stopped dead in her tracks. Love, is the most powerful magic of all.</p><p> </p><p>The word alone, for whatever reason caused flashes of images in Regina’s mind. Like a big red beautiful gown walking down the staircase. Like a red mask covering a face. Like a piercing and full of life green with yellow stripes eyes. Like a slender hand handing an apple or a red cloak or bread or a rolled paper with a painting of swan in it. Like the high cheeks obviously fighting a smile. Like a pink, pale and thin lips in a tight smile. Like a mundane of blonde hair facing her as the owner is looking the other way painting a swan. Like the same blonde hair held together in a bun by a wooden swan hair piece.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head. Emma is all over her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Snow woke up early today, just about dawn to be exact. It’s been a few days since Princess Emma went out of the castle, she knows one of these days Emma will go out to see Regina again. She had been right. She walked out of her veranda to see a faintest light escaping from her daughter’s room. Someone’s eager. She stared at her husband’s sleeping form for a while and decided she didn’t need to wake him up, so slipped out of their room.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen looked to her left and right before advancing turning left. She’s on her way to the Princess’ room to see, or rather hear, if indeed Emma is planning to go out at this hour. Moving as quietly as she can, Snow White, an ex-bandit, made it to the blonde princess’ room. She leaned to the young woman’s door and the faintest sound of feet walking around can be heard. With the knowledge of her daughter fleeing the castle soon, Snow White made her way to the staircase as quietly as before.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding behind a tree, a little away from the Princess window, the Queen waited for the light from Emma’s room to disappear. A minute or so after, she heard movements from the other side of the forest. Hiding herself more, Snow White saw as the former Evil Queen’s form emerge from the darkness of the forest. The sun’s light is slowly cascading the sky in the smallest manner and it’s not enough for anyone to see clearly, Snow White is sure Regina hadn’t seen her. The older brunette is walking cautiously and is wearing a thick cloak, but her gaze is focused on the window of the blonde as she went out of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>A very familiar face went out of the window, the starting to light up sky illuminating the smile that is gracing her lips as she waved for the cloaked woman at the ground. The cloaked woman waved in return and it only made the young woman above beam. Snow White watched them silently, wishing she could see more of Regina’s expression. The older woman’s head is hidden in the hood of her cloak. The current Queen’s eyes snapped above when she heard fabric being thrown out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>Almost comically at how immediate, Regina removed her hood so she can look up at Emma properly. “What are you doing?” she hissed in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White’s scared too. It was her daughter, at the crack of dawn who is more likely to jump out of her window using her two joined bed sheets which didn’t even reached the ground. Still, Snow White can’t help but note how Regina seemed to sound angry, should she step out of her spot?</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes the handmaidens are up at this hour,” Emma yelled in a whisper manner in return.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head, “We can wait a few more hours! That is dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>It is indeed dangerous. Snow White wished for this moment that her daughter will listen to the former Evil Queen. But instead she heard the blonde Princess yelled, “Nonsense!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head again, and hissed louder, “Princess, I’m serious! We can wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, the Princess went out of sight, looking like retrieving something, she came back with her bag of art materials in hand, yelling a “Catch this, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s about to protest again but Emma positioned the bag outside the window. Knowing that the blonde will be upset if her beloved art materials won’t make it safely, and how big the trust Emma is giving her, Regina can’t help but position herself below the Princess’ window and gestured that she’ll be catching it.</p><p> </p><p>It should be alarming, how her daughter seemed to trust Regina fully because she let go of one of her most valuable possession without hesitation. Still, Snow White considered that maybe it’s just her daughter’s trusting nature. Emma is not an idiot, but simply naïve. The current Queen watched as the bag landed in Regina’s arms with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” the Princess asked the older brunette. When Regina answered with a shake of her head as a no, Emma nodded and started to climb out of the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, I’m serious. We could wait a little longer,” Regina tried to convince the blonde again.</p><p> </p><p>It’s already late though. With one last look at the slowly lighting up horizon, Emma was clinging onto the two joined bed sheets, literally, for dear life. The fabric was separated by the sturdy wood above the window pane used to hang Emma’s painted canvas to dry, into two, clinging to the other as a way down while the other to control the speed. Her room is a lot feet away from the ground, and the Princess hasn’t moved, not even a foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care,” Regina could only whisper, clutching Emma’s bag closer to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>They should have seen it coming. Princess Emma hadn’t been outside of her window for a minute when she let out a yelp.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s hand slipped and she mistakenly clung onto just one side of the bed sheet instead of trying to stop it by yanking the two. And she knows she’s falling, her heart is pounding so loud and fast as she wished she won’t have to brace herself to the impact sure is to come. Her eyes are shut tightly when she felt something soft cradling her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see herself slowly approaching the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The Princess’ eyes is bulged the widest she had ever seen, and her mouth is hanging open just as wide. Snow White had no idea her daughter has magic, and if she guesses right, her daughter doesn’t too. She had to force herself not to go out of her hiding spot at the need of comforting her blonde daughter. And her necessity to do the very thing is put to rest as she watched how startled and cautious Regina is with approaching Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Regina quickly slung the blonde’s bag over her head, settling it to her side, before she walked towards the very woman who is still looking at her like she’s had seen something extremely unexplainable. Perhaps Emma really did see something unexplainable. “Princess, are you hurt?” Even after she asked a question Emma still stood gaping at her. “Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Regina asked her a question. She knew also, that she wasn’t hurt. Emma wants to tell her that, but how can she? How can someone get over the experience of their bed sheet that are initially used as a rope, catch them mid-air and put them down as gently as it could?</p><p>Cautious and unsure, Regina stood in front of Emma and waved her hand in the blonde’s face. When she caught the Princess’ attention, Regina softly asked and trailed off, “Is that…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma, finally processing that Regina is slowly advancing towards her, held up both her arms. Remembering what she might be able to do, Emma clutched it to her chest instead. “Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s hands were laid out for her to accept, “You need to calm down, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma heard the softness in Regina’s voice so she let her shoulders sag. She inhaled sharply and turned, almost too afraid to do so, to face the bed sheet that somehow she, or someone, managed to save her. “We… We need to hide the bed sheets,” she muttered mostly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.” Regina offered and went where the fabrics are and collected it, “Where?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma pointed at the bush, unknowingly near her mother. Snow White hid slowly deeper to the tree’s trunk, hiding perfectly at its shadow as Regina approached the bush with no suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” Regina asked still wary despite it she smiled to Emma, a hesitant one, and offered her hand again. She knows the comfort of touch at a moment like this. She wasn’t offered one back then, she won’t allow it to happen to Emma. “Is that… you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma is still eyeing the older woman’s stretched hand for her to take. “I think so. Am I going to hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Princess,” Regina softly said, the tone not strange to her but a little to Emma and very strange to their onlooker. “You just have to calm down and trust yourself not to hurt me,” Regina said and gestured for Emma to take her hand.</p><p> </p><p>The Princess reluctantly accepted it. Her fear of possibly hurting Regina was gone upon the sudden comfort that is the brunette. “I’m…” Emma wants to say she’s scared but ended up not finishing her words.</p><p> </p><p>Emma needed not to finish her sentence. Regina had squeezed her hands in reassurance and slowly pulled the younger woman closer to her. She did so gently, as to not put Emma more on edge. “I know,” Regina smiled. Regina turned their bodies towards the forest her left hand crossing her front is holding both Emma’s hand firmly but not too tight. All the while her right hand is soothing the tense in Emma’s left forearm. Regina is practically hugging Emma.</p><p> </p><p>So Emma nodded and started following Regina’s movements away from the castle’s walls. With one last look above her room, Emma willed herself to forget the unexpected ability of hers she just discovered instead, focusing on the sensation of a hand caressing her arms while a sure hand is holding her hands.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen stayed rooted at her spot after she had overheard the conversation between Emma and Regina. She followed the sight of her brunette former step mother and her blonde daughter, walking side by side with the former’s hand hovering at the latter’s arm. Judging by how they seemed to be comfortable with each other, she thinks they are friends and not just acquaintances.</p><p> </p><p>If she wasn’t their mother and former step daughter, she would think they’re more than what they really are. But Snow White know them both, memorized their faces. Even when the sky is just about to light up, she knows them. They couldn’t be more than anything than that… right?</p><p> </p><p>What’s more is that her daughter has magic. She doesn’t know whether to be glad for her daughter’s gift or be concerned that’s she’s not there to guide her through it. The two women she had been watching are walking deeper to the woods. Snow White just hoped that whatever relationship her daughter has with her former nemesis will do her good.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be afraid of it, I am telling you,” Regina reassured as the blonde continued to walk stiffly. The princess had been biting her tongue and keeping her clammy hands to Regina’s from the moment Regina took Emma away from the castle. She explained to the woman that magic, particularly one’s own, isn’t something to be feared.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I got shocked and I hurt you unintentionally?” Emma asked finding her voice for the first time after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t like to hurt me, wouldn’t you?” Regina asked. When Emma nodded the brunette added, “Then you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“But are you certain?” Emma asked, squeezing Regina’s hand tightly again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is certain, Princess,” Regina said with a sigh. Emma’s hands loosen at that. “I trust you not to hurt me,” Regina admitted with a small smile. “You just have to trust yourself too.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded at that and squeezed Regina’s hand, “I’ll try that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m counting on it,” Regina bumped into the blonde’s shoulder and squeezed her hands numerous times before gently pulling her hand. She may have retracted her left hand but her right hand crossed Emma’s back, as it clung to Emma’s left elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Emma knows Regina didn’t remove her hand on her elbow, and she prefers it that way. No more words were said as the Princess and former Queen made their way to the lake. Unconsciously, Emma angled her arm so the brunette won’t have to put much effort into holding unto her. The older woman seemed to notice as she squeezed Emma’s arm. The blonde faced her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you finally going to let me see the painting you did?” Emma teased having set aside the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Regina faked a sigh, “I sure wished you have forgotten about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stopped walking and narrowed her eyes to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it about that painting of mine that you badly want to see it?” Regina curiously asked, matching Emma’s narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it,” Emma shrugged like the answer should be expected and continued walking just as slowly as earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought it,” Regina said in monotonous tone, shocked in a good way with Emma’s reasoning.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you show me?” Emma asked hiding her enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I could,” Regina relented. She just smiled when she felt Emma beam.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do now?” Emma asked softly, like she’s scared the brunette’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Aside from let you laugh at my bad attempt to paint, entertain you while you do the same activity, relax a little and feed you, nothing more,” Regina teased in return.</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes, “About the potion, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina took a long and deep breath in before saying, “That…” She exhaled slow and as long and answered, “I may have something in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t stop walking even as she faced a red-cheeked Regina who is also biting her lip. “Would you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina knows she’s more flustered now than she is earlier, “I would like to be sure first.” The thought of telling Emma what her idea is makes Regina’s stomach uneasy, both good and bad. The thought of Emma’s reaction though, is dizzying. For sure the princess would be disgusted, that’s what Regina has in mind. Or possibly, Emma will laugh at her. Regina would too, who would love her anyways? Without thinking much to it, Regina let out an empty laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Emma abruptly stopped walking, tugging a still chuckling Regina. The blonde knows it’s an empty laugh, she hears it every time Regina calls her the evil queen and she guesses the brunette must be thinking the same thing along the line. So Emma stared at Regina sternly and said as sternly, “Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head as she stopped the empty chuckles, “It’s silly.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not if it could help you,” Emma answered.</p><p> </p><p>Regina stared at Emma and she really wants to tell Emma, but there’s still a voice inside her that chastises her so she simply shook her head. “What about you, what are your plans?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. She didn’t really want to push, “I do not appreciate you changing the topic but I will allow it. I have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled with Emma’s decision and tugged at the blonde’s arms so they can continue walking, “Would you like a former magic wielder to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“May I think about it?” Emma asked after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Regina answered with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>They both fell silent as they gazed around the forest. The sun’s peeking form can be made out in front of them, as the sky is painted with light yellow linings with a sky blue background. It makes the forest they’re walking on lighter, breezier. No words are said as they made their way to the lake.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Snow!” she heard her husband’s voice as soon as she entered her chamber again.</p><p> </p><p>“David,” Queen Snow greeted, sounding resigned.</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been? Did something happen?” King David asked.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White exhaled as she walked towards the former prince but still charming husband and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Well, I just saw our daughter fly out of her window, almost killing herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” David initially panicked and remembered that if something bad happened to Emma, his wife wouldn’t be this quiet. He guided her arms to his neck, as he rested their foreheads together, he asked, “Would you elaborate that, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow White sighed, letting the calmness that is her husband, hug her whole body. “Emma, in the crack of dawn used her bed sheets instead of walking down the hallways to meet with Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the Evil Queen allowed it?” Charming pulled his face away to study Snow’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Former Evil Queen,” Snow White corrected. “No, she didn’t like the idea. Regina even tried to convince her that they can wait a few more hours. It was your hard-headed daughter that proceeded.”</p><p> </p><p>“If she almost killed herself, how are you so calm?” he finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She helped herself…” Snow started, “…with magic.”</p><p> </p><p>The King’s arms that are wrapped around Snow White’s waist tightened. “Emma has magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just saw her use it,” Snow White answered and sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>David pecked his wife’s lips, “We’re going to talk to the Blue Fairy, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow White leaned in for another kiss before nodding. She hugged her husband, settling her chin in David’s shoulder. A glowing and flying thing approaching caught Snow’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Snow,” the Blue Fairy, as if summoned, greeted. Correction, a glowing and flying being was what caught Snow White’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Snow,” the flying cricket greeted in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Jiminy!” Snow White cried in delight. Her husband let go of her as they both faced the beings in front of them. “Good thing you’re here. We need you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, Your Majesty?” the cricket-man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be best if you’ll be the one to break the news,” the Blue Fairy supplied.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Snow informed the cricket the news, “Regina is alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought she’s already dead. There’s no way the Evil Queen is still alive after all that wounds and after all these years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Former Evil Queen,” the Blue Fairy corrected like what Snow White had done to her husband earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“For some unknown reason, she is not dead,” the King confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s also friends with our daughter,” Snow White added.</p><p> </p><p>“And is a guardian to a little girl,” the Blue Fairy added.</p><p> </p><p>“How…” Jiminy can’t find the right words now. Not when he just came back to a very peaceful kingdom only to find out that the worst reality from their past is still out there.</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s more,” the King said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma…” Snow started and took a very deep breath, “…has magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the Fairy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I only found out this dawn,” Snow answered with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you planning to do?” Jiminy asked after the four of them fell silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know,” the current Queen walked towards her bed and sat heavily. “We are hoping you could help us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who else knows?” the Cricket asked as he landed on the table in front of Snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the four of us,” it was David who answered. “Though they are may be thinking we had suspicion. She did found out about the Guard we sent to spy on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure Regina has changed?” Jiminy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Blue nodded in confirmation, “I believe she did. She was looking after the girl quite impressively. She, without meaning to, wished hard enough for the little girl to get better for her wish to reach me. An Evil Queen wouldn’t do any of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We still aren’t sure, Blue,” the King countered, defensive of every possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Blue agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White’s loud sigh silenced all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk this over. I’m sure we can work on something,” the cricket tried to give them a little hope.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Emma?” Snow asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Blue Fairy cleared her throat and said, uncertain, “If Regina did change, and if they are friends, she’ll help the Princess right?”</p><p> </p><p>Two audible sigh from the couple were heard. All four fell silent as the early morning sun made itself known by lightening the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, Regina,” Emma said as she continued to stare at the painting of a single rose in her hands. A single red rose standing in the center and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not nice to lie to anyone Emma,” Regina said with a sigh, attempting to snatch the paper away again. With no luck, Regina just plucked another part of her bread and shoved it in her mouth. Regina growled audibly so both blonde would know her displeasure. They are inside the makeshift tent, enjoying Alice’s first self made without any supervision bread.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I was lying?” Emma questioned the brunette without looking at her. Instead, she put the paper closer to her and examined the strokes intently. They weren’t as perfect as Emma’s strokes or Alice’s but it is done with care. Not quite perfect, because some are shaky and uneven but it is beautiful. <em>Of course, it would be beautiful, just like Regina- no, not like Regina is not beautiful, just… like how she does other things.</em> The princess shook her head to stop her train of thoughts as she finally turned to face Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Then stop playing nice,” Regina snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you always chastised me for being too eager about food. Didn’t it occur to you that maybe your work is beautiful enough for me to put down the bread Alice made?” Emma countered.</p><p> </p><p>Alice watched them silently, her head turning back and forth between the two women, silently observing. She was aware that the older women’s meeting would be earlier than usual, what she isn’t aware is that Regina finally let her bake without guidance and told her to deliver it to their spot by the lake once she’s finished. Buzzed with excitement, Alice made it earlier than her usual wake up time. It ended as a good call, because Emma and Regina decided to move a little away from their usual spot. To avoid getting caught after the guard spied on Emma, her brunette guardian had explained.</p><p> </p><p>“You think it’s beautiful?” Regina asked almost like a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you for numerous times, yes I do,” Emma answered and picked up a bread. “Don’t forget Alice said it too.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice nodded in affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, can I have it back now?” Regina asked with her hands outstretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you promise you won’t burn it?” Emma asked with her eyebrows high.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try not to,” Regina said with an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Then can I just keep it?” Emma asked hope and desperation in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s mine so I get to decide what to do with it,” Regina answered, smirk in her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you let me? You’ll burn it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’ll laugh at it when I’m gone,” Regina said as if it should be obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice stopped chewing. The bickering in front of her is suddenly more important than eating her food properly. She wonders what they’re thinking. If she were in position of one of them Alice will certainly be upset. But again, Emma and Regina are different from everybody. Their friendship is unusual.</p><p> </p><p>“Promises can be broken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not my promises.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger blonde continued to stare at them as both women made their retorts. She wonders what does these two feel whenever the other is chastising them. Actually, Alice thinks this isn’t just friendship. From what she observed the last time she was with them, Alice can tell that they are attracted to each other. Like what she learned the last time, it was mutual.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t know about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a low but long exhale. This isn’t just friendship, Alice thinks now. Maybe love? She had read and heard about people falling in love. Alice has been living for so long at a tower that she didn’t see much, but is living outside long enough for her to have an idea how it is.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t actually hold onto that, right Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever let you down, Regina?”</p><p> </p><p>As Alice continued to listen to them, she knows it is not supposed to be like this. But people also said that lovers make time for each other. Well, Regina and Emma schedules their meetings. The stories told her that they make sacrifices and take risks. Well, Regina almost get caught but still she sees Emma, and Emma is probably risking her life and reputation but it didn’t stop her from seeing the brunette. Again, Emma and Regina are not like any other people.</p><p> </p><p>“Alice, can you tell Emma she can’t just claim my work?” Regina turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>In a beat, Emma is also facing her. “Alice, can you tell Regina that she should let me take care of the painting she will probably burn?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice stared at them, first to Regina, then to Emma and repeat. She ended up sighing and shrugging. She really doesn’t want to think about it. It’s not like she will do anything about it. Alice is anything but nosy. Whatever this thing Emma and Regina have, they can figure it out on their own. They’re <em>adults</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed. “Fine,” she relented. “Keep it. Laugh at me all you want, for all I care.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed too, “I won’t mock you and your work, Regina.”                                                        </p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, what I’ve been meaning to ask is what your secret solution is,” Emma said, eyeing Regina curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need to know?” Regina whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to,” Emma shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t want to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice stared at them. Now tired at how the two women seemed to fight, or whatever they call it, about anything and everything at all.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t even tell me about your plans with your magic!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sorry to disappoint but I actually found out about it now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Alice stopped their fight. “You have magic?” she asked the woman who have the same hair color as hers.</p><p> </p><p>“She does,” Regina confirmed, “and she doesn’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because nobody told me that it is a possibility for me to possess one,” Emma defended.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes; Alice wonders how can Regina not be dizzy of all the eye rolling.</p><p> </p><p>“What I don’t understand is why Regina won’t tell me whatever it is that she think may free her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice audibly gulped. After everything that she found out, she may have an idea of what Regina’s solution is. But she never had the courage to ask her guardian about it. Whenever the conversations go that way the brunette blushes. It gives Alice the confirmation she needs about her idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to,” Regina, clearly uneasy said with finality.</p><p> </p><p>Emma just sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration. The older blonde never pushed Regina with anything, only now. So with the thought that she really can’t do anything if Regina doesn’t want to tell her about it, she rolled Regina’s work and laid it in front of her. “Alright, whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice and Regina stared as Emma grabbed her bag and went out of the tent with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina is once again walking towards Emma’s castle. It’s just before afternoon, and the sun is up. The flowers Emma manages to get her hands into are full of life as the winter can now be felt. Emma took note that she should probably knit a blanket for Regina and Alice. She watched at the corner of her eye as Regina fall a little step behind. As if Emma can’t feel the brunette’s gaze on her, she continued to touch anything her hands can get into.</p><p> </p><p>Regina clutched her cloak and the paper she removed from her waistband as she discreetly stared at the younger woman walking beside her. They didn’t talk about what happened after Emma hastily left the tent. She watched as the princess trailed the leaves they’re walking past and caressed the trunk of trees they’re passing by. “You’re going to get your hand hurt, Princess,” Regina said, not intending it to sound so soft.</p><p> </p><p>Being chastised by Regina is not new to Emma, but being scolded in that soft manner, that is somewhat different. Good different, might she clear. So Emma stopped with whatever she’s doing and simply assisted the weight of her bag hanging on her side.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to walk in silence and Regina knows that they are nearing the Princess’ castle. So using her right hand she stopped the blonde from walking. “You can have it,” she said as she held out the painting she made.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s eyed the paper curiously, “You made it perfectly clear that you don’t want to give it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what I said, I made it. I get to decide what to do with it, so take it,” Regina started to get nervous and she took Emma’s hand and placed it there.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you?” Emma said, or more of asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides I already have one of your paintings,” Regina replied, remembering the painting of a swan Emma had given her as a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>“That you do,” Emma remembered too. “Thank you,” she said more firmly this time. “I mean it, it’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina just nodded and ducked her head to hide her reddening cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde, known to her what she just occurred, faced the direction they’re walking to waiting for Regina to level her steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” Regina asked after she put down her hood. “Will you promise to tell me whatever you plan on doing with your newly found ability?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed, “Only if you promise to tell me your secret solution.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina considered her options and asked, “In my time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always in your time,” Emma smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Regina just nodded, still a little hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>Emma reached out to hold Regina’s arm. When her hand is safely tucked on the older woman’s elbow she gave it a squeeze. She flashed the brunette a smile, which she received in return.</p><p> </p><p>The two women carried on their way towards the direction of goodbye. And later on, they lingered a little longer than they had the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days since Princess Emma last went out. Exact and same three days since Jiminy returned to Snow White’s castle, now dubbed the White Kingdom. The Queen had told the cricket that any time soon, the blonde would be leaving the castle to meet Regina near their garden and both women would walk to their rendezvous.</p><p> </p><p>That day had been today, in a breezy afternoon where the cold is palpable. Jiminy silently flew behind the sight of a brunette and blonde walking casually and shoulder to shoulder through the deepest of the forest. It had been decided by the four, the Blue Fairy, King David, Snow White, and Jiminy Cricket, that the latter would be following the Princess discreetly. It seemed to work, because even now that the Princess and former Queen had been walking for almost an hour, bickering all the while, neither woman noticed the flying being trailing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina started with catching up with what they did when the other woman was not around. Both women are snorting or laughing whenever they deliver their retort. Their conversation led to Emma asking about Regina’s potion lifting problem.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I have one in mind,” Regina said with a sigh. Alice had been asking her for hints as to what it is, she doesn’t really want to talk about it now. She tried hard not to think about it in anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me,” Emma pushed.</p><p> </p><p>“You said, in my time,” Regina reminded the Princess.</p><p> </p><p>“When exactly is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I’m finally sure,” Regina answered.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems to take forever,” Emma retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then perhaps, you should join me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Both women turned quiet for a while as Jiminy took in their surroundings. They are now walking along a lake. Emma and Regina set up the makeshift tent. Emma removed the bag on her shoulder and handed it to Regina who accepted it carefully. They were sitting inside the tent, resting, before the older woman broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Emma?” Regina asked warily. She commends the blonde for being patient with her and she really wants to be the same but the memory of Emma scared of her own magic bothers Regina. When the blonde turned to her, Regina continued, “May I ask if you have decided what to do with your magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Emma drawled out. She’s been pushing that thought aside because she’s afraid if she thought too much about it, it will act. It, after all, first acted and awakened with the thought and because of Regina. She sighed and answered, “Your right, I should probably do something about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned. “I could help?”</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy was hesitant with Regina’s offer.</p><p> </p><p>Emma matched her smile, “You would?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I was also a student once, I know how hard learning magic can be,” Regina said, her smile turning soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina just nodded to her as she stood and went out of the sheet. She offered her hand to the Princess. “Would you like me to introduce magic to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma accepted the hand and slowly went out of the tent, careful not to put much force in Regina’s hand, and may also because she’s taking her time feeling Regina’s hand in hers. “I’d love to.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The blonde still has her eyes closed so Regina had to asked, “Princess?” Regina wasn’t answered.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s brows are furrowed, searching wherever her magic is inside her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” Regina tried again, this time worried that Emma is stressed about calling for her magic.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde thought back of that afternoon where she first saw her magic. She’s blindly thinking of Regina and it seemed to fuel her magic enough to act, maybe she should do the same thing. Her brows furrowed more as she pushed herself to think of Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Regina sighed and finally decided to touch the blonde’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>With a huff, a pout and a stomp, Emma finally opened her eyes, “I can’t feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina had told Emma that most magic is driven by emotions and intentions. Naturally gifted magic wielders who possess light magic has their magic inside them, they just need to find what wills it. To Emma’s case, they had no idea what drove it. Emma answered her truthfully, she didn’t call for it, and half truthfully when she didn’t say what are her thoughts when it first acted as Regina thought it first occurred when Emma almost fell off the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any easier way to call for it?” Emma asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head, “We won’t go down that road.” The brunette remembers well how the need of defending herself and eliminating the people who tries to overpower her had been the reason she conjured her magic. She won’t turn Emma dark.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded in understanding knowing whatever Regina thought would be for the best. “Then should I climb up a tree and jumped from above?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Regina quickly answered as if the thought offended her. “That is the most stupid thing I heard from you. We will not risk your life, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy took note of Regina’s harsh and stern tone as Emma just nodded. He was a little relieved that at least Regina seemed to care for Emma’s well-being.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, anyway?” Regina inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“You said, it’s inside me, so I tried searching for it,” Emma answered with another sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded as she let what Emma told her sink in, “Maybe that is the problem. You’re thinking too much of it you’re blocking the main thing that drives it, or possibly the magic itself.”</p><p> </p><p>The frustration in Emma’s voice can be heard as she asked, “Then what am I supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed too, willing herself to breathe, “Firstly you need to stop stressing about it. It’s inside you, Emma. Let it come to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded as she closed her eyes again, breathed in and out deeply and willed her body to relax. Emma didn’t count the seconds she has her eyes closed, she just stood still and waited. That seemed to be the trick as her magic heard and felt her calm. After a while, she can see a faint light and something inside her seems to burst with a faint energy she didn’t know where came from. She waited for another while, just letting the light grew brighter, it was yellow, she can make out and the energy that was once faint seemed to travel through her arms in every vein there is. The sensation is tickling, she can’t help but chuckle she tried to stop it but the light faints again so she just let it. The light widens and brightens, it is golden yellow, Emma is sure now and the energy flows more consistent and easily in her body. Emma just watched it in fascination until suddenly the light became too bright she frantically opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched silently as the blonde seemed to eye something at first, then chuckled and soon after Emma’s finger started producing specs of light. The specs of light have the same color as her hair, light yellow. And now, as Emma opened her eyes abruptly, the brunette pointed at the Princess’ hands. The younger woman eyed it amusingly as the light started to faint until it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other as soon as the magic is gone, mirroring grins adorning their faces.</p><p> </p><p>From afar, Jiminy watched in fascination at the beautiful sight of a young woman calling her magic properly for the first time, with an unexpected person guiding her through it. He couldn’t stop the grin on his face from forming, feeling genuinely happy for the Princess and changed former Queen.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Emma is now a woman, Snow White knows. Still the fact didn’t stop the current queen from entering her daughter’s room. She had called for the blonde’s name repeatedly, calls she received no answers in return. The sun is almost setting now and the Princess is not yet in her room, the mother with black hair found out, possibly not yet in the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White admired the half finished knitted blanket that is laid out in the young woman’s chair. She touched the purple blanket with awe. She knows this is her daughter’s other past time, aside from painting that is. The blankets and everything crocheted younger Emma made was hidden in a special chest in her room, Snow White is sure this blanket would be just as beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Snow?” the man asked as he lingered on his daughter’s door.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing her husband’s voice, Snow White turned to him with a smile, “The blanket she’s making is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not yet home?” the King asked confusion and worry obvious in his feature.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen shook her head as a response, “She went out late.” She too is feeling a little worried about her daughter’s being now. The Princess is never out of the castle at this hour. Snow White knows, she should try to worry less. Her daughter is a grown woman now. Still, she’s a mother, a mother whose child is out with her former nemesis.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you afraid, Snow?” the King asked coming beside her as he too touched the blanket. “For someone, whose the Evil Queen’s,” he stopped at the stern look from his wife, “former Evil Queen’s,” he corrected himself. “…wrath is always directed to, you seem to be calm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Regina, David,” Snow reasoned for the nth time whenever Regina is brought up. “And I’ve seen them interact. Emma seems to be comfortable with Regina enough to protect her from us.”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded. “How about Regina, do you think she trusts Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she trusts Emma enough to continue meeting her,” Snow smiled. “We just have to trust Emma. We raised her well and she’s a very intuitive young woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” David asked mirroring his wife’s smile. They laid the blanket in its original position as the woman’s arm rounded the man’s waist. He kissed her temple in return.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White led them to the room’s window as they silently wait for their daughter’s return. The image of the sun slowly disappearing in the horizon is the scene they were watching. A cricket flying towards them caught the woman’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Snow, I am sure you will like the news I will tell,” Jiminy Cricket greeted as the couple breathed out in relief. “They are on their way back, and they’re close.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will talk later Jiminy,” the King dismissed him, approved with the Queen’s nod. The cricket did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to watch them from afar?” Snow asked as she squeezed.</p><p> </p><p>“The idea wouldn’t hurt,” he replied as he took her hand and lead her outside the palace.</p><p> </p><p>They walked through the hallways, barely acknowledging the handmaidens and guards they’re passing by. Remembering the cricket’s warning that Emma and Regina are close to the castle, Snow White and David almost ran. Reaching their destination, just the curve from Emma’s room’s side of castle near the garden, the couple caught their breaths as quietly as they can. Soon after, they heard two quiet voices. David, nearest to the spot the voices were, peaked discreetly and confirmed that it is indeed his daughter and the former Evil Queen hidden behind a hooded cloak. After a while, they heard them speak to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go now, they’re probably worried about you,” it was Regina’s velvet voice that was first heard.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, it will soon be dark and dangerous for you,” Emma replied her words etched with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Regina agreed. “You need to rest well to regain back the energy you lost today. Do try to be careful with using and practicing your magic, Princess. It is very powerful and it has been a while since this kingdom last saw a magic wielder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to?” Emma asked in displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Practice acquaints you more with your magic. You need to do it if you want to be able to control it more freely and easily,” Regina said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“But my mentor is not here,” Emma teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You can hardly do it even with me,” Regina teased back.</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice to me. It’s my first time,” they heard the blonde which made the older woman chuckle. Not long after, Emma joined her.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the brunette’s chuckle calmed both the woman and man. It put them at ease to know that Regina seemed to not be a threat to their daughter. Snow White, knowing how knowledge never meant for someone wrecked her relationship with young Regina, tugged her husband’s arms and pointed at the main door of the castle. David understood his wife as the two of them walked towards the opposite direction of the two women as silently as they came.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t laugh at your work yet this is how you treat me,” Emma said forcing herself to stop the chuckle and mocking a glare to Regina. Both women are not aware of two people who just slipped off.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies,” Regina said between laugh. “It’s not like I pathetically failed but still, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being mean,” Emma warned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying not to,” Regina joked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing a good job,” Emma sarcastically praised. She received a curtsy and a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave Regina time to recover and catch her breath as she stared at the brunette in front of her. She remembered the day after she came home from Regina’s house to offer the brunette money, a week after they first met. It was the day she told Lily she hated Regina and also Lily’s answer. Lily had said that she liked Regina, and she is right. She liked Regina by then. Then the blonde remembered what she had confessed to the handmaiden closest to her, the woman was a bit beautiful. A bit beautiful then, but she is even more beautiful now.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette stopped laughing, a smile still in her lips. Regina held the hood in her hand so she can look at Emma, a little confused as to why Emma stopped laughing. Then she saw a strange look in Emma’s face. The Princess is smiling just a little, but it’s her eyes- it made the look on her face strange. Emma’s eyes is shining, not in a glassy way but it looks like the green in her eyes, though Regina is in a safe distance away, is alive like the specs are dancing and illuminating something so shiny. It makes the blonde’s face lighter, rosier, and more pleasant. Regina’s thoughts are running a mile, until it suddenly stopped like something willed it to, something beautiful enough that it makes her heart flutter just by staring at it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mesmerizing</em>, now that Regina is shining and the orange and yellow sky is illuminating her whole being, Emma is sure that Regina is mesmerizing. The blonde swears every passing day, Regina becomes more beautiful. The thought made her stop and she shook her head, waking the both of them up from their own trances.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Regina started, clearing her voice and her thoughts. “When will I see you again?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me, Regina,” Emma replied unable to look at the older woman’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Regina said mostly to herself. She cleared her throat again before turning her body to face the younger woman without looking at her, “Three days from now, I’ll meet you here after your breakfast. Also, bring a change for clothes, just the comfortable and easy to carry ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood,” Emma agreed with a nod. “Take care, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded and met Emma’s piercing green eyes, “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>It was what Regina last saw before she reluctantly turned to her back, walked towards the direction of the forest lost in thoughts abut what just conspired.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Princess,” the voice of her mother greeted her as soon as she entered her room.</p><p> </p><p>Emma still has her smile on her face, feeling really proud of herself even as she asked, “Mommy?” Her smile only broadens when she saw the smiles they had on their face, maybe they aren’t upset. She too greeted her father, “Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You surely enjoyed your adventure today, Emma,” King David commented somewhat with the same wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s smile froze and remembered that Regina had walked her home. They couldn’t have recognized her, do they? Emma nodded, “I apologize that I only got back now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you need to promise me that this would be the last time that you’ll be out this late,” the Queen said, trying to be stern in spite the small smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Queen Snow,” Emma breathed out in relief as discreetly as she can.</p><p> </p><p>The action though didn’t go unnoticed by her parents. So they simply nodded as the Queen said, “The dinner will be ready soon, I’ll expect you downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded, still bussing with excitement. She won’t tell her parents just yet, maybe after she learned how to properly control it, as she doesn’t know how to explain it.</p><p> </p><p>“We will hold you onto your promise, Emma,” her father asked as he walked to her, opening his arms which she gladly took and he locked her in an embrace. “You’re very dear to us and we would like you to be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” her answer was muffled on his shoulder as her mother made her way to them and wrapped her arms around the two most charming person on her life.</p><p> </p><p>They let go of each other after a while, not questioning why the three of them are in a good mood. And just before they fully walked out of the young blonde’s room, Snow White turned to her daughter and said, “The blanket you’re making is beautiful, Emma. Whoever receives it will surely be happy.” Her comment made Emma want to jump in joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like what Jiminy Cricket predicted, Queen Snow White and King David indeed liked the outcome of Emma and Regina’s rendezvous. Hence they were at the conference table and discussing their next course of action.</p><p> </p><p>“I think, we should still let Jiminy go after them,” the King said.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen nodded. As much as she doesn’t like invading the princess’ boundaries and privacy, she’s still a mother who constantly worries about her heiress.</p><p> </p><p>“Also considering the fact that Princess Emma just found out that she has magic,” the Blue Fairy nodded. “She needs support and guidance more these days than before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am also concerned that the princess may hurt herself in the process,” Jiminy added. “I heard her concerns and it’s all understandable. Gladly, Regina talked her through it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to keep my daughter safe, first and foremost,” Snow stated as she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina is there to ensure her safety,” the cricket offered some comfort, “that I am sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t be entirely sure about that. Regina might try in all her ability to help and protect our daughter but she is a normal person now,” David stated as a matter of fact. “She can’t stop forces higher and superior than her, magic, for example.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow can only sigh louder. Her husband had a point. In the first months, they are only thinking about Emma’s safety and Regina’s interest. Now, it’s Emma’s well being and future. She just wishes she knows what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there is one way…” the Blue Fairy started and looks like she’s contemplating with what she’s going to say next. “But, it will be either absolute peace or absolute war…”</p><p> </p><p>It was the King who asked her first, “What do you mean, Blue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you completely trust Emma?” the fairy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We do,” Snow answered without much thinking.</p><p> </p><p>The fairy repeated, “You really and totally do? Not just her but also her judgment of people and her decision making?”</p><p> </p><p>“We do, Blue,” David answered, confused as to why the fairies are asking these questions.</p><p> </p><p>Blue Fairy swallowed before she questioned, “How about Regina, do you trust her?”</p><p> </p><p>David looked over his wife. The other table occupants followed suit. Snow White was silenced for a moment. Recounting the numerous times Regina unknowingly proved herself to the Queen, she answered, “I do.” She gave her husband a look. He seemed to understand as he shrugged and nodded. The reigning couple both looked at the fairy, expecting her suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, it’s time to test their ability to do what is good and prove themselves?”</p><p> </p><p>The cricket asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we secretly leave the necklace in Emma’s hand and see if she’ll give it to Regina?” When the royalties didn’t answer, the Blue Fairy continued, “And if she did, then we can see if Regina really had no hidden motive and is genuine about her change.”</p><p> </p><p>“If Emma wouldn’t, that means she don’t trust Regina fully yet,” the Cricket realized and started thinking of the benefits and compensations of the act. The Blue Fairy nodded in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>David looked over his wife. With decisions regarding Regina, he had always let her lead. Snow White had known the former Evil Queen longer than everybody else. Surely she must have an idea how to read the woman. He asked, “And if Regina create a havoc again?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why it’s a great leap of faith,” the Blue Fairy stated.</p><p> </p><p>His wife turned to him and they silently communicated whether to consider the fairy’s advice. He is quirking an eyebrow to her, waiting for her to make the call. The last time he did, Emma found out and got upset. He watched as she fiddled with the necklace where Regina’s magic is. With a twitch of an eye, David understood that there is a great possibility that his wife will do it.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll think about it,” the Queen finally answered. “Thank you for today,” she stood up and waited for the two, except her and her husband to fly away before she turned to her man.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” he quietly prompted as he opened his arms for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it’s time to confirm the truth,” she answered with a sigh and let him hug her. Snow White looked up to her still Charming King and asked, “How can you be alright with all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I simply trust your judgment,” he easily answered.</p><p> </p><p>The couple knows that their relationship is uncommon as other royalties pointed. They make decisions together, letting whoever has knowledge more on the subject at hand to decide while the other offer support. They are equal. That’s why after all these years Snow White remained in love with her husband. He respected her as someone who is so much more than a former princess, but as a queen, the mother of his daughter, his wife and as a woman. “Now we got to trust our princess,” she said and hugged her husband tightly in return.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Emma looked around her room before heading out, there is a strange accessory in her room. Apparently, her mother left the necklace where Regina’s magic is in her room. Surely, her mother won’t let that necklace away from her sight. Ever since Snow White got a hold of the Evil Queen’s power in a necklace, she never took it off again. Her mother must have mistaken, that was Emma’s first thought. It’s also her first time to touch the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>When you’re looking at it from afar, its color appears to be close to black and is in deepest shade of purple; looking at it closely Emma confirmed that the Evil Queen’s magic is clearly purple. It pendant is round and the band that holds it is black. The princess held the pendant close to her face, inspecting it in awe as the magic inside it seem to react to her. Red specs started to form inside it despite it being purple in color catching Emma’s attention. She looked at it more closely and noticed that there are exactly three red specs dancing in the purple smoke of magic. Emma felt a familiar movement in her vein. Like what Regina told her, she didn’t fight it. Just like that, thin yellow specs of magic came out of her fingertips and surrounded the pendant, meeting the three red specs still inside it. Emma watched in fascination as the red specs and yellow specs seemed to acquaint each other. The purple smoke inside the pendant turned lighter. Startled, Emma let go of it afraid that she might have messed with Regina’s magic.</p><p> </p><p>Emma made up her mind. She decided she will present it to Regina, one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde secured the necklace on her waistband and went out of her room with a being unknown to her following.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Anytime soon, Princess Emma will be here. Still, Regina made no move out of the tree, facing away Emma’s room where she’ll emerge. Regina thought hard about how she’s going to tell Emma about her assumed solution. The blondes, both Emma and Alice had been querying her ever since she announced that she had a thought in her mind. Thinking about it, makes Regina uncomfortable and uneasy. Saying it out loud she’s sure, would be worse. Regina adjusted her cloak in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>She once believed that True Love is the greatest magic of all. It may not be her heart’s greatest desire now, but it is powerful enough to break any spell or potion it is facing. Just how will you tell someone to kiss them and see if they are true loves? Regina scoffed despite having no one she’s talking to. Did she just assume that Princess Emma, heir of the White Kingdom, daughter of Snow White, is her true love? Regina rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. That idea is just wishful thinking and false positivity, delusional even.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Emma would want to kiss her, would she? She’ll probably laugh at Regina and the brunette will lose the only adult connection and friendship she has. Emma is beautiful and Regina found herself attracted to Emma. Ever since Regina saw Emma descend the stairs on the latter’s birthday, the brunette found herself entranced. It may have been a while for her to realize, but she knows she’s done for.</p><p> </p><p>Also, if Emma would turn out to be her True Love, it would mean that Regina was wrong all along. You can experience a lot of love throughout your life, First Love, Endless Love, Unconditional Love, Unrequited Love, even a Soul Mate, but the greatest of all is True Love. If Emma would turn out to be Regina’s True Love, that would mean that Daniel is not hers. It is a fact that not everyone can find their true love and those who had found theirs should cherish it forever. If Emma would turn out to be her True Love, Regina wouldn’t be a poor unfortunate soul anymore. For once, she’ll be lucky.</p><p> </p><p><em>I wouldn’t mind if Emma is my True Love, it would be an honor</em>. Regina shook her head. What she means is, it would be good to know that she still has her chance at happy ending if ever Emma is her True Love.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette fidgeted on her cloak anxiously. She told herself that there are a lot more pressing problem in hand such as Emma’s new found magic, unknown to her the eyes only focused on her.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Emma went out of the corner silently. She looked around first to make sure that no one is there to see her and Regina, not knowing that Jiminy Cricket is following her. Normally, Regina would be out of her hiding spot even before Emma got there. This time though, she isn’t. Emma looked around curiously and made out the red cloak Regina likes to wear hiding behind the tree. Regina maybe is trying to startle her, Emma thought. With a mischievous smirk, Emma made sure the necklace is will hidden in the waistband covered by her cloak as she tightened the hold on her bag. She silently moved around and out of the woman’s view. Only when she had carefully rounded the bushes did the other woman checked to see if she’s there. Emma grinned triumphantly. She advanced towards her target.</p><p> </p><p>Regina is looking around searching for any sign of the Princess. She’s starting to feel nervous that maybe Emma wouldn’t able to make it. She had been looking forward to Emma’s lesson. The blonde had been helping her whenever the need arise, Regina just want to do the same. She’s tapping her foot on the ground growing more impatient each time that passes.</p><p> </p><p>“Bah!” Emma yelled as she slightly pushed Regina’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrieked, her eyes are bulged wide and her mouth is gaped the widest it can. The brunette is clutching her heart in horror but the blonde is laughing quietly in amusement. Emma’s looking at Regina with shine in her eyes, clearly enjoying Regina’s reaction. All the older woman can do is stare at Emma, blinking repeatedly slowly coming down from her shock. “Emma!” Regina managed to say after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy Cricket, who goes unnoticed by the two women, was at the bay of laughing out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Emma only laughed harder, “I got you!” One hand is on her mouth stifling the laugh while the other is on her stomach trying to relieve the ache in it from laughing too much.</p><p> </p><p>Regina playfully glared at the playful princess, “Emma, that’s not nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your face is funny. I wish you’ve seen that,” Emma stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing how amused you are, I bet it’s really funny,” Regina deadpanned, chastising herself for being too caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t feel, hear and see the princess approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“It was funny…” Emma agreed. After a moment she amended, “…but beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina stared at Emma in disbelief. She wondered how the princess can let the words slip from her mouth like that easily. Does the blonde have an idea about Regina’s distant thoughts? Was she that obvious? She narrowed her eyes on the blonde, who still had a wide smile on her face. The blonde let out another helpless chuckle at Regina’s gaze. Regina rolled her eyes, trying hard to keep herself from laughing too. Emma must have caught the distant and hesitance in Regina’s face because she forced herself to stop. “Are you quite done, Princess?” Regina faked her annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Emma cleared her throat but she’s still smiling. She offered her arm to the older woman and asked, “Shall we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have the things I asked you to bring?” Regina asked, only seeing the bag in Emma’s shoulder now. Unlike before, it isn’t her bag full of art materials.</p><p> </p><p>“Comfortable and easy to change into clothes, yes,” Emma grinned widely as she moved her arm implying Regina should take it.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Regina rolled her eyes playfully and smirked at the blonde before she tangled her arm to Emma’s.</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy followed behind them silently and waited for Emma to bring up the necklace. He saw Emma take it without a doubt, Emma will definitely chose to present it to Regina. It’s on Regina now, whether to use it for good or evil.</p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t know how she will present the necklace to Regina. The blonde simply don’t know how Regina would take it. Maybe she’ll be glad that she can have it back even just for a moment, or she’ll be angry at Emma for once again, after many times, jeopardizing her well-being. The worst case scenario would be Regina telling her to back off and not meeting her again. A squeeze in her arm stopped her musings.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how you spent your last three days,” said Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Emma set the thought of the necklace aside as she entertained Regina with her trips to the garden, practicing her magic and painting her favorite flower. Regina has a remark every time but Emma countered them all.</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy Cricket found himself enjoying their easy banter.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They reached the beach already but Emma is yet to present the necklace. Chastising herself, Emma abruptly stopped and stepped ahead of Regina so she can face the older woman. “Regina, I need to show you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright?” Regina was confused as she watched Emma fidget with her cloak.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me that you won’t be upset,” Emma said and shook her head. The blonde corrected herself, “Fine, you may be upset but promise me you won’t push me away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Regina started with a warning tone and an arched eyebrow, “Where are you getting at?” Regina watched as Emma sighed and put her cloak aside so she can grab something on her dress’ waistband. The brunette watched Emma hold her breath as the blonde presented the necklace. Regina’s breath got caught in her throat. “Emma…”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t steal it! It’s in my room,” Emma defended.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t take it,” Regina said and shook her head wildly. She wanted to be furious at Emma but she can’t find herself to do so. Emma might have told her that she can be upset but Regina won’t need to. What she’s feeling right now isn’t anger, but fear. “What have you done? What if they search for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t steal it, I swear. Mother left it in my room! I just thought…” Emma’s lips turned to a frown. “Well, I didn’t think really. I thought this could help…”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly you didn’t think,” Regina commented as she eyed the pendant of the necklace where her powers gone wild certainly sensed her presence and is reaching for it. “I shouldn’t take it.”</p><p> </p><p>To say that Jiminy Cricket is surprised would be an understatement. This is not what the cricket expected at all. He knows Regina had changed. He just didn’t know that she changed this deeply that she even declined herself of the power she’s desperate for in the past.</p><p> </p><p>“We will return it. They wouldn’t know,” Emma said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if there had been an accident involving magic?” Emma asked. “How are you going to save me if you don’t have magic yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina reconsidered. Emma has point, so Regina decided to just say her concern. “Emma, that magic is dark. I do not know the depth of its darkness now. It may seem strange to me now…” Regina shook her head and stared right through Emma’s eyes. “I am still the Evil Queen when they took my magic. I am not as evil as her anymore, but that’s her magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re… afraid?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you fight the darkness then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, it’s not that easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll fight just as hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina saw nothing in Emma’s eyes but determination.</p><p> </p><p>“At least try it?” Emma asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy was hoping Regina would take it. Emma had a point about having accidents. Regina also had a point about her magic being dark and having no idea how dark it is now. But if Regina successfully resist the darkness her magic might woke in her, then she had truly redeemed herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but I need you to promise me that if ever this… darkness starts to swallow me you will throw the pendant again in the ground and you will run an enough space away from me so it won’t take your magic too,” Regina directed Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded vigorously. The blonde handed Regina the necklace and kept her distance.</p><p> </p><p>Regina swallowed hard, gathered all the courage she had, vowed to resist the darkness and slowly she opened the pendant. At the very first opportunity of escaping, purple smoke escaped their cage and swirled through their owner’s fingers. In no time the pendant is emptied of magic. Regina had the mind to close the pendant before the magic entered her entire system through her nose. Regina had never felt something refreshing but too painful to enjoy until now. It feels like diving in a fall. It’s thrilling and hurts you at the same time. And it’s painful as Regina suspected it to be. The darkness is talking to her and it is really tempting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Regina, keep us.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Regina, we need to plan your revenge.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘You have us back you’re unstoppable now.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘We can resume what we failed to finish.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Regina, kill Emma.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina opened her eyes at the last command from the darkness. Without her consent, her eyes started tearing up. She didn’t want to do it. She doesn’t want to kill Emma so she will not.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Regina…’ </em>the darkness called.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina…” Emma worriedly called for Regina’s attention as she was met by Regina’s glowing purple eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Regina…’ </em>Regina felt her knees going weak at the darkness’ voice.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde made her way to Regina, unable to resist the sight of a clearly scared, crying and out of sort Regina. The brunette started wobbling so Emma did what she thinks is right to do. She steadied the woman by holding her shoulder. Regina sharply took a deep breath in. “Regina…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s touch calmed the chaos inside Regina. It’s like just like how her magic used to dance around the pendant and when touched by something, a certain someone, they all stopped… and disappeared. For once, Regina didn’t feel the pain. She didn’t hear the darkness’ temptations. She didn’t fall for it. There’s nothing left now but the satisfaction and pleasing feeling of having her magic back. The sensation made Regina lean more to Emma.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde didn’t know what to do. She doesn’t know if Regina would be comfortable if Emma’s hand would find its place on the brunette’s hips. But Regina was the one to lean. Emma just sighed and threw her thoughts as she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. She’ll deal with Regina’s reprimands later and focus on helping Regina now. Unexpectedly, Emma felt Regina wrap her arms on the blonde’s neck. The princess’ body stiffed.</p><p> </p><p>With new standing ground, Regina slowly went down from her high. The tears of agony turned to tears of joy as she felt a part of her reuniting with her being. She smiled at the foreign smell of Emma’s hair under her nose as Regina only noticed now that they are embracing. She doesn’t want to let go just yet. Call her greedy but Regina can say Emma is growing to relax on their position. Regina held tighter. After a while, she felt Emma’s hand caressing her back to even out her sobs. The gesture only made Regina cry more. Her crying isn’t harsh but instead it’s gentle, like it’s her body’s means of releasing its fuzzy feeling. Regina’s happy. She’s at peace.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Emma felt Regina take a step back so she let go of her waist but instead held her forearms when Regina’s arms went down from her shoulder and held unto her waist. “Are you alright?” Emma can hear the frown in her voice. Regina is smiling though, but she’s crying too. It doesn’t make sense but Emma doesn’t like seeing tears in Regina cheeks. “May I?” she asked gesturing at Regina’s tear-stained cheek. When Regina nodded, Emma reached out and wiped those for her. It’s not surprising for Emma that Regina is beautiful even when the latter is crying. But no matter how beautiful the former Queen looked, Emma still doesn’t like to see the woman in tears.</p><p> </p><p>Regina just watched the blonde wipe her tears, focusing in the princess’ frown. Regina wants to do something about it but she can’t speak just yet. Her tongue is like stuck on her throat. So the older woman just held tighter on Emma’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain your fine?” Emma asked her hand hovering near Regina’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Regina gave Emma a genuine smile and nodded. When Emma still looks like she doesn’t believe Regina, the latter did something utterly crazy but the only thing on her mind. Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma’s cheeks. The brunette leaned back and saw how Emma blushed. She bit her lip hard before turning away sporting a blush on her own cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy stared agape at Regina’s form, Emma’s back on him. He knew Regina means well and just wants to thank Emma. Emma is stiff though. It had been a few seconds but Emma is yet to react so the cricket went round to see the princess’ face. What he saw shocked him even more than he already is. Emma is totally red and is closing and opening her mouth as if to speak. Jiminy Cricket is beyond amused.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Princess,” Regina said agitated. “I thought you said you practiced.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, Regina,” answered Emma who is struggling to keep the ball of magic in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you make a larger ball?” Regina said sounding tired and resigned now.</p><p> </p><p>The ball of magic in Emma’s hand suddenly is gone. “I’ll try again.” Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. In all honesty, it was Regina’s fault. How can the brunette expect her to focus on learning when she had just kissed Emma? Can’t Regina say ‘thank you’ like a normal human being? Emma is confused, hence her poor performance. She’s not complaining about the kiss, she liked it actually… a lot. Just that, it’s not every day that Emma gets kissed by an attractive woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Regina said directly at Emma’s right ear. She barely managed to stop her laugh when the blonde jumped. “Where is the ‘trying’ part?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hissed in displeasure and knew by then that this day of learning magic is going to be long and frustrating.</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy sat in a tree from a far. Emma and Regina are near the water and clearing and he doesn’t want to get caught. So far, Regina is yet to use her magic aside from showing Emma how the ball is supposed to work. Jiminy’s worries are all gone by now.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Emma sat at the tent as they shared a snack of fruits, neither commented about Regina kissing Emma’s cheeks. Regina was partly glad that Emma didn’t say anything, it means she have more time to think about why she did it. The other part of her though is disappointed, because it might mean that Emma didn’t like it. The brunette didn’t know the exact reason why, sure she can say that she did it because she just wants to and convince Emma to drop it. She herself though was asking. Maybe it’s to thank Emma, but that reasoning is lame. Or maybe she knew deep down herself that a part of her truly believes that Emma might be her one True Love. Regina swallowed down the clove of tangerine she just chewed and felt Emma’s eyes on her. She continued eating but Emma’s gaze didn’t leave her. She held her breath and faced Emma, asking, “Is there anything wrong, Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed and shook her head wildly. Regina just nodded and continued eating. Of course, it was a mistake. Regina might not even know that she did it, Emma convinced herself. It’s just that, Regina’s kiss did things to her. She is yet to tell Regina that her first experience with magic was with the brunette. Emma didn’t know if this is what they call ‘love’ knowing that she hasn’t experienced it yet. She doesn’t want to ask her parents because for sure they will go over the moon and find the person in question. Emma sighed. She enjoys Regina’s company and humor. She likes the fact that Regina doesn’t hold herself back and never bites her tongue with her honesty. She likes the fact that Regina addresses her as Emma, and treats her like a person without special treatments just because she’s a royal. Emma may not know what love is but… she likes Regina. Emma’s own thoughts made her choke on the apple she’s eating.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Regina chastised the blonde and held out a water for her. “Are you trying to kill yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head and bit her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fine?” Regina asked worriedly and immediately put down the tangerine she’s eating.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tired,” Emma admitted. That is partly true.</p><p> </p><p>“Finish eating then, you need to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Snow stood behind the usual tree she hides on whenever Emma and Regina meets. Any time now, Emma and Regina will present themselves. What she didn’t expect though was the purple smoke of magic she saw at the exact spot she knows they would be. There stood, were a scared Emma with her arms around the brunette and an amused Regina with her usual cloak on chuckling at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrieked, so Regina had to laugh. “Consider that as my pay back for scaring me earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair,” Emma huffed, not fully disentangling from Regina. “It’s not my fault that you are easily spooked. You didn’t tell me teleportation magic is scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking Regina replied, “Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, I’ll just cling to you,” Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Regina playfully bumped their shoulders, “I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s response made Emma stop from pouting. The older woman is really not herself today.</p><p> </p><p>“If the princess will just step back,” Regina said and gestured for Emma to step away from her. Emma was confused at first but when she saw the pendant in Regina’s hand, instantly understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you need my help?” asked Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“This necklace absorbs magical properties from anyone near it,” Regina gently explained and offered Emma a small smile. “I don’t want it to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Regina gently opened the pendant and immediately swooshing sound was heard. She felt someone pulling something from her. Like someone is yanking on her limbs or clawing something inside of her. Purple smokes of magic came out of her nose just like where it came. The brunette’s legs are trembling and upon the feeling of sudden and familiar emptiness inside her, Regina used the remaining physical energy she has to close the pendant. In an instant, Emma is walking towards her. She held out the necklace assuming it was what Emma’s coming for, apparently not. Because the moment Emma is within reach, the blonde took her elbow and helped her stay outright. Emma’s frown is so deep that Regina can see it despite the blurry vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sit?” Emma asked when she’s sure Regina can at least hear her.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head, “It’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina managed to stand but Emma is not willing to let go just yet. It’s not like the brunette complained so Emma just held on.</p><p> </p><p>The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Snow White. Seeing them in broad daylight, sharing comfortable touches tugs Snow’s heart. Her daughter is reserve, barely shows any affection aside from her parents. To see Emma comfortable with Regina is a sight worth seeing. Aside from their body language, the way they tell each other words are… different. Snow can’t quite put her finger to it. She’s genuinely happy for Regina, the latter truly has changed; to think that Princess Emma can possibly have something to do with that makes Queen Snow proud.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, take it,” Regina said after a moment. The brunette handed Emma the necklace, taking away her hand in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Emma accepted it blindly and asked, “Are you sure, you’re fine?”</p><p> </p><p>Months ago, Regina would have rolled her eyes and chastised Emma. Not today though, not when all Emma did was to make sure she’s alright. So she genuinely smiled, “I’m certain.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and accepted the necklace fully, hiding it in her waistband. She gestured at her bag on Regina’s shoulder who will find its home in Regina’s house so the blonde can have something to change into when the need arise. “I’ll see you in three days.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will,” Regina confirmed with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Emma returned the smile.</p><p> </p><p>Again, it didn’t get unnoticed by Snow White.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. Regina had been more conscious about her appearance ever since the thought of Emma being her possible True Love came to mind. If Alice has an idea about Regina’s secret solution, the young blonde didn’t show it.</p><p> </p><p>Emma doesn’t make it any easier too. Whenever the topic arises, the princess will tell Regina that she will help, that they will find the solution. Regina also constantly sees Emma in her dreams, like Regina doesn’t think about her enough at every free moment she has in any part of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed as she readjusted her hair in front of the mirror. She let her hair down today, wanting to see the exact reaction Emma once had when the blonde first saw her hair. Three consecutive knocks were heard in the door. Regina blushed knowing exactly who it was. She chanced a one last glance at the mirror and rolled her eyes at her own ridiculousness.</p><p> </p><p>Emma stood at the front step with Regina inside. Regina had a small smile in her face and her hair is free from any braid. The princess grinned at the sight. “Hello,” the blonde greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, come in,” Regina greeted back and cleared her throat. She reminded herself to act normal and do not make Emma uncomfortable as she waited for Emma to enter so she can close the door. Like what Emma has always done, she waited for Regina to lead them to the main room.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you something,” Emma said as she tapped the stuffy bag on her shoulder Regina only noticed now.</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t have to wait long as Emma opened the bag and got a huge bump of fabric out. The blonde handed it to Regina with a shy smile in place, which Regina returned with an amused smile as she blindly reached for Emma’s present. Finally tearing her gaze away from Emma, Regina only noticed now that it is purple in color and the initial of her name, R is knitted in white fabric to stand out. The brunette caressed it in awe. She slowly opened it to reveal a second piece just like hers. The only difference is there was no ‘R’ but an ‘A’. Regina asked pleasant surprise evident in her voice, “I’m assuming this is for Alice?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “I hope you’ll both like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina eyed the details and saw that it was made in perfection. It had been the first present she ever received after such a long time. The brunette stared at the shy looking blonde as the princess stood nervously across from her. Regina smiled at Emma’s behavior, she doesn’t see this side of the princess much and as much as charming Emma is in this state, it doesn’t seem right. “Alice will definitely love this. She’ll probably like you even more.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked up at Regina with wide innocent eyes, “How about you?” Then the blonde blushed hard, “I mean, did you like the blanket?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, very much so,” Regina answered as she shook her head to fight off the blush creeping in her cheeks. Emma needs to stop being charming or else Regina may do something not quite usual in their and any other friendship. Like seeing if she is her True Love by kissing her on the lips. It seemed to be the bad thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s shoulders sag at Regina’s response. She fidgeted on her cloak as she mumbled, “Of course. You know you can be honest with me, right? I did it because it’s already winter and I thought you would like it…” a hand on her pinching hand stopped Emma’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Regina flashed her brightest and widest smile to Emma. It turned to a chuckle as she watched the blonde’s cheek turn rosy to red. Regina slowly leaned to Emma’s face and before she could think more about her action, she kissed Emma’s cheek for the second time now. “I love it,” Regina whispered her face a few inches away from the blonde’s ear. She bit her lip hard and pulled away as she quickly turned away towards her bedroom, bringing the blanket with her. “I am just putting this on my room, Alice wants to join us at the lake.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was gone, again. Just like the first time, Emma was left dumbfounded. Now Emma is really confused, both by Regina and herself. Firstly of Regina because she initiates these things then leaves and secondly of herself because she’s feeling things she thinks she’s not supposed to. Emma had tried to think about it over the three days she didn’t see Regina. She had read book about it, sure. She even asked Lily what she knows about the other princess’ tales. Some princess were saved by a prince, and well Emma doesn’t need saving. Some were put under a spell, like her very own mother. Some were arranged and fell in love along the way, it may not seem logical but true love is something that blooms. You plant it, make it grow.</p><p> </p><p>And if Regina keeps on planting actions like this, putting it in like a rich-luminous-soil that is her wit and personality, shower it with the same attention she gives Emma, give it a ray of sunshine that is her blinding beauty; Emma wouldn’t have an idea how long will it take for the seed to have some roots.</p><p> </p><p>Emma instead, observed her parents. They are always together, inseparable couple. Emma and Regina doesn’t see each other often because that would be dangerous for Regina, but whenever they got chance, they take it. Then her parents are always touching. There are kiss here and there that Emma is accustomed to now, a soft tap on the back as a show of support, a squeeze on forearms to get their spouse’s attention and most importantly the adoring and loving eyes. She and the brunette link their arms when they walk but that’s normal, they’re friends. They assist each other when the other needs help passing a massive root of a tress, that’s true but it’s just right to help a friend. Then there was Regina’s gaze. Emma doesn’t have to think about herself because she’s sure she does it too. Emma doesn’t want to assume things. Because what if she did like Regina, if she did, what is she supposed to do? It’s difficult to not know this thing.</p><p> </p><p>The door swinging open stopped Emma’s musing.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” Alice’s excited voice was heard in the entire house. The woman in question doesn’t have to say anything because Alice found her already. A teen barreling to her was what made Emma move from her spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Alice,” Emma greeted. In the corner of her eye, Emma saw Regina went out of her room. They caught each other’s eyes and blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Alice let go of Emma when Regina cleared her throat. “Emma has something for you, Alice,” the brunette said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Alice asked, already gushing at Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in your bed,” Regina said.</p><p> </p><p>Alice quickly went off to her bed. “Oh it’s beautiful!” Alice’s delight is obvious on her voice. The young blonde was once again running towards Emma’s arms as she said, “Thank you, Emma!”</p><p> </p><p>“You certainly are welcome,” Emma replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Does Regina have one, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Regina confirmed. “It is just as beautiful and I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice nodded and looked back at Emma, “How long did you made these?”</p><p> </p><p>“About two weeks,” Emma answered. “I want it to be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Regina replied with a genuine smile and rosy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Alice stared at Regina with knitted brows and an unusual facial expression. Regina must have been really thankful because it shows. She hadn’t talked to Regina still. Not when Alice is not sure Regina won’t push Emma away after her guardian hears her idea. Alice doesn’t want to meddle or come in between them. Regina had told her that Emma is a friend. But it’s really hard to assume and pretend nothing is happening not when Emma is mirroring Regina’s blush and attitude. Alice just shook her head because this, whatever this is, is something beyond her comprehension. She’ll just have to wait and enjoy the show. “I am going to go and bring it in my room. I’ll come with you two.” Regina was about to speak so Alice answered the question Regina is yet to ask, “I finished selling all the goods. The money is on the dining table.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina just nodded beside her, Emma is just as uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Emma conjured a ball of magic with ease. She also has a huge and proud smile in her lips. “I told you, I was trying.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina narrowed her eyes at the smug looking princess. The brunette possesses her powers again, Emma said her mother left it again. With a mere flick of her wrist, the brunette made the ball in Emma’s hand disappear. Emma scoffed and created another. Regina made it disappear again. Emma glared at Regina as she made another one. To infuriate Emma more, Regina continued to diffuse it. The two women ended up making it a game.</p><p> </p><p>Alice, who was fascinated at the first sight of the princess making magic, stared at the two adults back and forth. Looking alternately at them seemed to be her main role in the circle. Alice had heard Regina chastised Emma for acting like a child, too big coming from the brunette who entertains Emma’s childish antics. Soon, after a hundred times of flickering of wrists Alice grew tired. “This was what you have accomplished?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina’s little game was put to a stop. It was Regina who answered, “Emma has a hard time learning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina is a terrible teacher,” Emma answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should just stop?” Regina challenged though the three of them knows she’s just teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“Giving up easily now, are you?” Emma teased back.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was just testing your determination to learn. Nobody can help you other than me,” Regina smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain?” Emma asked with a mischievous smile. “Nobody has ever seen this ability of mine other than Alice, you and me. How can you tell?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice looked at Regina expectantly. The young blonde wondered if this is what they called flirting. The woman she once met in the market said that term is used when two people show their interest to one another in ways only the two of them understand. Is this how Emma and Regina flirts, because Alice definitely doesn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>Regina answered, “I am the one who taught you this far, am I not?  And we are yet to try <em>new</em> things.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hummed in agreement, she can’t deny that. “So, what are you going to teach me today?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned at Alice looking satisfied that she apparently won the argument. She turned back to Emma and answered, “You’re going to make things float, appear and disappear.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After a good hour of energy-draining magic lesson, Emma and Regina sat beside each other facing the frozen lake. Alice is behind them painting the scenery including their image. She insisted to gift Emma a painting as a thank you. The two women just relented having no energy to fight Alice.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat an arm away from Emma, both of them silent. The brunette wants to talk but thought better of it, because what is she supposed to say to Emma? That ever since Emma asked her how Regina knew Daniel was her true love, the older woman started doubting it? It’s uncomfortable to think about. Regina had plotted her revenge solely because Snow White stole her chance at True Love. But how was it True Love? When they have been in love for years but they never thought of fleeing before everything went wrong? Young Regina and Daniel had been hiding behind the bush, stealing kisses under trees, making excuses to meet and contented at having not enough.</p><p> </p><p>Is that what really True Love is? Being too afraid to go after it and being a coward to give everything into it, because that is what they did. Regina shifted uncomfortably on her seat. If Daniel isn’t her true love, it would mean that Regina had been wrong. But also if Daniel isn’t her true love, it would mean that the person who will be willing to have Regina is somewhere out there. Can be beside her, but who is certain?</p><p> </p><p>Regina felt Emma’s eyes on her and wondered just what Emma is thinking. To mask her thoughts, Regina smiled at Emma. She definitely hopes her true love is just around. She wouldn’t mind being wrong just his once.</p><p> </p><p>Emma thought, <em>there Regina goes again</em>. To say the blonde is attracted to Regina is clear to her now. Their earlier banter about who else can help Emma is an eye-opener for the princess. She realised she can’t imagine anyone else teaching her magic aside from Regina. The thought of possibly losing Regina, as a friend a mentor… or whatever Regina is to Emma, is not a good thought. But Emma has also to consider her… feelings, for the lack of better word. The blonde doesn’t know if Regina knows about her attraction to her but Emma won’t hide it. Yes she won’t say it, because what if Regina reacts badly, but Emma wouldn’t be able to hide it either. And if Regina does continue being this beautiful, Emma won’t last long and just fall in love.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Wait</em>, Emma blushed at her own thoughts. She doesn’t know anything about love!</p><p> </p><p>Regina noticed Emma’s reddened cheeks. It makes the princess’ already rosy cheeks due to cold temperature even rosier. The brunette smiled more despite herself.</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed harder when Regina smiled more. This isn’t fair. Regina just has this effect on her. “Alice, are you still not done with at least our part?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done with your part,” Alice replied.</p><p> </p><p>Emma quickly stood up, went inside the makeshift tent and lied on her back. She’s aware of Regina’s eyes on her. Emma pretended to not see as she focused on calming her heart, nerves and thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s beautiful Alice,” Regina said as she looked at the painting over Alice’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Alice replied.</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded and walked towards the tent. “May I come in?” asked Regina biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Emma gulped and answered, “Of course.” The blonde moved further towards the corner to give Regina space. She felt the brunette lie down with a respectable space beside her. Still they are close enough that Emma can feel the warmth the other woman always brings. Both women sighed in contentment with a small smile in both of their lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Emma?” Regina asked after biting her tongue for so long, the slightest worry can be heard in her voice. “You are more quiet than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just… thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “Care to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” That’s a slip. She should be more careful with what she says to Emma. Her affections may not be welcome.</p><p> </p><p>Emma internally sigh, because since when did Regina made remarks like that? “I don’t even know if you’d like it.” That is at least the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Try me,” the brunette challenged as she lay on her side so she’s facing Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s heartbeat fastened. The blonde internally search her brain for some questions she thought of asking Regina before when they were still not quite close. Something popped in her mind and she blurted out, “I wonder why you’re here.” She can’t look at Regina, not when she’s too close.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shifted on her side and tugged at the princess’ arm. “Whatever do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you would’ve had a lot of options, better options, than staying here,” Emma answered slowly and deliberately. She tilted her head a little to catch a glimpse of Regina’s eyes. The older woman’s eyes are really captivating, Emma admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, as in with you?” Regina prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Here, as in Enchanted Forest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You don’t like me to be here?” Regina teased. In truth, she dreads to hear the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Emma quickly answered, head snapping to face Regina. “That is an absurd idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and nodded. Well, if that answer is that good, she can’t complain now, can she? “Well…” Regina repositioned herself so she’s once again lying on her back, “There’s no place I can possibly be.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hummed in acknowledgement. Though truth being told, she is not quite satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“That and the fact that no one in the Enchanted Forest would help me,” Regina added. When she noticed Emma opening her mouth, she interrupted, “Present accompany not included.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded in understanding. That is… sadly expected. The blonde stared at Regina’s side profile as the brunette talked.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Regina wet her lips before continuing, “I tried to get a way out of this realm before.” With Emma’s silence but expecting gaze, Regina continued, “A few years after you were born, when my father died to be exact, I tried to seal a deal with Captain Hook to travel with me to the realm of Untold Stories. He ended up backing out. The reason, he said he found something more worthwhile.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you stayed somewhere exactly an hour or two away at our kingdom?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “It is also half an hour away from my father’s kingdom. I wish to find where they buried Henry, my father. But until now, I am unsuccessful in finding it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, I can help you,” Emma smiled at the possibility of helping Regina again. Then her smile faltered when she realised the fact that Regina stayed here because she is yet to find her father’s grave. “Will you leave Enchanted Forest once you saw his laying place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Regina quickly answered and felt Emma sag in relief. Regina grinned and faced Emma, “I have Alice to take care of now, and another annoying blonde who I am unlucky enough to teach magic.” She made a chuckle so Emma will know she’s just teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t seem to be annoying to me,” Emma smirked in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Regina continued to tease. Then she remembered something and whispered it to Emma, “I have to tell you something but you are not allowed to tell Alice.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Next week is Alice’s birthday,” Regina whispered turning to Emma, “I am planning to cook something. I’ll head to the market soon to buy the ingredients and her presents.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I come?” Emma asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shot her an ‘obviously’ look and answered, “Of course. That’s why I’m telling you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess our next meeting would be to the market,” Emma said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I will still wait for you at the castle,” Regina returned her gaze at the sheet above her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.” Emma means it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma hovered just outside her parents’ room. She took a deep breath in and knocked at the door. Holding her breath, Emma asked for their name.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma? Come in,” the current Queen’s chirped voice was heard.</p><p> </p><p>Emma opened the door and swiftly slid inside. Her parent’s figure standing on their veranda was what greeted her. Snow with her back on the banister is facing Emma wearing a smile. David’s arm is around her, his body flushed in Snow’s, and is looking at Emma on his shoulder with the same wide smile. They really are a couple to behold. Emma mirrored their wide smiles as she walked towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything, princess?” the man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Emma remembered why she was there and started fidgeting. “I was hoping to get some silver coins…”</p><p> </p><p>Snow stared at her husband. It’s been a while since Emma asked for money and the last time she returned it. It was a week after she injured her ankle. They didn’t liked the idea that Emma went out without their knowledge even after said she’ll wait after a week. “Are you certain you’re going to use it this time? The last time you asked was months ago… and you returned it.” Thinking about it now, Snow White realised that the money was supposed to replace the money Robin Hood stole from the ‘old lady’, which meant the money was for Regina. If the money was returned by Emma, it meant Regina refused the money.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“May we ask what for?” David asked though he already knows that Emma only asks for money if it’s for something important or for someone. The princess had always been contented with what she had.</p><p> </p><p>Emma contemplated whether to tell them the truth. Well, the truth doesn’t include Regina directly so Emma decided to go for it. “Alice’s birthday is in four days, I intend to go to the market to buy her gift and attend her birthday. Which leads me to the question, may I come?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow White smiled because of course it was for someone else. Emma had always been thoughtful. “Of course, we’ll give you however you need tomorrow,” she answered as she wrapped her arms around her husband and squeezed his side to know if he agrees. He answered her with a nod and knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was surprised but relieved. “Thank you, Mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are most certainly welcome,” David answered and returned her wife’s embrace. “And of course, you’re allowed to come. Tell Alice we wish her a happy birthday too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Thank you,” Emma smiled even brighter.</p><p> </p><p>The couple just smiled at their darling girl.</p><p> </p><p>Emma continued to stare at them. She knows her parents have been together for longer almost two decades now. She wondered how a love that lasted that long can continue to blossom. Maybe it’s the fact that they share True Love that Emma is a proof of, they stayed intact.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything more, princess?” the mother asked after seeing the distant yet fond look on Emma’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. She bit her lip and contemplated whether to ask her parents about this thing that’s been bothering her for weeks. But since the only couple around that Emma knows shares True Love and has proved it was her parents, she guesses she have no more people to ask. “May I ask a question?”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly and worriedly, Snow White and David stood straight. The former asked, “Is there anything wrong, Emma?” For a second she thought that maybe Emma had figured out again that they made someone go after Emma. In their defense, it was Jiminy Cricket. Besides they stopped it already. After the first day Regina had her magic, Jiminy convinced them that there is no more concerns. Regina had changed. The Evil Queen has fallen. There’s no reason for them to be worried anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head with a fond smile, “But you have to promise me that you won’t ask further questions.” As much as Emma needs answers now, she also knows how insufferable her parents are regarding her future.</p><p> </p><p>Now, David is intrigued, “What is it about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you promise?” Emma expectantly stared at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Snow White relented. “Now, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know it was love?” Emma asked in a small voice with a faint blush.</p><p> </p><p>Well that was not what Snow White and David expected their daughter to ask. The couple look at each other both wondering whoever it is the reason Emma asks this question now. Is there any suitor that is wooing their daughter behind their back? Or did someone finally caught the Princess’ attention? The wife was the first to break the eye contact. “Well, you… just feels it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you feel this sudden pull from the other person,” David followed her wife’s statement, still in a daze as he stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t make sense,” Emma commented, confused. She tried to think of some certain events where she felt ‘that’ pull, before she could come up with an answer, her mother continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Love, at first, doesn’t make sense, sweetheart,” said Snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Until it does,” followed David.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a nice feeling. It makes you feel wonderful and free. Makes you see all the beautiful thing in the whole realm. Makes you feel safe and happy. Makes you do unthinkable things.”</p><p> </p><p>“It also makes you feel a little scared at first- scared to face it. Scared for the person you love. Before you know it, you do everything to make them happy and make sure they’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma still doesn’t understand but nodded nonetheless. She watched as her parents gaze at each other lovingly, like the other is the answer to all question. They look at each other like the other is the most beautiful thing in the whole realm. Like the other person is their favorite thing, like their partner is the most beautiful occurrence that ever happened to them because perhaps they are. Because, perhaps, maybe for her parents, their other half is all that. Her parents looked back at her with the same expression in their eyes. Emma can’t help but mirror their gazes. “I hope I’ll find a love like yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow asked with a fond smile, “A love that will always find you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma reconsidered and shook her head, “A love that will never be ripped away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow smiled sweetly at her daughter. It seems like her daughter is as romantic and charming as her father.</p><p> </p><p>David offered his hand for his daughter, which she took. He pulled Emma for a hug between him and her mother. “I am sure you will find that person.” He kissed the top of her head as he vowed to himself that he will do anything to ensure his daughter’s happiness.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde woman sank deeper in her parents’ embrace. She leaned her head in between their shoulders. If she is indeed in love with Regina like what she suspects, Emma is sure her parents will react badly. “Will you accept whoever that person is?” Emma asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“With open arms,” the Queen replied and placed a kiss on her daughter’s temple.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Snow and King David shared a looked behind Emma. There wasn’t an answer why Emma asked this, or just who the person was. This is a confirmation that their princess is surely growing up. Whoever it is won’t matter. As long as he takes care, keeps safe, loves genuinely, protects strongly and makes Emma happy, Snow and David will understand and be happy. It won’t even matter the person isn’t a he but a she.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright I admit, he had always treated me like a princess,” Regina chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they saw each other, they launched into telling the other what tame activities they did in the days they didn’t meet. It had been three days since they last met and the two are headed to the market to buy Alice presents and the ingredients Regina will need for their meal. Now in the early morning accompanied by a cold breeze, Regina found herself sharing a few of her good memories as a child.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>spoiled</em> princess,” Emma teased. She set the thought of being possibly in love with Regina as she focused on the woman she sure likes.</p><p> </p><p>Regina argued, “Like you aren’t one!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!” Emma momentarily let go Regina’s arm to take the brunette’s hand to assist her from passing through a big root of tree. Of course, they are walking through the forest instead of the road, just to be safe and keep their discretion. And of course, Emma will be the gentleman.</p><p> </p><p>Regina can’t help but smile at Emma’s actions. If this is how charming Emma is, falling in love with her won’t be hard. As soon as she was once again on Emma’s side, Regina snaked her arm around Emma’s. She squeezed the blonde’s arm in unspoken gratitude, “How so? Your last birthday tells otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know my father is a shepherd right?” Emma asked. Regina nodded. “Both him and mother once knew how it’s like to be poor and know the importance of money. They taught me, riches and title are not to be taken for granted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe I’ll ever say this, but,” Regina shook her head and chuckled, “…you should listen to your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned. “Look at you, hating my parents less!” A roll of eyes was Regina’s response. “Tell me more about your father,” the blonde changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Regina is more than willing to oblige. “Well, aside from the time he bought me a real crown, he’s also the one to give me my first horse. He taught me basic gardening and helped me grow my first apple tree,” Regina can’t help but reminisce. “Daddy was a nice man. I wish I inherited it from him.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma squeezed Regina’s arm to sympathize with the woman. The blonde flashed the older woman a sad and small smile. Though she doesn’t know how exactly, Emma had an inkling Cora is a hard woman and mother. Regina never talked about her.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother proves to have more impact to me than my father,” Regina let out an empty chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You changed,” Emma said with a shrug. Wanting to distract Regina from the sad memories her mother brought, Emma said, “Tell me your favorite memory of your father.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina flashed a small smile at Emma’s efforts. She answered, “I was ten when I first climbed a horse. Daddy looks so proud of me. He was the one to assist me and he strolls with me.” Regina’s smile widen at another memory, “There was one time when we went out riding horses and he helped me slip through the back door because I fell on mud and my riding clothes are a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned at the image of a younger Regina untidy.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you suddenly interested in my father?” asked Regina with a fond smile still on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Emma answered. She may be planning on something but she won’t tell it to Regina just yet. Like searching for the late Henry’s grave. The blonde doesn’t want to ruin the surprise. “You just look… pleasing whenever you talk about something that you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina blushed at Emma’s words. Since when did Emma find her pleasing? She stuttered, “I… T-Thank you… I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed muttering a, “You are welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Both women fell silent as they continued on their way. Occasionally tugging down the hood of the cloaks they are wearing to hide their identity. It had been a peaceful few minutes until something caught Emma’s attention that made her gasp tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Regina asked with a smile already on her face. She just knew that in seconds, Emma’s child-like energy and attitude will show. It never failed to make the brunette smile.</p><p> </p><p>Proving Regina’s thought, Emma adorably pointed at Regina’s right side. “Black-Eyed Susan’s!” The Princess said in awed voice.</p><p> </p><p>Regina followed Emma’s pointing finger and can’t help but chuckle to what caught Emma’s attention. “Do you want to go there for a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“May we?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Regina urged and removed her tangled arm on Emma’s.</p><p> </p><p>With a smirk, Emma laid out her hand and closed her eyes. Feeling her power, Emma envisioned her brown shoulder basket which she uses whenever she goes out picking flowers, in her hand. She knew the object well and where it was that it didn’t take long for white smoke to appear in her hand. As the smoke disappeared, the basket she sought for remained. Emma grinned widely at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Regina returned Emma’s smile. “I see. Someone is practicing and learning. From whom did you learn that, from a bad teacher?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and enthusiastically walked towards the flowers. A mix of yellow and white flowers is what she made out from the distance hence she assumed it was her favorite flower. But upon closer look, Emma realised it wasn’t Black-Eyed Susan’s. She wanted to be sad, but realised it won’t matter because it’s yellow and it’s pretty. So Emma simply ducked to pick some.</p><p> </p><p>“Those aren’t Black-Eyed Susan’s,” Regina observed, coming beside Emma who busied herself with plucking good flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Emma agreed and worked on the dirt of her gloves. Seeing it’s helpless, Emma just continued picking the beautiful ones. “But they are pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dandelions,” Regina said, now recognizing the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Emma just nodded and not long beautiful white and yellow dandelions filled the basket. When satisfied she got enough, Emma stood straight and nodded at their original route.</p><p> </p><p>Regina followed Emma as they continued their journey. The latter busied herself with curling the flower’s stem… or whatever it is that she do while the basket is in her shoulder. Regina watched as the princess fails to navigate her way and trip a few times. Regina rolled her eyes at the sense of déjà vu of having to navigate Emma again. “Give me the basket, Emma,” Regina requested but received no response. Emma tripped again but luckily, Regina caught her by the elbow. She removed the basket from Emma’s elbow and tucked it into hers. She tugged the blonde out of the forest and towards the road so Emma won’t trip anymore. They are wearing cloaks and hoods, Regina reasoned. Nobody will recognize them.</p><p> </p><p>Emma continued tangling four dandelions to create a bracelet. The four flowers are interlaced in the middle, done delicately as to not wreck it. She divided it equally into two to create a band. The change in the ground she’s walking on was left unnoticed. “Give me your hand,” said Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was content on leaving Emma alone to whatever she’s doing but now she’s confused. Regina stretched out her hand nonetheless. They stopped walking as Emma grabbed the brunette’s hand. Regina was stunned to see what Emma was planning to do. Emma wrapped the flower in Regina’s wrist, carefully knotting it thrice to secure it. Emma held Regina’s hand in both of hers and adorned the bracelet she did. Regina can practically feel heat from Emma’s hand and from her insides despite the morning chill.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Emma announced, still holding the other woman’s hand. “Beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina blushed and hoped that her hood have hid it and breathlessly said, “Thank you, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma just grinned and remembered that her face is hidden behind the hood. “You’re welcome,” she amended her smile obvious in the tone.</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t let go of Emma’s hand instead, she tugged it at the basket she’s holding. “Make another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want another one?” surprised Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Make one for you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, alright,” Emma relented and got herself three flowers. She started making one for herself and when done, requested Regina to put it in her. Both women found themselves in the middle of the road, Regina tying the three stems together in Emma’s right wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Regina said when done and absent-mindedly caressed the knot she did. “Beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Emma’s turn to blush. “Thank you,” she managed to shakily say. The blonde doesn’t know whether she would like to retract her hand or not. Regina’s caress is soft and gentle, and it messes with Emma’s senses. To prove just how much effect Regina has in her magic, the flower in Emma’s wrist started to grow longer stem, securing the knot Regina has made more, with small leaves in the band, the dandelions stood straighter and its petals became bright yellow and pure white.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched the flowers above Emma’s glove clad hand in fascination. Then it started reacting to Regina as if seeking her out, she started to chuckle. “Beautiful,” Regina praised Emma’s ability. This kind of powers, the kind that makes something livelier is very rare. Only those who possess light magic can do it without the intention of harm and keep it that way. Technically speaking, these flowers in Emma’s wrist will soon wither. A plucked part of any plant or tree, without a root to get the nutrients they need is partly dead. These flowers shouldn’t be any different, but with Emma’s magic in them, Emma basically gave it life. “These dandelions will never wither,” she told Emma. “Your light magic gave them enough energy to last forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did that?” Emma asked surprised, “How?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “I don’t know Emma, you tell me. Whatever you are thinking right now…”Regina paused at the possibility of her affecting Emma this way, “…must be strong because it showed how great your magic is.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was stunned. She’s not actually thinking, it was what she’s feeling. Emma blushed and slowly retracted her hand from Regina’s grip but not after she gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. Is this the <em>pull</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s hands were left hanging in the air, so she settled it on her side fighting the disappointment she’s feeling. It was relieved when Emma chained her arm in Regina’s. Regina gave a small smile. They walked in complete silence.</p><p> </p><p>“When did we reach the market?” Emma asked quietly when the market is within her eyesight.</p><p> </p><p>Regina answered, “Only now.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when did we start taking the road?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled, “That would be my doing. You tripped multiple times but didn’t complain. I was afraid you’ll have your feet beat up before we even reach the market.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when did you have my basket?”</p><p> </p><p>“I say you are easily distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma can only sigh because that is true. So she just shrugged, “May I have it back?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina doesn’t want Emma to let go of her arm. So she said, “I don’t mind carrying it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” answered Emma. “What are we buying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Regina teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You just told me I’m easily distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Point taken,” agreed Regina.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette started listing off what she needs to go home with. They didn’t had to talk about to stay together, in fact parting didn’t really crossed they mind as they strolled through the market arm in arm.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Regina!” Emma said tugging Regina’s hand and body following the tattoo artist.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it about that man that you want?” Regina asked tiredly. They have been walking around the market for a good two hours. They have bought all the ingredients they will need, even the matching presents they thought of have been purchased. After the blonde’s basket was rid of flowers she gave the elderly, now filled with their things aside from the bags on their arm, Emma was dragging her towards the sidelines of the market. Looking around, Regina noticed that they are currently in the part of the market where most customers don’t go. She only reached this part once, back in the day when Tinkerbell showed Regina she can have her happy ending.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a tattoo artist!” Emma exclaimed completely forgetting that they are to be discreet.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you can have one,” Regina tiredly said.</p><p> </p><p>Emma automatically stopped because Regina was right. For a moment, she forgot that she’s a royalty. The thought of colors and art in skin made her excited, too excited that she’s too disappointed now. “You’re right,” she said with a sigh. She let go of Regina’s hand and started to turn back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Regina grabbed Emma’s hand to stop her from walking away. The brunette hated the fact that she caused Emma’s mood to darken. “We can watch him work.”</p><p> </p><p>It is not as good as having one but Emma doesn’t really have an option. “I suppose,” she answered and turned back to the direction where they can see the man had gone.</p><p> </p><p>Regina balanced all the things she’s holding to one arm to offer Emma her hand. Emma took it. “Now, run along if you don’t want to lose him,” Regina said and started pulling Emma’s body along with her. Her exhaustion is last on Regina’s mind right now. Emma is displeased and she needs to do something about it.</p><p> </p><p>All Emma can see is Regina’s back, and their entwined hands. Emma can’t help but feel that jittery feeling again. Her eyes went wide as she caught sight of the flower in Regina’s hand coming to life. These wonderful thought of Regina should really stop or else she’s going to start making things around her to float and giving a supposed to be dying creature a life. She doesn't even know how she does it! Coming to her sense, Emma followed Regina willingly this time easing Regina the work of dragging her.</p><p> </p><p>The man entered a tavern. Regina stopped in front of the door. She exactly knows what tavern is this.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an adult now Regina,” Emma said from beside Regina’s focused gaze on the door. “Besides, we won’t drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” Regina told Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” asked Emma. “We can choose not to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head, “I’m alright. Go on, we didn’t run for minutes for you to retract now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Emma said though doubting Regina’s fine. She obeyed Regina’s request though, respecting the silent request.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was only able to breathe when Emma is finally inside. She watched through the window as Emma sat exactly where Regina’s ‘soul mate’ was sitting on that fateful night. Tinkerbell said this is where she’ll know who is her soul mate, the one with the lion tattoo. It was over two decades ago but Regina would never forget this tavern. Young Regina didn’t pursue him at first. But years ago, she searched again for the man with the lion tattoo she saw here. That time, Regina is more than willing to embrace her fate. He turned out to be Robin Hood, a filthy thief. Regina rolled her eyes. She despised the man. She despised fate for making him the one supposed to be for her. The brunette pushed the door open. Despite not wanting to recollect memories of a man Regina never liked, she pushed herself to do it because Emma is there.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Can I have that?” Emma whispered delight fill in her words. She felt Regina sat on her right. “He said there is a temporary ink that can stay in one’s skin only for a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina put down all the items they bought above the table where Emma’s purchases are too. She can feel the man’s eyes on her so she tugged her hood lower. She asked Emma, “How about your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma pouted, she tugged the hood higher so Regina can see her face but didn’t remove it entirely. “It will wear off in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>The tattoo artist must have known it was Queen Snow’s daughter if he didn’t run for the hills. Regina can’t stare at the man in front of her so she observed the man’s body language. He seemed relax. “Will it hurt her?” Regina nodded at the man in front of him to let him know the question was for him.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he answered the smile can be heard in his voice. “Actually, it may sting a little bit but not enough to hurt her. It’s a temporary ink, it will definitely wear off.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded and turned to Emma, “Princess, are you certain?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded eagerly and answered, “Yes, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need my permission,” Regina shook her head. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma cheered, removed her glove and offered her left wrist to the man. She knows that’s Regina’s word for ‘Alright, I hope you don’t regret it’.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was cautious so she placed her hand on the table, ready to tear Emma’s hand away the moment the blonde show any distress. She looked as the man held it gently, like he should because Emma is far too precious to be handled less than carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to put here, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“A swan,” Emma answered with glee.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes, because of course it would be swan. She should have known.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” the man answered and readied his things.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched warily as a clean cloth was procured, an ink she never saw before, a pointless needle, a spoon, a little lamp, and another clean cloth. She gulped hard, that must have hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Emma said upon seeing and feeling Regina’s stiff body.</p><p> </p><p>“Just promise me you will tell me if ever you are uncomfortable and wants to withdraw,” Regina requested.</p><p> </p><p>“At the very second,” Emma agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Regina made a hand gesture for the man to continue. It shouldn’t be this pleasing to have a word about Emma’s decision, but Regina feels happy. She won’t make the princess think she’s controlling her being. Emma is a person of her own. But it makes Regina feel special and important. It seems Emma is valuing her and her opinion.</p><p> </p><p>The man lighted the lamp with a fire first before wiping the spoon and needle with a cloth; he also wiped Emma’s wrist with the dry cloth. He put a little amount of ink in the spoon and put it onto the fire, the ink started to boil after a minute. Regina held Emma’s arms, knowing what the man will do.</p><p> </p><p>“I will let it cool off first. The princess won’t be harmed, I promise.” The artist reassured. He reached out his arm for Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Emma obliged. She watched in fascination as the ink became ash gray from black.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a swan, correct?” the artist asked, having put the spoon down in exchange of the pointless needle.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. She winced slightly at the first touch and immediately, Regina’s hand tightened. Emma gave Regina a smile and said, “I’m alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina slowly let go of Emma’s arm, all but glaring at the man. She just hopes he can see it, but she can’t remove her hood.</p><p> </p><p>The man continued doing his work. He made a swan at the middle of her left wrist. He smiled as he sensed the princess’ magic pulsing through her veins. He knows it is light magic. “All done,” he announced after a minute. He added a crown in the swan’s head. He spoke as he let go of her wrist, “It was a small tattoo but fits your wrist. It’s big enough to be seen but doesn’t attract any attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Emma said in awe. After inspecting she showed it to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely,” was all Regina said because it was indeed lovely, it fits Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have another one?” Emma asked already beaming.</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckled. The princess is sure a sweetheart. “Of course, but it needs to be as small as that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! On my right wrist, please?” Emma asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely, princess. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma thought for a second, “A flower?”</p><p> </p><p>“What flower?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… What flower do you think I am?” Emma asked as she adjusted the Dandelion on her right wrist and removed her gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“How about dandelion?” the man asked and repeated the process he did earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Black-Eyed Susan’s are my favorite,” Emma answered instead. “Aren’t dandelions hard to make?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have a little faith in me, eh?” the man teased.</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled; “Alright, but why dandelion?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was curious too.</p><p> </p><p>“Dandelions storm any weather and grow despite any climate while most flowers need a specific season. I wish you’ll be a dandelion too,” the man thoughtfully said and started wiping Emma’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded; “That was touching, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was dumb-founded though with what the artist next said.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that dandelions are called ‘the Lion’s teeth’?” he started.</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s body went stiff.</p><p> </p><p>He continued. “Lions are strong and often called the king of the forest. I think it fits you, a delicate and beautiful flower with a touch of bravery and royalty.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled, “There’s a lion in my wrist.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina quickly stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Emma worriedly asked but the tattoo artist just continued doing his thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I think, I’ll wait outside,” Regina said. She gathered all of her and Emma’s things. But before she can fully go she faced the man, “How much do we owe you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s free. It’s for the future queen,” he said not even looking at Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Regina desperately wants to get his attention but she can’t raise her voice because she doesn’t want to attract others’ attention. So Regina leaned towards the table to touch his arm.</p><p> </p><p>The contact from the other woman made him stop on working at the stem of the flower in process on Emma’s wrists. Like the princess, the mysterious woman was a magic wielder too. Albeit weak, it was a mix of light and dark magic which the artist only knew is possible to happen now.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let us pay. We won’t put your time, effort, materials to nothing,” Regina said.</p><p> </p><p>If the woman has both light and dark magic, the artist wouldn’t know if he’s safe or not. So he simply nodded, “However you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes and left five copper coins on the table. “I’ll be waiting outside, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma watched Regina go with a frown. She didn’t move much, afraid that she’ll mess with the artist’s work. She tried to focus on the man working but can’t find herself to do so as she kept on thinking why Regina suddenly left. After a while, her wrist was freed. She immediately smiled at the image of a flower with its tiny petals up. Its stem was even curved to a heart. The blonde’s eyes went big when the tattoo glowed. She quickly covered it.</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckled, “I knew you have light magic, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was dumb-founded, “You’re not afraid of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the tattoo artist shook his head; “Just like I’m not afraid of your lady friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s brows furrowed. “You knew she has magic?” The man nodded. Emma’s brows furrowed more, because that can’t possibly happen. Regina doesn’t have her magic right now. “How?” she asked instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I just know,” he answered and started cleaning up his things. He continued, “Though it’s weak, you need to be careful of her, Princess Emma. She may have light magic but there’s also remnant of dark magic in her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She has light and dark magic?” Emma asked, surprised. The man nodded. Emma stared at the door behind her and saw Regina pacing outside. The blonde is suddenly alarmed. She stood up but before she forgot it she turned to the man. “I didn’t catch your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fatum,” answered the tattoo artist.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Fatum.”</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the door, Regina is pacing. Her thoughts are running a mile an hour. She remember how empty she felt when she turned her back from here before. Even more empty when Robin Hood, whom she thought was her soul mate at the time, had laughed at her face and mocked her. She remembers now what the fairy exactly said. <em>You will know who your soul mate is here.</em> Tinkerbell never implied that Regina will meet whoever it is in the tavern but simply know who it was. And there’s the lion tattoo. Of course it won’t be literal and exact lion because destiny has to play its sick and maddening game. She never told Emma how she knew about her soul mate. Emma didn’t know about the tavern. The blonde didn’t know the tattoo. Regina laid her hand on her forehead and saw the condition of the flowers in her wrist. Like Emma’s they are full of life. And maybe, just maybe she did have that effect on the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Emma suddenly burst of the door, looking concerned.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Regina knew. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Regina had her arms on Emma’s as they approached the side of the castle where they usually meet. Both women didn’t know that the blonde’s mother, Snow White, was hiding at her usual spot whenever Emma and Regina were due to arrive. The duo sighed audibly that even the onlooker heard it. Emma and Regina stared at each other before they broke into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“I will expect you on Alice’s birthday, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to seeing the two of you again, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina slid her hand on Emma’s arms. The brunette flashed a beaming smile when she reached Emma’s dandelion on her hand, <em>dandelion</em>. She carefully traced the minimal tattoos in Emma’s wrist and whispered, “Lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me what happened in the tavern some time?” Emma asked in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>Regina gulped but sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it about your immortality?” Emma queried.</p><p> </p><p>Well it has a little something to do with that, Regina argued so she nodded. The brunette felt Emma’s long slender fingers intertwine hers and tugged gently at it. Regina can’t help but swallow the lump on her throat. How is she supposed to stop herself from kissing this woman just with the thought that they are apparently soul mates?</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, I swear to you that I will anything that I can to help you reverse that potion,” Emma said sincerely. Regina searched her eyes with contemplation so Emma said as gently and as sweetly as she can, “You have my word.”</p><p> </p><p>Falling in love is not so hard indeed. “Are you certain?” asked Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” Emma said with finality and nod.</p><p> </p><p>Regina took a deep breath in and slow exhale. If Emma’s words are true, she guesses she can’t help herself now. She gently retracted her hands from Emma’s to place it in the blonde’s elbow. She made sure she can make her escape as soon as the words leave her mouth. She slowly leaned in and her lips hovered just in Emma’s ears. <em>“Love me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Emma was stunned. She wasn’t able to respond to Regina because as soon as the brunette had said the words, the latter turned away and retreated. Slowly, Emma’s blush that she felt like crept from her toes are in her cheeks now.</p><p> </p><p>Regina left Emma with the blonde’s face flushed crimson in the afternoon’s light. Snow was so confused.</p><p> </p><p>Emma continued to blush at the thought of Regina challenging the blonde to love her. It would have been fun to take it, only if Emma didn’t love Regina already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Alice, happy birthday to you!” Regina and Emma sang as the former put the cake she made in front of the young blonde above the table.</p><p> </p><p>Today is Alice’s birthday. Emma went to Regina’s house early to help the older woman. After Regina fed Emma firstly, the blonde had rearranged Regina’s living room quietly while the brunette busied herself in the kitchen. When done, Emma even helped setting the table. Alice woke up late that day with no worries of needing to go to the market, in surprise having no idea that the two adult have something planned for her. So they found themselves enjoying their delicious lunch, thanks to Regina, in the dining area celebrating the new year of Alice’s existence.</p><p> </p><p>The two women’s last conversation before today, not forgotten but held in arm’s length in understanding that today is Alice’s day.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, make a wish!” Emma gushed.</p><p> </p><p>Alice eagerly closed her eyes and thought of what she wants. Of course she wants to find a cure for his father. But aside from that she also wants the two women to get together. It’s about time they wake up to the fact that they look good together. With two wishes in mind, Alice blew out the candle.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you wish for?” asked Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Regina playfully hit the addressed woman’s shoulder, “If she tells you what is it, it won’t come true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right,” Emma chuckled, “Silly me.”</p><p> </p><p>Any normal day, Alice would have rolled her eyes. Instead she shrugged. As much as Alice wants to push them towards each other, Alice knew that she shouldn’t intervene. They will figure it out. Regina is intelligent. Emma is not entirely oblivious. They’re adults, they can do it. Alice nodded to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you now?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fourteen,” Alice answered cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” Emma gaped, “I thought you’re twelve. You’re small.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, are you implying that I don’t feed Alice enough?” asked Regina with an arched eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice giggled at Emma’s comment and smirked at Regina’s. Regina narrowed her eyes to Emma. Emma just shrugged and continued eating the meal they have.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Alice. “Let’s cut it, shall we?” Alice nodded happily.</p><p> </p><p>Emma watched as Regina stood up to retrieve a knife in the kitchen. The older blonde caught the younger’s eye. She smiled at Alice. “Are you happy, Alice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much,” Alice answered. She means it. Alice misses her father everyday but having a mother figure for once makes the sadness a little easier to deal with. What’s more is that Emma is also here, not to deter Regina but as Alice’s friend. Alice is very much happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina made sure I won’t tell you. I’m happy you liked it,” said Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“You worked hard, too Emma. Thank you,” said Alice.</p><p> </p><p>Regina returned to the dining table with two blondes looking expectantly at her. She shook her head aware of the sentimental look on their faces. The brunette doesn’t really like to cry or today. Therefore she chose to pop the bubble Emma and Alice are in. “Now, who wants some cake?” Both Emma and Alice raised their plates.</p><p> </p><p>Alice got the first slice because of course, it’s her birthday. Emma got the second, a big slice in fact. Regina served herself last and it was a small slice. Both blonde raised their eyebrow at Regina, staring down at her plate. Regina shrugged and told them, “Go on, eat.” But Alice and Emma didn’t bulged and their narrowed eyes turned into glare. Regina finally relented and got herself another small side. “This is all I can eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice and Emma shared a look and grinned at each other. They started eating their cake. Regina just rolled her eyes. Damn herself for not being able to resist these two.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alice sat at the middle with a wrapped gift in her lap. Though she knew she’s allowed to open it, she still waited for Regina’s queue.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Regina sitting on the floor coaxed Alice. As soon as the teen blonde heard her words, Alice tore the paper. It was the burgundy gloves Regina bought her. “It was from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. It’s beautiful,” Alice said and wore it in her hand. “And it fits perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina just smiled and handed Alice another gift, “It’s from Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma, who is the only one sitting on a chair, caught Regina’s eyes. “You might want to be careful with that,” she advised with a wink to Regina. Even Regina didn’t know what was the gift.</p><p> </p><p>Alice took Emma’s advice and carefully unwrapped the paper. She was given a canvas. Not just any canvas but the finest in the kingdom. She held it in her hands delicately, staring at Emma with awe. “It’s beautiful. I don’t think I will ever want to use this.” This isn’t just the finest, it is also expensive.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve had help with that one. The king and queen send their regards. But I hope you’ll use it. It’s only fitting to give the best materials for the best artist right?” She chanced a look at Regina who is looking at her with the same amusement Alice has. She playfully shrugged at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Alice let Emma and Regina stare at each other. They seriously need to give her some credit. She is giving them time to process. She shook her head and grabbed another present. It was the biggest one, and soft too. She guesses this is something she can wear.</p><p> </p><p>“I picked that with no help,” Emma said proudly. “I hope you’ll like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice opened the gift eagerly. Inside was the most beautiful red cloak she had ever seen. She saw it once or twice at the market and knew she will never have it. Aside from they don’t have enough money to buy it the cloak looks too beautiful to be called hers. “Is this really mine?” She asked warily, clutching the cloak closer to her, afraid that anyone can take it away.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Emma chuckled. “I see you liked it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m never going to remove this again,” Alice said sternly as she put the cloak on.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’ve done it,” Regina playfully glared at Emma. “I told you not to spoil her. Now she’ll ask me for more things. If I go penniless, I’ll come after your money.” Regina smirked. Any other people who heard it might think she’s jealous over money or the things that Emma can give Alice that she can’t. In all honesty, Regina isn’t. Not even in the slightest bit. She knew Emma meant well, the blonde explained that thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alice said after she tied the cloak on her neck. “You spoil me enough.” Then she flashed the biggest smile she can muster, making her eyes disappear behind the high cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed. “It was so obvious even Alice knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina faked a scowl, but internally she wants to beam.</p><p> </p><p>Alice reached out for the last present in the table. She opened it gently and her eyes widen at the new acrylics and paint brushes inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t have the tools and have no materials,” Regina shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Alice launched forward to Regina giving her a bone crushing hug that the brunette swung on her seat. She can’t contain her happiness and gratitude she feels for her guardian. Regina became Alice’s mother, someone she wished for all her life. “Thank you, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina returned Alice’s hug. “You’re welcome, Alice.” She caught Emma’s eyes and whispered in Alice’s ear, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice beamed, “I love you too.” The young blonde pulled back to stare at Emma. She arched her eyebrow at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Emma stood and sat next to them. She’s shoulder to shoulder with Regina, the closest they had been today.</p><p> </p><p>Alice crashed them together in a hug. She’s leaning on Regina while Emma’s head is leaning on Alice’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Emma replied.</p><p> </p><p>Their moment broke when the ground shook. It may be weak but it was there. They pulled back from the hug and waited for it again. The ground shook again. Emma, who was at the top of the hug stood first, wanting to check what it was. It happened again. Alice quickly followed. Regina made to stand but the ground shook strongly this time. Emma’s hands caught Regina’s elbows in an instant, steadying the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Regina caught Emma’s eyes and the panic in them. She felt like everything stood still. Slowly, she used Emma’s assistance to help her up. The ground shook again which caused Regina to fall on Emma’s arms. Damn destiny and its timings.</p><p> </p><p>Emma caught Regina perfectly, pulling the latter more into her embrace. Rounding her arms on the brunette’s waist, it is as slim as she remembered before. Her colored green eyes stared at Regina’s brown directly, hoping to see anything on it. She searched for discomfort, wariness, anything but instead she saw plain surprise. Regina is blushing and Emma likes its color on the older woman’s cheek. The ground shook again, more violently this time.</p><p> </p><p>Alice smiled triumphantly. This is definitely what she’s hoping for. If the violent shake of the ground isn’t enough to put a stop on their trance, nothing could. The ground shook for the nth time, strong enough that the chair Emma was first sitting on toppled down. Whatever that is causing the quakes is coming at them. Alice gasped. “Oh, I know!” As much as she wants to see where the two women will end up, they need to meet her big friend if they don’t want the house to lose a roof and a wall. “Come on! I’ll introduce you to my friend!” She pushed their bodies towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Alice? Where are we going?” Regina was the first to break eye contact with Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Meeting my friend,” Alice answered with glee. She almost forgot that ever since she was seven one particular ogre visits her on her birthday. The three of them stood a few feet away from Regina’s house. Alice was buzzing with excitement. She wonders what present her big friend will bring this year. Her first present was a company, the most memorable was a big flower crown she can’t wear that is no doubt made by the big being itself. The ground shook some more before Alice made out its head. “There was my friend,” she excitedly pointed at the approaching ogre.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an ogre?” Regina asked in horror. It was broad daylight, and there was an ogre!</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go,” Emma said already gripping Alice and Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Alice chuckled. Of course they would be afraid. “It’s my friend. It visits me every year on my birthday. It brings me present.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Regina asked warily. Her hands were on Alice’s shoulder also, gripping it tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Alice nodded. She shook off of their grips and walked towards the ogre’s direction. When the ogre was a few feet away, it stopped. “It is fine,” Alice amended. “They’re my friends.” Still, the ogre didn’t move so Alice took the step towards it. “Hello,” she greeted holding up her hand. The ogre raised a finger and touched it with Alice’s hand. Alice laughed loudly. The ogre joined her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina at the back felt relieved. They can’t believe Alice is friends with a creature who is known to be aggressive and destructive. The one-eyed monster is known to live in the North part of Enchanted Forest. But if it’s here in a short time, it must have been on the surrounding area for a long time, or travelled throughout the night. They looked at each other and Regina motioned her head towards Alice. Emma nodded. They both walked towards the young blonde and her big friend.</p><p> </p><p>Alice sensed Emma and Regina approaching so she introduced them to her friend. “This is Princess Emma, my friend. And this is Regina, my guardian.”</p><p> </p><p>The ogre looked at the two of them before it lowered its head as a greeting. The ogre kneeled in front of Alice and held out its other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Alice grinned widely and got whatever there is in the ogre’s hand. It was a small… bean. She held it up in her hand and showed Emma and Regina. Both women gasped. “What’s this?” she asked the older women.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a magic bean,” Regina answered.</p><p> </p><p>“They open portals,” Emma added.</p><p> </p><p>The ogre’s deep voice was heard, “Wonderland. The… wish… Alice… cure… father… in… Wonderland,” it said incoherently.</p><p> </p><p>Alice was confused but she thinks she knows what her friend means. “Are you telling me that the cure for my father is in a realm called Wonderland?” The ogre nodded. Alice held the bean tighter in her palm. “Thank you, my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>The ogre just nodded and held out its palm again.</p><p> </p><p>Alice grinned and looked back at Emma and Regina. “Would you keep it for me?” Alice asked Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Regina took it. She can’t believe it. She’s holding a portal in her hand. She gripped it tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“May I go around the forest with my friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Regina gave her permission to Alice.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care, Alice,” Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Alice climbed up the ogre’s hand. The ogre picked her up and laid her on its shoulder carefully. The one-eyed monster looked at the two women standing before him and acknowledged them with a nod. It walked away with a delighted Alice hanging on its shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina are finally alone. It’s time to face the music. Regina was the first one to walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma adjusted the table on its original position as her final touch. She just finished sweeping the floor, cleaning Alice’s mess with the papers they used to wrap the presents. When she brought up using magic to clean, Regina rejected it. She claimed Emma will need energy if she wants to go home in time. The blonde will be wasting energy. Emma desperately wants to ask Regina about what Fatum the tattoo artist said about Regina having magic. But she just nodded. She can’t think straight, not after what Regina dropped when they came home from the market the other day.</p><p> </p><p>Regina had sort of insinuated her affections towards Emma when she dared Emma to love the brunette. Emma simply said she’ll be willing to help Regina in any and every way she can, but at first she can’t understand how the challenge can help Regina. Then she remembered that True Love is the most powerful thing, it can lift potions, undo spells and break curses. Emma understood. She knows that it’s her turn to show Regina that she don’t back up on her words. She loves Regina, Emma knows.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem is, Emma didn’t know how; to show it that is. She slowly walked out of the current room where she was and slipped just as quietly where Regina, who is washing their dishes, is. The blonde has literally no idea.</p><p> </p><p>Regina knows Emma is hovering behind her. They are both alone now. Alice’s birthday is done. They can have the talk they both avoided the entire time. It all depends on the princess’ decision now. Regina had told her what she thought. Emma only needs to respond. The older woman had sworn to herself that whatever Emma decides to do, she will accept it. Regina just needs to wait.</p><p> </p><p>Emma bit her bottom lip nervously. Should she hug Regina? The brunette doesn’t have much issue with physical touches with Emma. Still Emma worries the older woman would react poorly. Emma sighed. How about a slight touch first? She decided she’ll just go with it. Emma walked towards Regina and stood directly on her back, a step away from where Regina is exactly standing. She ducked down her head and rested her chin on Regina’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s body went stiff. Emma’s face is just on her right. The container that holds the water that she is using to rinse their dishes, the clay plates and clay glasses she just bought, was held by her hands in the air. A slight turn of her head and her nose will bop into Emma’s temples. She caught herself and continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this alright?” Emma asked just to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>Regina simply hummed. Well, what else can she do? She can’t trust her words right now.</p><p> </p><p>When Emma heard Regina’s response, she took that last step. There’s always something fascinating about being pressed up with Regina. It had happened to Emma numerous times, their first meeting, the second, their dance on Emma’s birthday; but being this close to Regina now solely for Emma’s want hits differently. Regina’s body is stilled, Emma noticed. Wanting to relieve it, Emma brought her hands on the brunette’s lower back. “Relax, Regina. Tell me if I overstep.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s knees are going weak and her sight is distracted. Emma’s statement made her think rightly for a little while. Not wanting Emma to let go, Regina leaned more to Emma’s body. It feels so good. Regina wants to redo the dishes just so she can stay here. “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma slowly wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. She didn’t have to wait long for a reply as Regina hummed in appreciation. Neither woman moved. They stood for a while until Regina had put the last utensil away. Regina dried her hand on her dress and put her arms above Emma’s, holding the latter’s hand on hers. Emma decided to finally break the silence. “Why did you tell me that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That what?” Regina asked barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“’<em>Love me’</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Regina drawled. She took a deep breath in and caressed Emma’s right wrist. She tapped the blonde’s hand to let her know that she wants to be freed. Emma’s hug loosed but Regina held the blonde’s hands so she won’t be let go completely. She turned around to face Emma and held out the blonde’s wrist for its owner to see. She brought the wrist with the still visible dandelion tattoo to her lips and pressed a kiss there. Regina smiled at Emma’s gasp. She put it down again and caressed it absent-mindedly. “Did you know how I know Robin Hood is my soul mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head, “You never told me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “That’s when I realised it wasn’t him.” She flashed Emma the most sincere smile she can. “It was you Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gasped, “But how?”</p><p> </p><p>“A long time ago, a fairy used fairy dusts to help me find my soul mate. It lead us to the tavern, the exact tavern we went to. The fairy said my soul mate has a lion tattoo on their right wrist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dandelion…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “The fairy said in that tavern is where I will know who my soul mate is. <em>Know</em>, Emma. Not meet. When I realised the truth, I just have to tell you by some way so you won’t freak out.’</p><p> </p><p>Emma processed Regina’s words for a while. Then she smiled upon realization, “If we’re soul mates than that would mean…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina mirrored the wide smile Emma has. “Yes, Emma. We’re destined.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma beamed at Regina. Then she frowned. Even if they’re soul mates if their love is not true she won’t be able to help Regina. Soul mates and True Loves are two very, truly different thing. Soul mates are carved up for you, people you meet one way or another; dictated and a gift. True loves are something people work hard for, search for; love that finds you.</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowned too and let go of Emma’s wrists, “Is there… something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Emma replied quickly. “I’m happy to know that, I really am. I just thought… Well, I wish soul mates are as strong as true loves.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was only a little relieved. Then she smiled at what Emma was saying. “Well, have you succeeded my challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled teasingly. “Long before you brought it.’</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Do you... feel the same way?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned, “I do…” Admitting it feels as dreamy as thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then… let’s find out, shall we?” Emma asked for permission.</p><p> </p><p>Regina wrapped Emma’s arms around her waist. She brought her arms around Emma’s neck and used it to pull Emma lower. Both women are looking at each other happiness filled their glossy eyes, both wondering however can they see the love in the other’s eyes. Their foreheads are the first to touch. The ever playful blonde bopped their noses. Then slowly, their noses slid down towards their partner’s cheek. Both women closed their eyes, giving into the sensation. Finally, it happened.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a soft press of lips. An innocent and sweet pressure that made both women’s hearts leap. The simple but meaningful contact enough to surround their heart with such light, said light collide powerfully that it made magic burst out of them, literally. Light magic and rainbow colors erupted from them and it travelled as fast as it could away from the two women, a sign that the potion Regina took was now broken.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was the first one to let go. “Is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded with a smile, “We did it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged Regina tightly, lifting the brunette from the ground. When she put Regina down, the blonde pressed their foreheads together again. “Does that confirm we’re also True Loves?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “Yes, it does.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma couldn’t smile bigger than she already does. Teasingly she said, “Well, then you’re stuck with me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled, “I think I wouldn’t mind.” With a mischievous thought she asked, “Now, may I kiss the woman I love again?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed, “For as long as and for as much as you want because…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t wait for Emma to finish as she pulled Emma by her nape to press their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>“…that’s what I want too,” was Emma’s muffled addition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They started their day unlike any other. Regina woke up and got Alice with her to her little garden to harvest some food Alice will bring on the young woman’s journey. They got apples and oranges. They started packing Alice’s bag. She wore the cloak Emma gave her. Her acrylics, papers and paintbrushes, two changes of clothes, the blanket Emma made her, and the painting of the lodge she and Emma made. The other paintings she did were left to Regina’s hands. All her things were put in a bag that is now hanging on her shoulder as she and Regina stood outside the house Alice learned to call home.</p><p> </p><p>Today, a year has passed. It had been three days after Alice’s birthday, after she received the bean. It had been two days since Alice told Regina that she wants to go to the realm the ogre told Alice to find a cure for her father. It had been a day when Alice said goodbye to Emma, the woman she called her friend and who promised Alice to look after Regina. It had been today, that Alice will say goodbye to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Regina asked. She didn’t really want to leave this realm, because that would mean leaving Emma. But she also didn’t want Alice to go on her expedition alone. She may know a little how to survive out there, still she’s young and the journey is towards uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, I’ll be fine,” Alice smiled. She faced her mother-like figure hovering on her back and spoke to her gently, “What you have with Emma is still new. You waited a long time for this, Regina. And you deserve it. I am so happy that I got to see it.” Alice means it. She knew from their gazes that there would be more than friendship between Emma and Regina. It had been delightful to see it happen in front of her, to feel their connection, literally when that swarm of magic flowed when they shared True Love’s kiss. Alice waited for it, patiently. And it had been worth every second wait. She won’t be the cause for it to pause, Alice swore. “Besides who will entertain Emma here when you’re with me?” Alice attempted to joke.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head, “You realise Emma will be willing to wait if it meant keeping you safe right?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice did know. That’s why she didn’t want it. The young blonde just shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re really alright with that… with me and Emma… and our relationship?” Regina asked for the nth time. Despite the assurances Alice gave her, Regina still found it surprising that Alice had been accepting; more so because Alice won’t tell her why.</p><p> </p><p>Alice grinned and decided to just out the brunette out of her misery. “I figured out that everything will fall into place long before the two of you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was dumbfounded. “R-Really? How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Before Emma, you won’t go out. It’s either you’re in the house or in your garden. Whenever you are to meet Emma, you have this habit of waking up really early like you can’t wait for a few hours. And the way you look at each other…” Alice smiled and recalled the distant gazes Regina had whenever she’s thinking of Emma. “…you two are beautiful to watch. I did not understand it at first but I guess it’s just meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina opened her mouth to speak but no words came out of her mouth. Are they really that dense.</p><p> </p><p>As if reading Regina’s mind, Alice added, “The two of you are not dense.” Alice shrugged. “Because in all seriousness, who would have seen this coming? Your love is beautiful regardless.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled despite herself and simply can’t find the words, she deems is right.</p><p> </p><p>“You once told me I’m intuitive,” Alice amended.</p><p> </p><p>Regina just chuckled and nodded. “Well, I guess that explains it. Do you still need anything? Need to do anything? Is there any more things I could do to help you before your journey?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice shook her head again. “You’ve already done so much for me, actually too much that I don’t think I deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you silly girl, I’m more than happy to do it,” Regina answered seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to tell you that,” Alice replied with a smile. “I just don’t think I say it enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s eyes tear up. She never heard Alice sound so grown more than she did today. “Oh Alice, you’ve  grown so much and so beautiful.” She went to Alice to give her young helper a tight hug. “Promise me you’ll be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you will visit me some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not do anything dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will seek for help the moment you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will remember you have a family here that will welcome you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Family</em>, Alice likes the sound of that. The young blonde despite the tears smiled widely at Regina, “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina pulled back from Alice and cupped the young blonde’s cheeks. The older woman wiped Alice’s tear-stained cheek using her thumb. She kissed her forehead and whispered, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice then realized that Regina was her mother, not by blood but by time, effort, and love. She smiled and chuckled. “I love you too, <em>Mom</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled at the title she only heard Alice say now. She stepped away cherishing the word and remembering Alice’s voice as the blonde said it. Any more moment with Alice and she will weep. “I will see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice understood and faced away from Regina. She pulled out the bean from her side pocket and brought it to her lips. “Bring me to Wonderland.” Alice threw the bean on the ground and the portal, a circle with flames as its circumference appeared before them. She tugged her bag closer to her and made her way towards the portal. But before she goes, she needs to tell Regina something first. “You should fight and hold onto your happiness. You waited decades for this. You deserve it, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>With those last words from Alice, Regina watched as the young blonde walked through the portal. Just like that, the child she loves was gone. Regina would welcome the New Year alone. She smiled despite the sadness she’s feeling inside. At least, Alice will be happy once she found the cure.</p><p> </p><p>The best she could do is wish for her safety. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma is walking through the corridor towards the main balcony of their castle. Tonight is New Year’s Eve. As much as she wants to celebrate it with Regina so the brunette won’t be alone, Emma can’t. It is a tradition, more of a ceremony, that the reigning family of the White Kingdom will lead the flying of lantern every New Year. She made it out the main veranda and stood beside her parents who flashed their big smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was aware about Alice departure earlier today. The princess said her goodbye yesterday, knowing she won’t be able to today. Though she desperately wants to be there with Regina so they could both bid Alice farewell, Emma can’t. She knew Alice was the only family Regina has, Emma even thought that Regina will come along with Alice because if that’s the case Emma will understand. The blonde will be sad sure, but Emma will understand. Alice is young and the strange realm out there could be dangerous for her, all of this is caused by her own birth mother for no known reason? Emma hated to see Alice go, but she saw the determination in Alice’s eyes. The young woman will be an adventurer, Emma and Regina realized. They won’t hold her back even if it would mean letting a part of their life and heart go.</p><p> </p><p>Alice requested for one thing though. It isn’t that hard because Emma planned to do it anyways. Alice made Emma vow that the latter should love Regina with all her heart. Protect her guardian with all her might. Make the brunette happy in all her ability. To never hurt the older woman. As if Emma would dare. Emma nodded and vowed nonetheless. If that’s all Alice wants of Emma, she will oblige. The older blonde will give up anything for it in fact.</p><p> </p><p>Emma mindlessly traced the fateful tattoo on her wrist. Fatum the artist said the ink was to wear off after a few days. It had been on the night of Alice’s birthday that the tattoos started to fade completely. The time Emma went home yesterday and took a bath last night, the inks to both tattoos were almost gone. But only this morning did Emma see a difference. While the swan tattoo on her right wrist totally came off, the dandelion tattoo sort of and somewhat remained. The only difference though was this time it was made of white ink instead of black. Emma didn’t think it was possible or that white ink exists or how exactly it happened. Then the blonde remembered how her wrist, the dandelion tattoo to be exact, glowed when the art was finished. The light magic she owns must have been the reason behind it. Maybe it was fate, to seal Emma’s significance in Regina’s; to seal that they are destined. Whatever and however it was there, it is there.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White had been observing the princess as the latter had her gaze from afar, staring to nothing. Emma’s right hand is caressing her left wrist mindlessly where the dandelion tattoo used to be. When Snow and David first saw the tattoos, they asked Emma what is her intention of having those. Emma, who is a lover of art, said she found it really pretty and fascinating and that it will just wear off after a few days. The couple just nodded and adored the inks that temporarily were on Emma’s wrist. The reason Emma is caressing it softly is unknown to Snow White. The blonde must have been missing Regina. “The lanterns will be up in the sky soon,” the queen stated.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was cut off from her thoughts. She nodded as a response to her mother, having caught up in her own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your wish ready, Princess Emma?” King David asked. Aware of the concerned look his wife is directing to Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then by all means,” the queen gestured at the paper lantern laying on the banister.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was stunned. “I get to let it fly?”</p><p> </p><p>The queen nodded, “Only if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be happy,” Emma said. The king lighted the candle Emma only noticed he was holding now as she unfolded the paper lantern with the help of her mother. Below them the people started unfolding their own lantern. David set up the fire under the paper lantern that will give the lantern the means to fly using the smoke from the fire. When it’s all settled, her parents stood in either of her side a she gently pushed the lantern above the sky. The blonde woman closed her eyes and made her wish.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>I wish for Alice’s safety. I wish for my parents’ good health. I wish for the kingdom’s prosperity. I wish for Regina’s happiness. </em>At the top of about a hundred lanterns was the special lantern with the White’s crest while the others below it are plain in color. People’s clap filled the silence of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Snow White called for her daughter despite the noise when the princess finally opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at her expecting mother and grinning father. She can’t help but smile, “Yes, Mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will entrust you something really important and powerful. I want you to take care of it from now on,” Snow White smiled as she removed the necklace on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>David watched as Emma’s eyes bulged. The princess’ eyes are so glossy that it reflected the lanterns adorning the sky. He was the one to break the news, “From now on, you’ll be the one responsible for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma held the necklace in her hands carefully, trying so hard not to jump with joy on her spot. It’s not her first time holding it, sure. But it would probably be the last time her parents will. “I… Are you certain?”</p><p> </p><p>“As certain as we know tonight is New Year’s Eve,” he answered with a little laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of it, Emma,” the queen added.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mommy, Daddy,” Emma replied with a smile. She looked at the pendant on her hand. Just like it always does whenever Emma touches it, three red dots appeared and began swimming around the pendant. She hid it in her palms.</p><p> </p><p>The reigning king and queen bumped their shoulders playfully before they went back to gazing at their people from below the castle. The couple, as usual stood side by side, the man’s arms in his wife’s shoulder while the woman’s are in her husband’s waist. They continued nodding at the clapping crowd as they all stared up at the lit sky.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled at her parents’ consistent intimacy. She wonders what and how Regina is doing. Emma knows the love that they have is dangerous, impossible to be more realistic, but Emma won’t have it any other way. She just wish Regina feels the same. The blonde sighed and whispered an <em>‘I wish I was with you’ </em>in the wind, hoping it will be carried to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘”I wish you were here.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s voice filled Regina’s senses as the brunette stood at the still frozen lake. Staying at her suddenly too large home is hard for Regina. Aside from the house, the Swan Lake is the place she can remember Alice and Emma fondly. She looked around and for a second thought that Emma is there. Then she remembered that Emma’s presence is needed at the traditional lantern-flying. Regina’s shoulders sag but a smile graced her lips. Because of course Emma will remember her.</p><p> </p><p>She whispered the same thing under her breath. She looked up and saw a hundred lit lanterns floating higher to the sky. She did not dare wish as her thoughts were filled with uncertainty, doubt and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Regina was reminded of how different her life is to Emma. She was once in Emma’s position- sneaking with someone she isn’t supposed to love. This time though, Regina was the darkest secret Emma needs to hide. It was the same. Does that mean they will meet the same ending?</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it is not the same. Emma isn’t Regina. Emma is not afraid of confronting her parents. Daniel wasn’t Regina’s true love, Emma is. Destiny is on their side. Their feeling is mutual. Just how much was their situation different?</p><p> </p><p>Who knows?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma was knocking on Regina’s door. It’s the first day of the year and Emma just can’t wait any more time to see Regina and present her the new responsibility her parents gave her. She had been knocking for a while now and it’s not likely for the older woman to make Emma wait. The blonde felt like she had no choice. “Regina, if you’re in there, I’m coming in now.” She tried first if the door is locked inside. It is. Emma doesn’t want to intrude. If Regina had locked the house it must mean she’s not in there, or she doesn’t want to talk. Emma wishes it wasn’t the latter.</p><p> </p><p>The princess wonders if it’s possible for her to feel Regina inside the house just so she can confirm if Regina’s inside.  Emma shrugged and convinced herself she could try. The blonde held up her hand across the door and closed her eyes. She focused solely on how Regina feels whenever they’re together. She didn’t know how she made it happen but images of different parts of Regina‘s house filled her mind. The only thing though, Regina was not in any of those. Emma frowned. At least she knows Regina didn’t leave her. Emma’s frown deepened. Or perhaps it’s the reason she’s not inside?</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head wildly. She turned back from the house and stalked farther to the forest. Regina loves her. They’re destined. The brunette surely won’t leave her just like that. Challenging her own ability, Emma closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and willed to let her magic find Regina. Forest, she’s seeing flashes of tress pass by in swift motion like she was running past it in an unbelievable speed. Then it all stopped. Emma can make a familiar setting, the one with the half logged tree where she had been chased by a turkey. The same place where she second met Regina accidentally. <em>Regina</em>. Emma can see a woman sitting on the ground, leaning her body on the horizontally cut tree. Emma knows that’s Regina. With the need to be near the brunette, Emma did something she didn’t think much of but knows her heart desperately wanted. The blonde tried teleporting. Gathering what she thinks is big enough energy inside her, Emma released all of it at once letting her emotions dictate her body to deliver her exactly where Regina is. Emma made it in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s head snapped upon hearing to sound of magic being expended. She knew well that it was teleportation. What she saw though made her nervous, well even more than she already is. Stood a few feet from her, well not standing but kneeling, was Emma’s spent body. “Emma!” The brunette quickly stood from her sitting position, alarmed that the younger woman might have been injured or hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt Regina’s strong grip on her elbows as she felt her body being pulled up. She’s still gasping for air, not expecting that lot of magic she used to get here. She leaned heavily on the older woman’s body. Her vision is blurred as she fought off the nausea she’s feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma? Are you hurt?” Regina asked as soon as she managed to keep Emma upright by putting the princess’ limp arms on her shoulder and rounding her own on Emma’s waist. She knew how energy draining teleporting is for a first timer. Let alone trying it without their mentor. When she felt Emma recollect herself a little only did Regina say something again. “Are you hurt? What were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma swallowed hard before looking at Regina. At least now she can make up Regina’s obviously worried face. “I’m… I’m not hurt. I guess I didn’t think much about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly you didn’t,” Regina rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… Are you upset with me?” Emma asked warily and tried to withdraw from Regina’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>Regina wouldn’t let Emma go. The brunette knows Emma may be able to see her face but she won’t manage standing alone. She’s upset, yes. But she isn’t upset enough to let Emma harm herself more. “You could’ve hurt yourself.” Regina shook her head as she pulled Emma’s body in an embrace. “What were you thinking?” she hissed on Emma’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be because your door is locked and you’re not in your house,” Emma said, gaining back her energy. She pulled her face away from Regina’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were coming,” Regina whispered with a knitted brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to surprise you,” Emma admitted. “I didn’t think I’d be the one to be surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Regina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You gave me a fright, you know,” Emma admitted shyly. She doesn’t want to appear too eager or needy even though that’s what she is right now.</p><p> </p><p>“A fright?” Regina asked confused as to why she can possibly cause Emma to be upset, “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t in your house. I thought maybe you decided to go with Alice.” Emma sighed both with relief and her ridiculousness. Still she added, juts for good note, “You know I would understand if you decided to accompany Alice, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alice said I should hold onto what makes me happy… well she said <em>who</em> makes me happy,” Regina said when in truth she has no idea how to do that. Then she frowned, all her worries and fears crept back through her mind. “Would you rather I do that? Go with Alice I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Emma answered with a shake of head. She leaned towards Regina’s body again, her arms coming to Regina’s waist. “I don’t like to see Alice go, but if she thinks she needs to do this alone, then I guess we should just let her.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina returned Emma’s hug, growing comfortable from time after time with physical intimacy Emma provides. She hummed in acknowledgement and mindlessly started caressing Emma’s back when she remembered something. “How did you do that?” she asked in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>Emma faced her all the while her chin is on Regina’s shoulder. “Teleportation?” she grinned widely and triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “That was really dangerous, Emma. We haven’t reached that part of the magic lesson yet,” the brunette said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Emma quickly said. “Did I upset you?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head with a smile. Trust Emma to always be this good and think least of herself, “Not at all. I’m just concerned. That was dangerous Emma, and a really hard to do act of magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned tentatively and unsurely. Still wary of causing Regina’s upset. “I simply thought of you and searched for the feeling of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you felt me…” Regina asked amazed, “…in that long and almost an hour distance of walk?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and can’t help but smile triumphantly. “I don’t know how exactly I did it but I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head. Princess Emma is truly one of a kind. Regina simply brought up her hand and caressed the blonde’s cheek using the back of her hand. The blonde leaned on her touch and before Regina could stop herself she pressed a kissed on her lover’s forehead. The fact that she’s destined and shares true love with this beautiful woman is surreal for Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s hand snaked through Emma’s back with her hands on Emma’s shoulders as Emma’s arms were around Regina’s waist. The couple stood in the middle forest. A brunette hair is resting its head on a shoulder with a blonde owner, the latter’s head resting on the other’s head. They started swaying back in forth to the music made by the breezing wind, swinging trees, rustling leaves, chirping birds and beating hearts on their partner’s chest against theirs. They stood clinging to each other, one humming in contentment while the other is lost in her thoughts. Emma can hear Regina thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina?” the blonde asked and planted a kiss on Regina’s head. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina swallowed and knew she should be honest with Emma. “You aren’t the only one afraid, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned and stood straight to face Regina, “Whatever do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“What will your parents say?” Regina asked and stopped her body from swaying to the melody her heart was singing loudly to. Her head was tilted upwards by Emma’s hand on her cheek. “I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can only hope that they’ll understand,” Emma answered searching Regina’s eyes. She knew that this concern will be brought up one way or another. She just didn’t expect it to be this early. “They couldn’t set us apart. We’re destined.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if they assume I put you under a spell or worse a curse? I’m afraid, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they are partly right. I am, indeed, enchanted upon meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve you, Lovely Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter? I’m more than lucky to have you, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>With Emma’s response, Regina’s tears finally rolled down her cheeks. She nuzzled her head in the crook of Emma’s neck again. Thinking about the possibility of being separated with Emma is one thing, but voicing it out loud is worse. Regina can’t help but expect for something bad to happen. It had been good enough that she had Alice. Emma was probably the best thing that ever happened to her. She didn’t dare hope. For Regina believes that hope is an overrated, if not stupid word. You clung onto it tightly. It is wishful thinking. It is something foolish. Regina willed herself not to have hope because she knows whatever force out there that dictates their future is not fond of her. She never got lucky in the past. But now that Regina got what exactly she hoped for, she didn’t know what to do to make it last. Having Emma with her is exhilarating and joyful. The only question is until when?</p><p> </p><p>How long can she have her blanket around her until she needs to remove it? How long can she stare at the sun until it needs to set? Regina is stuck whether to entertain herself with the thought of experiencing Emma or dreading that very fact knowing she can’t keep her. Every time they say goodbye, it gets harder for Regina. Especially now, Regina is basically alone. She has no one to get home to. They have no one to tell about their love story.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they are soul mates; destined to be together. But what are the odds that they need to be against? Yes, they are true loves; most powerful form of love and magic there is. But will they make it? Regina held tighter and cried harder. What Emma said next though, calmed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, I want you to understand and remember what I’m going to say next,” Emma started as she pushed Regina so she can cup the brunette’s cheek in her hands. Using her thumb, Emma wiped Regina’s tears. “Whatever may happen, I’ll stand by, with and for you. You have my word.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina gave a smile. The brunette chuckled when Emma started kissing her tears away. When Emma finished it with a kiss on her nose, Regina can’t help but poise her lips higher. Blushing at her reflex action, Regina blurted out; “I love you.” Then she blushed harder.</p><p> </p><p>Emma could only chuckle and pressed her lips on Regina’s hovering one. “I love you, too,” was her muffled response on Regina’s lips. Finally, she felt Regina’s smile. All things were forgotten, both gift and concerns, as they stood in a bliss feeling the other woman’s lips. Right then Emma knew that she’ll simply give Regina all the best she knows the woman deserves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma,” Regina sighed as the addressed woman did too. “When are you going to tell me where we are going?” She can’t make up where exactly they are, but she knows they are near Emma’s castle so she tugged the hood lower to her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” Emma answered sounding exasperated, “it will not be a surprise anymore if I tell you what.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “May I request for at least a clue?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina is pouting and that makes Emma weak. Finally Emma gave up. They’re close to it anyway. She thought of something that will perk Regina’s interest but won’t give away the surprise, “We will be meeting someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma.” Regina suddenly stopped from walking. Her mouth is hanging open at Emma’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>Emma just chuckled, “Trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina contemplated but nevertheless let Emma lead her by the elbow. She gripped hard on her red cloak instead. Whoever it is that they’re meeting must really be important to Emma if the latter wanted them to meet Regina. So the brunette walked along.</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned triumphantly and pulled Regina along her. She can’t wait to see Regina’s reaction. Finally, she can make out the gravestone.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, are you sure we can trust this person we will be meeting?” Regina asked and made Emma stop from dragging her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I should ask you that,” Emma answered with a smirk. “You know him and love him. Do you think we can trust him?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was more than confused. She doesn’t have any man in her life. She doesn’t really have anyone other than Emma and Alice. Who is this person?</p><p> </p><p>“Just come with me and I promise you won’t regret it,” Emma coaxed and walked towards Regina’s body. The blonde held the brunette’s elbow as she looked at the latter with nothing but adoration in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am only coming because I trust you,” Regina relented and stepped into Emma’s personal space giving her a kiss on the cheek. Emma’s cheeky grin was her reward.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled widely and continued to walk them towards the gravestone and when they can finally make out the name, she felt the brunette’s step falter. She let the sight registered in Regina as the brunette’s walk slowed down considering the something she’s been looking for all along is in finally in front of her now. She fell a little step behind, giving Regina all the space she might need.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma…” Regina said with awe. She knows she’s crying, but she didn’t really care. In front of her was her father’s grave. This was all she wanted to see. This is the reason she stayed in Enchanted Forest in the very first place. She spent years, almost two decades looking for this. Emma gave it to her as a gift, a surprise. Only for Regina, just like that. “Emma…” she looked at the woman behind her with a small but genuine smile on her lips while the tears on her eyes continued to flow.</p><p> </p><p>“You liked it then?” Emma asked hopefully. “I’m sorry it took me this long. I didn’t know there was a grave at the farthest part of our garden. I don’t go here often and…” she was cut off by Regina’s soft and warm finger on her lips. She mirrored the largest smile she had ever seen in Regina’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Regina said and slid her hands to Emma’s. She looked back at her father, this time dragging Emma with her. “Daddy…” she greeted as she sat across the gravestone. She looked up at Emma expectantly and tapped the space beside her. “I want you to meet my love, Emma. Emma, meet my daddy,” she introduced with a wide and teary smile. A sob broke through her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Emma started caressing Regina’s back to help the woman calm down. She hates seeing Regina cry, but she knows the older woman needs it. Emma regarded the gravestone with respect at the kind man laying in there. “I’ll take care of your princess, Sir,” Emma said as she nodded like she’s talking to him. She looked at Regina and she meant the next words she said, “And I’ll treat her like my queen.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina met Emma’s determined eye. She can’t help but cry harder. This is Emma, giving her all to Regina. This is the beautiful, caring and loving Emma dedicating the world to Regina. She can’t help but feel unworthy. Trust destiny and fate to chain Emma with something she doesn’t deserve. “I don’t deserve you, my love…”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you never to question that,” Emma said kindly as she brought up her other hand to wipe Regina’s tears away. She understands Regina’s concern, fear and tears. As much as Emma wants Regina to forget all of it, all of Regina’s concerns are valid. Emma though vows to always chase those concerns, shake those fears and wipe those tears all away. “I’m happy to share this love with you, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head as she pulled Emma’s head towards her so she can rest their foreheads together. “You deserve so much more; a prince, a princess, a knight, someone who can give you the world. Someday you will need to marry one of those to help you reign. I’m neither of them, Emma.” Just the thought of it makes Regina cry more. What can she offer a woman who can have everything?</p><p> </p><p>“Be my world, then,” Emma joked. It rewarded her, a dry chuckle. Still, she knew this was something that is not supposed to be taken as a joke. So she said with all conviction. “I know our arrangement is not satisfying. I know our relationship is hard. Look at me, Regina please.” When the older woman’s eyes are on her, Emma continued, “I love you, Regina. This may not be conventional but I won’t have it any other way. I hope you believe me. And I hope you feel the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded and exhaled long. She leaned on Emma’s forehead more as she whispered, “To be your world is an honor, Emma. I’ll have you for as long as you’ll have me.” The brunette sealed her promise with a tender kiss on Emma’s lips, pulling the blonde’s face inside her hood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you for eternity then,” Emma said and stole another kiss, and another one.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it,” Regina agreed despite the fact that she’s still skeptical. Maybe the more she says it, the quicker she’ll believe it. She gazed at Emma’s soft and warm gaze and can’t help but smile. Hope may be a stupid word but if Emma dared to have this love, Regina won’t be the one to rob Emma of that. So Regina dared hope.</p><p> </p><p>Both women are oblivious to the pleasantly surprised and ecstatic maiden as the latter turned around sprinting, ready to spill her young mistress’ secret to her other and much older mistress.</p><p> </p><p>The lovers though, remained on their bubble and enjoyed the hours they are beside each other. Regina regaled Emma with more storied about her father. Emma amused Regina with the news of her parents handing the responsibility of holding the necklace that holds Regina's magic to hers. They carried on, living the worry behind them, for now at least. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter Thirty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you know that the owner of the necklace I entrusted you with…” the queen started as she put down her utensil and watched as Emma’s head snapped at her, “…will have her birthday in a week?” Snow White asked as smoothly as she can. She slapped her husband’s thigh as he hid his chuckle on a bite from his spoon. </p><p> </p><p>Snow White told David what she thinks about the white and rainbow light that erupted somewhere in the forest over a month ago. They weren’t totally knocked off of their feet but she felt it, albeit weak she knows it happened having experienced it for many time already. She knows that Regina needs to reverse something that she took; True Love’s kiss is the answer to anything, it break curses, potions, undo spells. Emma came home that day, Alice’s birthday to be exact- meaning she met with Regina, with a different glow on her face, wider smile and with spring on her heels. Putting those two aren’t really hard.</p><p> </p><p>That fact was confirmed when Lily told her she saw the princess kissing someone on the late Sir Henry’s grave. A lady in red hood, as what Lily had said. From what Lily had seen, the woman acted like a royal; she’s sitting properly, perfect posture, her talking voice is appropriate and most importantly she handles the princess with gentleness. Lily said the woman, if her petite body and graceful move is to go by, makes Emma happy. Whoever that person is doesn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>They have been on edge of bombarding Emma with questions ever since. They can’t contain themselves from the joy of the knowledge of someone loving Emma and their daughter loving someone back. They wonder when they are going to hear all of it, the first kiss and how the woman makes Emma feel. They knew who it was but they won’t push Emma to tell who it is.</p><p> </p><p>Emma tried to act nonchalant, when in truth she’s thrilled inside. She cleared her throat before asking, “And my mother is telling me this because?”</p><p> </p><p>That broke the King’s chuckle. David had to hide his chuckle with a cough. He received a glare from his wife she he thought maybe he’ll just put Snow out of the misery she put herself in. “Well, nothing. Your mother just remembered.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow White nodded, “Your father is right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” was Emma’s reply, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The little family returned back to eating their lunch. Emma’s mind was elsewhere, already planning how to surprise the love of her life. She briefly wondered why Regina didn’t say that her birthday is coming, then remembered that Regina used to not age so it is possible that Regina doesn’t celebrate. Emma thought of extravagancies, because if Regina did really not celebrate her birthday, Emma is more than willing to make up for it. She wondered what Regina would want. Emma can’t cook. If she told the chefs to cook something they’ll probably ask questions, questions Emma will find hard to answer so Emma crossed out the idea of a meal. Emma thought perhaps a picnic in the forest. But they always do that so that wouldn’t be special, another crossed out idea. A ball, Emma thought. Emma didn’t know how Regina feels about a ball but she remembered Regina’s eyes on her birthday. Her eyes were filled with amazement and Emma wants to see that again. Emma can see Regina in a ball gown too. There won’t be any crowd so Regina will be comfortable. It really is a great idea. Emma nodded to herself, completely forgetting that she’s still eating and that her parents are on the table. Her mind’s next concern was the gift. Whatever can she give to Regina that the brunette will cherish forever? Aside from Emma’s heart and love of course. Emma shook her head feeling ridiculous with her sappiness.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White watched her daughter in interest. Emma kept on working her jaws though she’s not chewing anymore. The princess’ gaze is also distant and unfocused. Clearly, Emma’s mind is not with them. She touched her husband’s arm as the man is also staring at their daughter, amused. “David,” she said loud enough that Emma will surely hear if only she’s paying attention. “David, I think she’s in love.”</p><p> </p><p>David grinned at Emma’s oblivious state. He caught his wife’s gaze and he winked at her. He looked back at his ever growing princess and said, “I think so, too. I mean, it’s pretty obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow White chuckled at Emma’s small smile as she brought her spoon on her lips. With a playful thought, she looked at her husband and gave him an equally playful smile. “I’m glad you agree,” she said loudly and looked expectantly at Emma. “Don’t you think your father is right, Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>David got what Snow is playing at. He looked expectantly at Emma, too. He flashed his most convincing smile and tapped his daughter’s arm, “Right, Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her blush is so red and her eyes are so big her parents almost laughed. Thankfully, the couple is very intent to hear Emma’s agreement to her being in love though she didn’t hear the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Emma answered having caught not listening. It must have been the right and appropriate response as her parents beam. “Of course, you’re right,” she confidently added as if she’s listening.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White chuckled at her daughter’s naivety in the situation. If Emma’s blush is to go by, the Queen guesses Emma must have been thinking about a particular brunette. She’s just happy she got to see Emma like this. Emma may not know it, but it meant the world to Snow White. She felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked at her husband and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s glossy eyes made David’s heart soar. He knows that look, Snow is happy; and so is he. Their love was the kind to always find each other. So if Emma wants a love that will never be ripped away from her, David knows right then that he will do anything to make sure Regina won’t be ripped away from Emma.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Emma paced in her room. In three days time, she and Regina will meet again. She just came back from a lovely visit to her lover’s house. <em>Lover</em>. Emma is still getting used to it though they had been together for a month and she would love to use it for as long as and as much as she can. Just the thought of her being loved by someone as fierce and caring as Regina, makes Emma’s heart happy. So Emma needs to do this. The blonde knows Regina is not materialistic, the brunette made that point when she told Emma that she’s not after her riches. Still, Emma wants to do something.</p><p> </p><p>Emma asked her parents for money. In surprise, they didn’t asked questions. They dismissed her quickly with an excuse of needing to do something when in truth the kingdom is rather running smoothly. Emma didn’t question though. She already got new kitchen supplies because she knows Regina likes to cook. A beautiful purple cloak that reminded Emma of Regina’s magic because of its color and a matching purple gloves. Emma wanted to buy more but she ran out of money. She thought of making one from her magic but realised that money wasn’t the problem. Emma ran out of ideas of possible gifts. So she decided to make something more personal. A painting perhaps, hoping that it will convey Emma’s message. She grabbed her things, picked the most beautiful canvas she owns and collected the colors she will use. <em>Excellent</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem though… was what is she going to paint? What is something worthy enough to convey her love for Regina? She never tried a portrait before. She attempted to sketch Regina’s face before, the first time her magic made itself known. But because she panicked, Emma didn’t get the chance to start. But she can’t just do that it will be dangerous for Regina when some people find out. Then she remembered a promise she made months ago. <em>Right</em>, now Emma has a direction and plan in mind. The blonde can’t help but smirk as she put the canvas on the easel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter Thirty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina‘s feet aches from pacing. She’s supposed to meet Emma today on the lake. Today is her birthday but instead of sharing it with the woman she loves, Regina is here alone and left waiting for over an hour. She knows Emma doesn’t know. Regina didn’t tell her. Still, Regina waited. She’s worried that is for sure. Should she be angry? Maybe, Emma did break her promise now. Regina’s worried, and it’s all she can think of right now. Regina suddenly stopped on her track when she thought of something.</p><p> </p><p>What if Emma’s parents finally found out their relationship? Regina’s heart beat quickened in fear. Are they going to lock Emma up in her room? Or are they going to evacuate Emma and send her somewhere far away? Or worst, are they going to push Emma into marriage? Regina started pacing again. Where exactly is Emma?</p><p> </p><p>When she looked around, she saw the woman’s puff of smoke because of teleportation. Regina felt relieved, curious and confused at the same time. Unable to keep her ground, she started walking towards the still-collecting-herself Emma. “What happened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma flinched at Regina’s sharp tone. “I’m sorry. I’m late,” she said instead.</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “Where have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>Still, Emma didn’t answer the question but instead offered a simple statement. “Nothing you should worry about…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head and started walking away, known to her the fact that Emma is avoiding her questions. “I’m heading home now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed in relief and felt excitement with what Regina’s reaction would be, of course after the fear that Regina would cut off their relationship. She hoped not though. They walked for a while before Regina finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m angry, Emma,” Regina straight-forwardly said all the while stomping away furiously. If Emma won’t be honest with her, Regina would be.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you tell me?” Regina asked loudly, unable to stop herself.</p><p> </p><p>Emma swallowed the lump on her throat. “I told you, it’s nothing you should worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head and gritted her teeth. “I was worried about you, did you know that? I think you didn’t think about me. Do you even think about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I think about you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina carried on, “Apparently not, because you didn’t think about me waiting for you for hours. I am so tempted to go to your castle to check on you. How would I know that you’re in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma followed Regina letting the older woman release her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“What if, you’re hurt?” Regina shook her head and sighed, “Or worse dead?”</p><p> </p><p>Still, Emma didn’t answer. They’re close to Regina’s house now, she realised. Emma had her fingers crossed, only a matter of time before revealing the surprise.</p><p> </p><p>With Emma’s silence, Regina turned around. “Are you even listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I am,” Emma nodded nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Regina just shook her head and walked even faster towards her house. She doesn’t really want to deal with this especially on her birthday. To think that Emma didn’t even greet her… she remembered she didn’t tell Emma. She sighed internally and is angry with herself now too. She’s aware Emma is still walking behind her. She tried to ignore the feeling of being left alone or forgotten. The brunette just can’t understand why Emma is still following her. Again, she doesn’t want to deal with this on her birthday.</p><p> </p><p>She reached her house and blindly reached for the doorknob. She left it open to let Emma decide whether to come in or not. She had her eyes closed, had her bottom lip between her teeth, and pulling her tears back from spilling out of her eyes. Her sight blurred understandably from repressing her tears that it started reflecting light. Wait, Regina pause her self-pity when the realisation hit her. There are lights in her eyes. She wiped the tears in her eyes so she can look at her house more. The sight that greeted her stole away her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled at Regina’s gasp. With a snap of her finger, her dress turned into a suit only a gentleman wore. She engulfed the woman with magic and turned Regina’s attire to a very beautiful red and black gown. Regina turned to her and the awe in there made all the energy Emma used worthy, “Happy birthday my queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma…” Regina whispered as she assessed her lover’s attire. Emma looks good as a princess but she definitely looks like a charming prince. This is not at all what she expected!</p><p> </p><p>“May I have this dance?” Emma sweetly asked having walked towards Regina. She offered the brunette her hand and winked. When Regina put her hand in hers, Emma gave it a kiss before walking them in the middle of Regina’s living room. She guided Regina’s hand to their position. The blonde snapped her fingers again and soft music started to play. They swayed in time with the melody. Everything is perfect. Emma would have patted herself on the back only if she’s not holding the most precious woman in the entire realm.</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked around her house. All possible entrance of light outside are covered. Lit candles danced around them afloat and scattered on the floor, giving the room enough warmth and light. The chairs are pushed aside. Various fruits are served in the dining table with a cake in the middle. And most of all, Regina gazed at the love of her life; she have Emma with her. Regina removed her hands on Emma’s shoulder and cupped the blonde’s cheek and kissed her thoroughly. She meant with tongue and biting. Emma is immobile, unsure of what to do. Regina understands so she took dominance. She felt Emma’s knees go weak and she pulled back with a smirk. For over a month, all they shared was a peck of lips; feather light touch to crashing their lips together. Regina had to mind that Emma has no experience in this and the former is more than willing to give Emma all the time, patience and getting used to, that she needs. But after this, Regina wants to give Emma a reward. A proper kiss is all that Regina can give. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… You’re welcome…” Emma was breathless. She didn’t know how Regina did it but after the first swipe of tongue Regina did, Emma is sure her heart stopped beating. Even until now that Regina had already stopped kissing her she still can’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know it’s my birthday today?” Regina changed the topic. She’s aware of Emma’s eyes on her lips. She bit the inside of her cheek. The brunette liked Emma’s attention on her, she loves it actually. She doesn’t mind the look of lust in Emma’s eyes as the blonde continued staring at her mouth as if she’s offended it left her. The only thing though… Regina was the one not ready. She bathes properly, but she wants to appear perfect in Emma’s eyes. Regina knows her body didn’t aged like she didn’t. Still this is Emma that Regina is facing. If Regina is to see a wonderful sight, she might as well look good. In addition, her bedroom is not fitting for a future queen. Emma deserves all the perfection in the world, Regina decided. So she distracted her young lover, “Emma, how did you know it’s my birthday today?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma finally registered Regina’s question. She tried to answer but her eyes are entranced by Regina’s wonderful lips, “Oh well my mother… thought to herself that… I should know… the owner of the magic in the necklace…” Emma shook her head and forced herself to look at Regina’s eyes properly. “The owner of the magic in the necklace I’m responsible of will have her birthday today.” Emma managed to look straight at Regina’s eyes. So she continued to distract her need to kiss the brunette by talking. “I was going to ask you about it, I also wondered why you didn’t tell me. I assumed that, well, since you don’t age… you stopped celebrating. So I took a risk and decided to surprise you. I hope it’s appreciated…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled, finally relaxing, “Very much.” She looked around one more time before she felt her stomach going weak, “May we eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Emma replied and let go of Regina. “We may do anything the celebrant wants.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina flashed a smile and let Emma lead her to the dining area. The blonde even held out the chair for her. Regina thanked her and stared at the feast ahead of her. “Is this from my garden?” Regina asked amused.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “These are ours. I don’t know how to cook.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded and noticed the cake and its uneven icing. She stared at it in wonder and back to Emma who is biting her lip shyly and nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s not good to look at but I tell you it’s quite delicious I tried three cakes before this one...” Emma was cut off by Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it?” Regina asked in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and smiled unsurely, “I hope you’ll like it.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the first thing that Regina ate. She got herself a big slice, smiling inwardly when Emma gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you can finish that?” Emma asked warily. “You might not like it…”</p><p> </p><p>“It is made by the love of my life, I’m sure I will love it,” Regina replied. She chuckled and praised herself when Emma blushed. She took the first bite and a pleasant taste erupted in her tongue. “Oh it’s delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Emma said and got slice of her own. She took a bite and it’s the best one out of all that she did. “Maybe I should bake more.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina hummed and continued eating, “More cake for me then.” She can’t believe that this is what she’ll find at the end. She’s glad though. Emma gives her everything, even the things she didn’t ask for. The blonde makes her feel things, everything all at once and it reminds Regina that she’s alive and living.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want your magic today? Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t really need it. Not when Emma already gave her everything, until she remembered something. “Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma removed the necklace and handed it to Regina with a smile and trust.</p><p> </p><p>Regina took it, and left not before she gave Emma a peck on the lips of course. She went inside her bedroom and freed her magic on the necklace. Then she redesigned her room. All of the valuable possession such as paintings from Alice and Emma remained, but the closet, her dresses, and her bed were changed. A room fitting for a queen, that’s what the room became. Regina is satisfied. This is the room fitting for Emma. The brunette blushed at the thought of sharing this room with Emma. She quickly made her way out to erase the image in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked up as soon as she felt Regina’s eyes on her. “Oh, I have presents,” Emma said as she put down the last of her presents.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Regina said awestruck. “This… is really too much. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did promise a certain young blonde to make and keep you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina just came to Emma’s side and hugged her lover. “You really love me, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled, “Very much so.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina gave Emma a kiss on the cheek before turning at the gifts. “What should I open first?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled shyly before she picked up something on the table. She handed a roll of canvas to Regina and Emma took her seat. She removed the chair under table so she’s facing Regina’s body. With her trousers, Emma can open her legs. So she did open her legs and pulled Regina’s body so Regina will be seated in her lap. She watched a little nervous, as Regina opened the scroll.</p><p> </p><p>The painting was one of Emma’s most beautiful, she made sure of that. It was a portrait of Regina, not exactly Regina because her eyes are not seen and is covered with red roses, like its background where Regina appears to be laying down on a bed of roses. Even the upper lip scar and lips are covered by a rose underneath the woman’s nose like she was smelling the rose. But the shape of the face, the forehead vein, the jaw and the hair is all Regina. For anyone else, it wouldn’t be obvious that it’s the former Evil Queen. But to Emma and Regina who knows the brunette’s feature, it’s definitely her.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” Regina breathed as she looked at Emma who is studying here ever since she sat on her lap. “Lovely,” she said before kissing the blonde on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Emma had the biggest smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>This is by far, the best birthday Regina ever had. If this is what having hope feels like, Regina is more than willing to be called stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter Thirty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma shifted in her seat, looking for that comfortable spot that will lure her to sleep. She’d been antsy all night and didn’t get much sleep. The blonde had been on the absolute thin of her patience after spending a whole week away from Regina. They had a long talk over this event a week after Regina’s birthday. Her mother’s excuse of forgetting to tell Emma about the party in another kingdom when Snow White told Emma about it just five days before the said event was antagonizing. In all seriousness, how could her mother forget about it when it lasts a week because it is important? Emma felt the seat beside her deepened. Her father left his seat beside Queen Snow to seat beside her. She felt his hand on her arm as he pulled her body towards him and made her head rest on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>David kissed his daughter’s head.”Sleep,” he told her gently.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded on his shoulder and sleep came. She dreamt of Regina, like she always does. She slept peacefully in knowledge that in no time, they’ll be together again.</p><p> </p><p>In Snow White’s defense, she didn’t tell Emma about the party earlier because she doesn’t want to spoil Emma’s happiness after Regina’s birthday. They didn’t even have to worry about the event because they will just go there to strengthen the ties of the White Kingdom with Aurora’s by making Snow White and David godparents to the wedding of Cassandra, Aurora’s daughter.</p><p> </p><p>What she didn’t know though, was Emma and Regina feared that the event was to search for Emma’s possible companion for life.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t get any sleep,” the queen said with a smile. “She’d been on edge all week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed,” he agreed and caressed his daughter’s blonde hair. “I bet she’s too excited to see Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina wants to see her more,” Snow challenged.</p><p> </p><p>David was amused. “Are you saying Regina is more in love to our daughter than our daughter is in love with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow nodded. “I’ve seen it, David. She cares for Emma than she did with… Daniel.” Snow shook her head at the recollection. “The thought of her loving our daughter is both concerning and relieving. I only saw Regina in love once. And we knew what happened when it didn’t go as planned…” she was cut off by her</p><p>husband.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were passed this.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow smiled. “This isn’t about me and that’s not my point. My point is, Regina loves dearly and deeply. The look on her face when Emma almost fell down her window is forever embedded in my mind. She cares for Emma from then. But the sound of her voice whenever she talks to Emma, I have not heard that before. It’s sweet, tender and loving. She changed so much.” Snow bent forward to tuck the disarrayed hair on Emma’s face. “And our darling daughter is part of that change.”</p><p> </p><p>David smiled. “I still think it is Emma who loves her more. She sings all the time. Paint all the time, too. She smiles to herself and touches her lips…” he frowned upon realisation. “I didn’t need to know why, but yes. I think it is Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t blame Regina. Our daughter is beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still…” David shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we really just bet on who loves who more?” Snow chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I still stand with Emma. She’s our daughter after all,” he flashed his most charming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Regina, I tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have faith on your daughter, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy… Daddy…” Emma groaned and shifted a little until her head is in the crook of his father’s neck, “Please stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow hid a chuckle and muttered, “We apologise.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the carriage halted, Emma went out of it. She didn’t even wait for the coach to open the door. Suddenly remembering that she’s a royal, Emma stood straight and faced her parents. “I’m going to walk around forest, your Majesties.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow chuckled at her daughter’s excuse. Emma didn’t even asked for permission, just said her plans. “Of course, you may.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you tired, earlier?” David teased. His wife gave him a smack on the stomach. He looked at her with a secret smile in which she returned with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>Emma stiffened. She really needed to see Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father is teasing you, Emma.” Snow White glared at him and chuckled at Emma’s supposed to be discreet relieved exhale. “Run along.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back later, Mommy,” Emma said and walked towards her mother to give her a hug. She playfully narrowed her eyes at her father, he held up both of his hands in mock surrender. “Bye, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple stood just outside the main door of their castle, staring at their daughter’s retreating form. They noticed the little jump their daughter is making. When she’s out of sight they made their entry the palace.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s happy, isn’t she?” Snow asked her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“More than she ever is,” David answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet she is already waiting for Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet Emma will find her first.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to listen to me, David.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you need to open your eyes to see.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she’s out of the palace’s premises, Emma closed her eyes searching for Regina’s presence. She smiled when she realised she didn’t need to waste her energy. Regina is near her. Emma entered the forest, looking around searching for any signs of Regina. She walked through the forest in pure instinct letting her body and magic look for its other half. Soon after, she made out a familiar purple coat she purchased herself. She didn’t need to catch the woman’s attention as she found the eyes under the hood looking directly at her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s back. Regina finally is able to breathe. She watched as the blonde is making her way towards her. Regina mirrored her move, intending to meet Emma in the middle. The thing that started as a walk turned to be a run in need to not waste any more time. Regina is smiling as she ran towards Emma’s open arms. The blonde bent over as soon as she reached her, and Regina felt her feet being lifted off the ground. Emma’s arms are around her bottom, pressing her groin on the blonde’s stomach. She gripped on Emma’s shoulder as the latter spun her around. This is it, happiness. <em>Finally</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Emma put down Regina just as gently as she cupped the brunette’s face on her hands. She knows she shouldn’t remove Regina’s hood especially that they are this close to the castle instead, she put her face inside Regina hood and peppered the woman’s face with kissed. A kiss to both of her eyebrows, her fore head, her nose, both of her cheeks, her chin, trailing her jaws, her nose again, were Emma’s welcome gift to Regina. The blonde rested their forehead together and inhaled deeply before she tilted Regina’s face to capture the brunette’s lips in a kiss that she wished she had long did before.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was reminded that Emma was full of surprises. The brunette replied on Emma’s nibbling to her tongue kindly. Their tongues danced in rhythm their hearts well knew. She wondered what made her wait to feel Emma’s whole mouth on hers.</p><p> </p><p>Emma gasped for breath as soon as she pulled back from Regina’s wonderful lips. Still she remained their heads leaning against each other. Their bodies remained flushed together. She can feel Regina. Emma happily sighed. It feels so good to be back.</p><p> </p><p>Some time before Regina forgot to breathe, she closed her eyes. Now fluttering them open, all she can see is Emma’s face. The blonde is smiling and at peace. Regina swallowed hard because she can’t hold herself anymore, not after she learned Emma can kiss like that. She craves for more.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” Emma said and opened her eyes. She pulled away from Regina so she can have a good look on her.</p><p> </p><p>Regina swallowed hard. In a shaky voice Regina said, “Take me home, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned she removed her hand on Regina’s cheek to undo the necklace on her neck. She handed it to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Regina took the pendant with shaking hands. She opened the pendant and immediately inhaled the dusts of her magic. When she’s sure it’s all in her system, Regina flicked her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Neither woman noticed that they disappeared in a pink smoke instead of purple.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of standing on the ground, Emma felt herself lying into something soft, with Regina on top of her. She looked around and noticed that it must be Regina’s bedroom. “Uh… Regina?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked around and immediately blushed upon realisation that she teleported them in her bedroom. She mentally kicked herself for being so turned on and losing her self control. The brunette looked back at Emma to see that the blonde was blushing too but her eyes are with amusement. Realising that Emma was under her, Regina quickly sat up. “I apologise. We can… wait… if you’re not ready yet…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat too. She grabbed Regina’s fidgeting hand and brought it to her lips to kiss. The desire in Regina’s eyes is enough to warm Emma that she swears if she’s a color now, she would be red. “Is that what you want?” she gently asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regina swallowed hard, contemplating if Emma means it or not. “Only if you…” she was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the one asking you, Regina. Now, is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina gave a timid nod and closed her eyes forcefully, for reasons she doesn’t know.  She felt Emma’s hands on her nape and she was being pulled into a soft kiss. It’s nothing sensual, just sweet and reassuring kiss that calmed Regina’s nerves. Her breath hitched when Emma started going down the bed, pulling Regina with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want nothing more than that,” Emma said and started removing the cloak Regina wore.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a round of making love, Emma can swear she knew Regina better now than she ever did before. Memories of her eyes seeing Regina arching her back, her ears hearing the brunette’s gasp, her nose smelling the sweetness of her lover’s clear desire for her, her skin feeling the warm of the other woman’s body and her hands offering relief. Emma can’t sleep. Her mind is in too much bliss that she can’t help but reminisce something that she only witnessed merely minutes ago. Euphoric, that’s what she feels. And it’s all because of Regina. Unable to resist, Emma kissed the top of the head rested in the crook of her neck of the woman she love sleeping peacefully beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Regina felt it. Her eye lids fluttered open for the nth time today. She felt good, Regina noticed. She also feels Emma’s eyes on her. She looked up and mirrored the wide grin her lover has. Then she remembered something. Regina cleared her throat and tugged the sheets close to her chest before turning so she now lay on her stomach. “How was the trip? Have your parents decided who to marry you with?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed before a frown graced her lips. Immediately, Regina’s face fell and her eyes gave away her sadness. Emma chuckle a little as she shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she quickly said as Regina buried her face on the bed and groaned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to be what you thought.” Emma just took a deep breath and let out a little sigh. “It’s just that, you always worry about that thing…”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s worrying and sooner or later it will happen,” Regina replied. “I don’t want you to fall in love with someone else,” Regina admitted with a sob. Hoping was stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“But I already told you, I won’t let it happen,” Emma reasoned. She really needs Regina to believe it this time. “Regina, look at me please.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina obeyed, aware of the tears in her eyes. She really dreaded that thought. Just like she always does, Emma wiped her tears for her. Regina leaned in at the touch and kissed the thumb that traced her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, my love, I want you to understand,” Emma started as she continued caressing Regina’s face. “I am not going to love anyone else. This love that we have will be the greatest thing I will have and no kingdom, no amount of money will make me leave you. No one can stop us,” Emma grinned, “We’re soul mates remember? We’re destined and no matter what they do we will always end up with each other.” Emma by now is holding Regina’s face in her hand and staring at her like the world is right in her grasp, because indeed it is. “I love you,” she ended her statement with a soft kiss on Regina’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed with relief. Emma’s back. She won’t be with anyone else. Emma’s here and Emma loves her. Everything is fine. “I love you too,” Regina replied just as sweetly. She returned to her earlier position. She pressed her body to Emma and sighed happily. She wouldn’t mind being stupid as long as it’s with Emma. She felt Emma chuckle so she looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Soul mates,” Emma said, “They can’t really separate us now.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina bit her lip and decided to just be honest and say what’s on her mind. “True loves. I liked that term more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Emma asked curiously. “Don’t you like the idea that something out there- something much stronger and powerful than us believes that we should be together?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice too,” Regina replied. “But I’d like to think that this time I made the right choice. You are probably the best thing I had ever had and choose to have. The best choice I ever did in my whole life is, loving you. You, loving me…” Regina shook her head in disbelief, “…it’s a gift I will treasure forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled sweetly at her, a blush on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled smugly. She caused that. She pressed her face on Emma’s neck again. She shares true love with a gentle, sweet, loving and kind soul. She has all of Emma’s love, all of it. Maybe Emma shares a little for her parents. <em>Emma’s parents</em>, Regina remembered and groaned. They are probably looking for their princess now. They have been here for hours and Regina remembered that Emma got home at noon. The sun is probably setting now.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to go,” Regina said with a sad smile. She shifted and heard the sound of their skin being separated from each other. Her smile turned to a genuine one when she realised she got to see Emma put on some clothes. “Go on, put your clothes on.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina as she sat up. “Why do I feel like you’re going to enjoy this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Regina smirked. “I’m sure I will.” The brunette, holding the covers to her body, crawled towards the side of her bed to retrieve Emma’s inner. She hooked it with her pointing finger and handed it to Emma. She watched with her bottom lip between her teeth as Emma put on her clothes in front of the mirror, probably making sure that she looks presentable. When it came to the dress which is tied by a lace in the back, Regina knows she has no choice but to help Emma. She contemplated whether to bring along the covers or not. She decided not to. It’s not like Emma hadn’t seen it earlier. She stood up and walked towards Emma. She started working the laces, aware of the eyes watching her. So she let Emma watch her, doing the task at hand as slowly but still acceptable pace.</p><p> </p><p>When Regina finished it with a ribbon, Emma turned around and lifted her up kissing her soundly; not at all minding that Regina is naked. She put down Regina gently as the brunette fixed Emma’s gown again with one hand. What caught Emma’s attention though was Regina’s other hand that is covering the scar on her stomach. Emma held Regina’s hand that is covering it and was met by Regina’s worried gaze. Emma smile warmly at her and pulled Regina with her as she sat at the bed with Regina standing in between her legs. Emma rested her chin on Regina’s stomach trying to see if Regina shows any discomfort. When there’s none, Emma caressed the scar. She felt Regina shivered, like she also did earlier when they were intimate. “Beautiful,” she said. She planted a kiss at the discolored white scar against Regina’s brown skin, “Absolutely beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina cupped Emma’s cheek and kissed her tenderly. Emma’s ability to make her feel beautiful is beyond her apprehension. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned triumphantly and finally stood up. She held Regina’s hand in hers and looked at her lover’s tender and joyful eyes. “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina simply nodded. With one last kiss from Emma, the blonde disappeared in white smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Regina only then realised that Emma forgot to take her magic. Regina smiled. At least she has a reason to see Emma tomorrow. She happily climbed back to her bed lying on Emma’s side. The warmth is still there, a remembrance that Emma had really been there making love with Regina. The blonde had said Regina is beautiful. Regina chuckled. Emma was the one to talk when it was clear that Emma’s beauty is different from others. Her body is lean, fair and has a lot freckles Regina took her time to kiss. Emma’s beauty is ethereal, reminds Regina of the sun that brightens up the day. Her body is celestial, like the night sky adorned with stars. She’s a beauty Regina had the pleasure of devouring.</p><p> </p><p>To know that someone as unworldly as Emma would look at Regina with desire makes Regina smile and feel good about herself. Emma’s gaze is one not filled with lust but desire. She’s not just looking at Regina’s body; she’s looking at Regina like she’s looking at her bared soul. Her gaze makes Regina feel beautiful, both outside and somewhere inside. Her gaze makes Regina feel like she’s desirable, not just a feast to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>It isn't hard to fall asleep after that thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter Thirty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma,” Regina drawled out the last syllable of her lover’s name. “Aren’t you done? I’m sore from sitting,” she complained loudly fighting the sound of the splashing water behind her caused by the falls.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Emma finally said after enduring Regina’s complaints for almost an hour. She’s almost done with Regina’s part anyway. She’s not good with portraits or anything that is involved with human bodies. She guesses she’ll just have to practice and try. Who’s better to use as a model than the most beautiful maiden she’d ever lay her eyes on and will relent with a pout and simple please?</p><p> </p><p>Regina walked towards Emma and peeked at the painting the blonde is doing. “Wow. That looks beautiful.” Regina tried to look more closely by resting her chin on the blonde’s not working shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The painting was indeed beautiful. There was a woman sitting on a rock with a half finished marvelous and magnificent falls behind her. It captured Regina’s thin white dress that hugs her body like a second skin because it’s wet. The falls were captured perfectly. It’s still not done yet it’s already beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure that’s me?” Regina joked. “I don’t look that beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked over shoulder accidentally bumping Regina’s nose. Regina pulled back so they can see each other properly. “I simply paint what my eyes see. I doubt it even give your beauty justice.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. Of course, Emma would be charming. She turned Emma’s head towards the painting she’s doing. “Please, continue,” she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Regina brought the idea of a get-away to Emma when she returned the necklace where her magic is, a day after Emma’s return. After a week, Emma found herself being teleported to the most beautiful falls she had ever seen. Regina explained that they are at the border of the south part of Enchanted Forest. All kingdoms near it were abandoned. Here, they won’t need to hide. Without second thought, the princess removed her dress leaving her in her inners and went in to the water. Regina followed suit. After a good hour of splashing water, banters, and kissing, the two of them decided to rest. Emma conjured her art materials to capture the beauty she had the chance seeing, which includes Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched Emma’s hands move gracefully. Regina always sees Emma paint from a far, but this close Emma looks more relaxed. Emma in her element is definitely beautiful and turns Regina undeniably on. She can have this amazing woman all on her own. She could kiss those pink thin lips as much as she wants because she’s allowed to.</p><p> </p><p>Emma is aware of Regina’s heating up body but she didn’t move. She hummed in appreciation when Regina started caressing her non-working arm.</p><p> </p><p>Regina caught sight of the white tattoo of a dandelion on Emma’s left wrist. With her hand poised upwards holding the palette, the tattoo is more visible. She traced it absent-mindedly and in wonder.<em> Destiny is probably making up for all its’ fault to me</em>, the brunette thought. She placed a kiss on Emma’s exposed shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina…” Emma playfully warned. “What are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina blushed. “Nothing,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Try lying to me again,” Emma said and turned to Regina. She set down her palette so she could pull Regina towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just happy,” Regina admitted. “I think destiny is paying me the debt it has when it wasn’t in favor of me all those years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and searched Regina’s eyes. She saw nothing but honesty. “And am I enough for all those unfair years?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned and pecked Emma’s lips, “More than enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to hear,” Emma said and stole a kiss from the brunette. “You know, I actually forgot to tell you something…” she frowned upon the realisation that she only remembered it now.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I be worried?” Regina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…” Emma said but proceeded to tell Regina about it. “Do you remember the tattoo artist?” When Regina nodded, Emma continued. “Well, Fatum the artist said something unusual and unbelievable to me… about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowned. “Did he by chance realise who am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head but the frown on her face is still there. “He said that you possess both light and dark magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowned deeper and looked back at the day she and Emma went to the market. “Is that even possible? I didn’t even have my magic that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought of too,” Emma reconsidered. “But he knew I was a magic wielder even before the dandelion tattoo lit up. Oh!” Emma suddenly realised something. “I think he may have a point… I do remember when we’re navigating towards the tavern the flowers on your wrist came to life. I didn’t know back then how did I make it. I realised now that it wasn’t me, it was you!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina stared at Emma’s beaming face. She never knew one can have both light and dark magic. But if she indeed possesses light magic, it should be a good thing right? She let Emma’s blinding smile affect her and not soon after a smile was blooming on her face also. “Should we go and see?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded enthusiastically. She let go of Regina as the latter went where a stray flower is. She let the older woman stand on her own. The brunette has her magic now, meaning that if the necklace did sucked all of the brunette’s magic the light magic should be somewhere there also. Emma wonders how it will work. She guesses she’ll just wait and see.</p><p> </p><p>Regina let the plucked flower lay on her hand. She thought of nice things. While dark magic is driven by desperation, anger, revenge, loneliness and sadness; light magic is the total opposite. And nothing, no one, brings out the best thoughts out of her than Emma. So Regina thought of Emma. Not long after thinking of Emma’s patience, respect, love and beauty, Regina felt something that seems like tickling her. She’s aware of the magic that her hand is releasing. She directed it to the thing that is in her hand. When she opened her eyes, pink smokes just dissipated and the worn out purple flower she once plucked is as fresh as it could be. Regina met Emma’s proud smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember the first day I presented the necklace to you?” Emma asked as she brought Regina’s body to hers.</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded, still staring at the flower in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me that the darkness is not easy to fight,” Emma reminded Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Regina finally met the blonde’s gaze, “And you told me you’ll fight just as hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we beat the darkness together,” Emma waggled her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled and placed the flower in Emma’s ear. “Is there anything more that you hide from me?” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smirked wickedly and thought that maybe this is the right time to tell Regina of her one other secret.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma!” Regina playfully swatted Emma’s shoulder. “How can we remain a strong and unbreakable couple if you’re keeping secrets from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“A strong and unbreakable couple, huh?” Emma teased.</p><p> </p><p>Regina playfully rolled her eyes. “Focus,” she playfully chastised Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, it’s nothing dangerous,” Emma started to chuckle. “When did my magic made itself known?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina glared at Emma at the recollection. “The day you jumped out of your window. You really frightened me that day, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed and shook her head. “You’re wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t remember it because you’re sleeping,” Emma chuckled again and kissed the pout on Regina’s lips away. “It was in the lake. We were with Alice. I tried to sketch your face but I got caught up with your beauty and before I knew I started making the leaves and our things float.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina stared at Emma with tenderness in her eyes. “Have I ever told you, you make me feel beautiful?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you are,” Emma replied. She’s looking right at the woman she treats like her world. She has everything I need and want just in my arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Real smooth, charming and lovely,” Regina shook her head and chuckled. “Lovely Swan…” she teased Emma with the analogy she gave the blonde earlier in their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“I have quite the mouth in me, you said,” Emma mocked Regina. “You’re just as in love to my mouth as you are with me.” She playfully stuck out her lips to meet Regina’s.</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t even tried to deny it. She just complied on Emma’s request for a kiss and added, “That I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma went back to painting after sticking her tongue out to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t do anything else to disturb Emma and her masterpiece so Regina ended up just watching, breathing, thinking and living in the moment. For once, they don’t need to hide. But Regina knew deep inside, that if needs to sneak up with Emma for the rest of their lives, she wouldn’t mind for as long as Emma wouldn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter Thirty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma got out of her bathing room with a hand still on her stomach. This is the fourth consecutive day that she threw up in the morning. Her body’s capability of pushing contents out of her stomach despite her not eating breakfast yet, is not known to Emma until now. She had never experienced something like this before. Her body is constantly tried. She’s almost always asleep. And her stomach sometimes doesn’t want things Granny, their head cook, makes. She returned to her bed and lay down, careful not to make her nausea worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” Snow’s voice was heard. “Are you not feeling well again?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma opened her eyes a little to look at her mother on the door. She tried to give a little smile but the side of her lips won’t just quirk up. So she nodded. “Good morning, Mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart,” the queen greeted as she went inside Emma’s room and sat carefully on her daughter’s bed. “Do you want to have breakfast here again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think getting up might actually help,” Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Snow agreed as she wiped the bead of sweat in the blonde’s forehead. “I’m heading there now. Do you want to go with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and made to stand but her head feels so heavy. She brought her arms up in the air, like she used to do when she was younger indicating help her stand. She heard her mother chuckle before she felt the familiar warm and soft hands of her mother on her wrist, pulling her. Somehow, Emma is on her feet. She smiled to her mother before they walked out of her room arm in arm.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White had an idea about what Emma is feeling. Emma has a lover. They both have magic, both powerful may she add. Emma thinks Snow has no idea about the former’s secret relationship. Emma doesn’t have a fever. Morning sickness, nausea, constantly tired and being picky… Snow knows what all that symptoms are about.</p><p> </p><p>“There you two are,” King David said as soon as he saw his daughter and wife take a turn from the princess’ room’s hallway. “Are you still unwell, Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and linked her arms to her father’s.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White and David shared a look. Snow White, like she always do, told her husband about her concerns. Their relationship lasted not just because they love each other but also because they are open to each other’s idea and thoughts, they are honest and leaves no secret to the other.</p><p> </p><p>The royalties were walking when they bumped into Red, Granny’s granddaughter. Red is a human that turns into a wolf every full moon. Today happens to be the early days of a new month meaning it will be full moon tonight. Just like every full moon Red’s hearing and smelling is sensitive, well more sensitive than it already is. That’s why it is no wonder that she picked up that smell. “What is that?” she asked curiously looking at David, Emma and Snow White her best friend. She smelled some more.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be my sick,” Emma answered with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not sick,” Red answered and smelled deeply. “It’s pleasant… like…” Red look shocked at Emma because she’s sure it came from her goddaughter. “…like an unborn child.”</p><p> </p><p>The White family stiffened. Emma dropped both of her arms from her parents’. David had his hand on Emma’s back in an instant though he himself is shocked. Snow White sighed as her wolf-turning best friend confirmed her suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>It was Snow White who broke the silence, “Maybe it’s from me…” she felt both of her husband’s and daughter’s eyes on her. Well, she needs to save her daughter some face. Even just for a while. A baby is a blessing and Emma needs to be responsible. Snow White nodded at her thought. “David and I are trying,” she chanced a look at her husband who already knows to just go with it. She caught her daughter’s eyes filled with horror and on the verge of crying. Snow White stroked her darling daughter’s upper arm.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I’m sure…” Ruby started pointing at Emma but David cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are,” David said with a nod. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Using his hand on Emma’s back, he pushed her daughter away from that part of the hallway. He looked at Snow White who is still running her hands up and down Emma’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was dumbfounded. She’s walking mindlessly, letting her parents lead her to an empty room somewhere in the castle. She knows magic babies are possible especially if they are true loves and gets magic involved. But they did it one time! Her parents… Emma only registered that her parents have heard it when she felt them make her sit. She stared at them repeatedly, flabbergasted. Her mother’s eyes are of kind, understanding and glossy with happiness. Her father’s are of proud, amusement and glossy with awe. They aren’t mad. She felt the tears in her eyes finally flowing free.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweetheart,” Snow was the first to hug her daughter. “It’s a blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>David went beside them and wrapped her arms around the two of them. David leaned his head on her, “We will accept your little bean.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma can’t say anything. She’s too shocked, overwhelmed and confused to mind whatever her parents were saying. Suddenly feeling like she need the space, she abruptly stood up and headed out the door walking blindly with nothing in her mind but the need of a room to breathe in.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White stared at her daughter’s retreating back with resignation. Her daughter is truly an adult now, thinking on her won and standing on her own. She sighed and sat down the seat Emma just vacated. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we go after her?” David asked still looking at the door where Emma went off.</p><p> </p><p>“We must give her time,” Snow sighed. “As much as I want to tuck her in my arms, Emma is an adult now. We need to let her go and grow. If it’s space and time that she wants, then that’s exactly what we are giving her.”</p><p> </p><p>David nodded in understanding, “How about blue then?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s probably waiting in our room,” Snow White stood up. With her husband’s arm around her, they walked through the corridors to their room; breakfast long forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>The Blue Fairy was indeed waiting for them in Snow White’s room when the couple got there. “Good morning, Your Majesties. I came bearing news.”</p><p> </p><p>“We know, Blue,” the king said as he guided his queen to sit.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma’s pregnant,” Snow completed.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” the fairy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Red smelled it… the baby we mean…” David answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it a good thing? I mean the other parent is her soul mate,” Blue excitedly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Soul mates?” David asked. “No, they share true love.” Snow nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I am quite certain that’s what the book of prophecies said, destined for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>David and Snow shared a look. It was Snow White who asked, “Blue, what are the chances that you are soul mates and shared true love with one person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possible but only very few has the chance,” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma and Regina belong with the very few,” Snow confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sucked in her breath. “Where’s Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably in her room,” David asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How was she?”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t take the news well,” Snow admitted. Something clicked in Snow’s mind. “You know, David, we should have seen this coming…” she shook her head upon realisation.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” David asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumple,” was the only answer Snow gave before she stood up. “Could you check up on Emma? I need to see someone.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin,” the tone of the Queen demanded, “show yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>The man inside the cave heard the woman loud and clear, however, the voice in his head is louder. The prophecy, it’s not whole yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin, I demand you to step out of the dark.”</p><p> </p><p>The Dark One slowly crawled out of his hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a baby, isn’t it?” Snow asked leaning dangerously close to the stone that separated her side to Rumplestiltskin’s.</p><p> </p><p>The man giggled in delight, for reasons nobody really knows not even him.</p><p> </p><p>“That phenomenal creation with someone changed,” Snow repeated the prophecy she received months ago. “It’s a baby, a magic baby.”</p><p> </p><p>The man clapped his hands in glee then suddenly stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina has changed, Rumplestiltskin. She won’t ever come back in darkness. We won’t let it happen,” she smiled triumphantly and sweetly at the dark one. “Your prophecy is done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not whole yet,” he sing-songed. “Not whole yet,” he started walking towards Snow’s direction. He leaned on the railing, put his head on the gap and snarled, “The prophecy is not whole yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever prophecy is that, I am certain that will not stop Emma and Regina,” she smirked. “Did you know that they are soul mates and share true love?” She smirked more when he looked at her shocked. “You know what that means, Rumplestiltskin, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” the man yelled. “The prophecy is not yet done!”</p><p> </p><p>With the Dark One hyperventilating, Snow White took her leave. Not before she said, “Maybe the knowledge that Regina and Emma will end up together, as I will make sure of it, is the missing piece?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin froze. “No…” he whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The man is clearly out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Snow!” the king stated as soon as he saw his wife. When Snow is close enough he whispered, “Emma’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the queen asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“She was gone when we opened the door,” the fairy explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Snow inhaled sharply, “we only one person who Emma will want to see now.”</p><p> </p><p>The Blue Fairy understood. They went inside Emma’s room to retrieve one of her possessions. The fairy performed a locator spell so the cloak that they chose will lead them to its owner. The next thing she did was change Snow White and David’s attire. She exchanged their proper dresses to the attires they used back in the days they weren’t royals. “Good luck,” she told them and bopped her wand to the cloak.</p><p> </p><p>The go signal from the fairy is all that the couple needs to follow the floating red cloak as it navigated out the castle and towards the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter Thirty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma appeared in Regina’s kitchen after she performed teleportation. Her lover’s back is on her and Emma can’t help but feel nervous. With the little time she got for herself, Emma concluded that this baby is a miracle. It’s a gift that she will take care of. Her parents seemed to not be bothered and accepting, as confusing as that sounds Emma heard it. The only reaction she cares about though was Regina’s.</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t need to look up from the dough she’s distributing evenly in the silver tray to know that Emma is behind her. Some time since they shared true love’s kiss Regina understood what Emma meant by feeling the other woman. She put the tray inside the oven before turning to Emma with a smile already gracing her lips. What she saw though, broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina,” teary-eyed Emma exhaled. She gave a smile all the while the tears in her eyes are flowing. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was dumbstruck. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. “I’m pregnant. We’re going to be parents.” The blonde readied herself for whatever Regina’s reaction would be. Sub-consciously, she covered her slowly rounding stomach in an attempt to brace the growing seed of human life in there.</p><p> </p><p>Regina is holding her breath as she slowly walked towards Emma. Like her, Emma is holding her breath. The brunette brought her hand to the cover the hands in Emma’s stomach. She felt something that went straight through her vein. “You’re pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded, enjoying the reaction of her body to Regina’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m the other parent?” Regina asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded again, this time not able to stop her sob as her eyes seemed to be an endless source of tears.</p><p>“Oh, Emma,” Regina pulled Emma’s body towards her but still careful not to hurt the blonde. “That’s wonderful news.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma exhaled in relief as she buried her head on Regina’s shoulders. She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and allowed herself to relax. She’s with Regina. Everything will be alright.</p><p> </p><p>“You should sit,” Regina extracted herself from Emma to make the blonde sit on one of chair in the dining table. “Do you need anything? Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled at Regina’s enthusiasm. She reached for Regina’s cheek and brought the latter’s face to her to give her a kiss. “I’m alright for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina tucked a loose hair on Emma’s forehead to her ear, “You look tired, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled, “That would be because of your child who decided to give her blonde mother a hard time.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowned and kneeled in the floor so she’s face to face with Emma’s abdomen. “Sweetie,” she started talking to Emma’s stomach which earned her a laugh from the blonde, “would you please behave for your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s heart is full of love and contentment. She didn’t care for whatever other people will say now. She and Regina are going to have a baby, and Regina’s happy. She cupped Regina’s face again and stole another kiss. “I love you,” she mumbled against Regina’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Regina replied just as sweetly. She planted another kiss on Emma’s lips, another one at the blonde’s forehead before facing her lover’s stomach again. “And I love you,” she told the creature inside. She remained sitting on the floor with her chin above Emma’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in comfortable silence with Emma caressing Regina’s hair and Regina fidgeting on Emma’s dress. The smell of cooked bread enveloped the whole room so Regina stood up to remove it from the oven. She replaced it with new batch of dough as she let the first batch to cool.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find out?” Regina asked when she returned to Emma’s side, leaning on the table as Emma leaned her head on Regina’s side. She started caressing Emma’s soft blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>Emma breathed a few times before she answered. “Red smelled it. What’s confusing though was my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“They knew?” Regina asked aghast as she stood straighter.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and put her hands on her lap and explained. “They told Red that they were trying when Red insisted that the smell is from me. It’s as if they already knew I was pregnant. When we went to a private room they just hugged and told me it’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Regina shook her head in disbelief, “…unexpected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Emma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Regina held Emma’s hands in hers and kneeled in front of the blonde, “I’m happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Emma admitted.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door cut their conversation. Emma looked up at Regina in wonder. Nobody knows Regina’s house. Regina pushed off of the table as she walked towards the door. She opened it slightly to see who her unexpected visitor is. The people on the other side though made her step back. She looked at Emma in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Emma, seeing Regina’s distress walked towards the door. Upon seeing her parents, Emma immediately stepped ahead of Regina hiding the brunette on her back.</p><p> </p><p>Snow White and David smiled at the protectiveness their daughter has for Regina. It was Snow who asked, “May we come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“We believe we have some things to talk about,” David nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked back at Regina to see if the brunette is alright with it. She saw the confusion, fear and contemplation in Regina’s eyes. The tight grip on Emma’s back just gave the blonde an idea about how frightened Regina is actually right now. She looked back at her parents. She doesn’t want to disrespect her parents but she needs to say this, “In a few conditions. You will not in any way, disrespect Regina. There will be no forcing to go home. And we… which mean, me, Regina, and the two of you… will talk.”</p><p> </p><p>David smiled and turned back to his wife. He whispered to her, “I told you, Emma loves Regina more.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow glared at him and whispered back, “Are you seriously thinking about that now?”</p><p> </p><p>David just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Regina spoke. “I understand that you love Emma and want what’s best for her. But I promise I didn’t force her into this. Please, do not be angry at her. We are willing to explain everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow smirked back at her husband. “Surely,” she said their answer. Emma motioned for them to come in as Regina closed the door. She and her husband looked around Regina’s house before sitting on the living room. He eyes landed on Regina’s nervous appearance. She tried to relieve it with a, “It’s nice to see you again, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>David grinned at Emma and Regina’s shock expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Please sit,” Regina nervously said as she glanced at Emma in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Snow and David sat beside each other on a wooden chair as they share a grin at the sight of Emma and Regina looking at each other as if talking. Emma was the first one to break off her staring contest with Regina. Emma and Regina stood opposite of the couple and started asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know I’m here?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Snow handed Emma the cloak they used to locate Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not surprised I’m alive. I’m guessing you know I’m alive?” Regina asked.</p><p> </p><p>Snow and David nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did you know?” Emma asked narrowing her eyes at her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Months ago,” David answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly how?” Regina asked her eyes widening in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can’t exactly stay away from each other that long,” Snow shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not disappointed in me?” Emma asked in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, we will never,” Snow calmly said. “I understand why you hid it from us. And I am also amazed with how a good judge of character you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not mad?” Regina asked baffled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” David started with a sigh. “Kissing our daughter though anyone doing that to my daughter is revolting in my eyes, I guess, we could live with that. Occasionally sneaking on the garden, alright, we allowed that. But taking our daughter like that…” he was cut off by a slap on his thigh from his wife a scandalized look on her face. He held up his hand surrender and stared at the two women in love both cheeks reddened. He shook his head and continued, “Alright, alright, whatever. But for whatever it’s worth… I want the two of you to know that whatever happens we will support you. Our daughter loved you, Regina. We vow to protect, understand and accept the two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow White smiled at her husband and caressed the thigh she hit earlier. Then she regarded the two women in front of them who seemed to be relieved. The smile on their faces as Emma and Regina looked at each other and reached for each other’s hand is a sight Snow will forever remember. They all fell in a comfortable silence. Of course, Snow can’t just seem to stop herself so she said, “I still believe Regina loves Emma more.”</p><p> </p><p>David groaned while the two women looked at them in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of baked bread invaded Emma’s senses and her stomach made a noise.</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at her lover and gave a small chuckle. “Well, who hasn’t had their breakfast yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow and David followed Emma and Regina towards the kitchen. The married couple fell in each other’s arm watching their daughter interact with the love of her life.</p><p> </p><p>“They are a sight to see, aren’t they?’ David asked.</p><p> </p><p>Snow hummed in agreement, “They’re better to look at this near.”</p><p> </p><p>Right now, they aren’t king and queen but are simply father and mother who know they will do anything to fulfill their daughter’s wish. <em>A love that will never be ripped away from her. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter Thirty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hoping isn’t stupid. It’s being human. To hope is to live. And a life lived in hope, is a life lived in bliss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina stood in front of the painting she did. The painting that she dreaded and thought of burning was pinned in Emma’s wall, looking out of place in the middle of the beautiful paintings Emma did. The additional paintings she brought from the house is still in the bag she brought along with her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few days after Snow and David went to Regina’s house. It had been decided that Regina will stay at the kingdom until the Snow White, David, the Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket figured out what will they do next. They are talking to tell the counsel about Regina. If Regina had proven herself that she had changed, the kingdom’s counsel may let her and Emma stay here. Of course, Emma will stay with her. Her soon to be family’s fate lies in her.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop worrying,” Emma said from the door of her room. “Whatever happens, we will remain together.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked over her shoulder and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it Regina," Emma said and pushed herself off the door's frame. "I once told my parents that the only love I want is the love that will never be ripped away from me."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Regina replied sweetly. She did know and she believes Emma. She has hope. The brunette stared at the painting above hers and saw that it was the painting Alice gifted her when Emma made blankets for the two of them. She felt Emma’s chin on her shoulders and she brought her hand up to pull Emma closer. Though it's still small, Regina already feels like the baby on Emma's stomach is calling to her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma waited a few moment of silence. But when Regina said nothing more, she made Regina face her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She felt Regina smile against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Emma will look after her. Regina smiled at her luck. No, her destiny. "Did you know what I wished for after Alice left?" </p><p> </p><p>Emma hummed as she put Regina's arms around her neck. </p><p> </p><p>"I wished that I have someone to tell our love story," Regina smiled. "Looks like your child will never hear the end of it."</p><p> </p><p>"What about me?" Emma teased Regina as the former swayed the two of them to the imaginary music in her ears. "Will you also tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, you're a crucial part of it," Regina replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Just making sure," Emma grinned and stole a kiss from the brunette.   </p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you two sweet?” Snow asked from the door her arms in David’s who’s grinning at them. “The counsel is ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and a-hidden-under-a-hood Regina followed the king and Queen as they made their way to their conviction. The reigning couple entered first as the two women stopped at the closed door.</p><p> </p><p>Regina is not an Artemisia bound to fail in love. If being in love is a disease, she doesn't want to be cured.</p><p>Emma is not a Princess Odette waiting for a Prince Siegfried to save her. She doesn't need saving.</p><p> </p><p>Regina is an ocean Emma will be willing to dive. For the brunette's love is deep and crystal.</p><p>Emma is the sun Regina will burn herself into. For the blonde's love is a ray of sunshine and light.</p><p> </p><p>Regina is a rose. A creature to be handled carefully. Beautiful. </p><p>Emma is a swan. A creature to be handled delicately. Lovely.</p><p> </p><p>Their love is a flower- let's say a dandelion. A love that is planted with care, founded by respect, watered with support, lighted by determination. A plant that time was the basis of growth. A love that is like a dandelion, can get through any weather.</p><p> </p><p>That is a realisation and truth in this tale.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina’s hand met in the middle. They both looked at each other with the same emotions in their eyes; fear, loving, concern but determined. They found themselves not caring. If the counsel won’t accept then they’ll leave as per Emma’s parents’ suggestion. If the people accepted them then it’s good. The only thing that matters is that Snow and David understands. They have each other. They have a baby they will raise together and love forever. Whatever challenge, trial and hardship fate will bring, Emma and Regina are sure they will pass through it. Whatever spell, potions, or curse that will be thrown their way, Emma and Regina are sure they will break through it.</p><p>The door that leads to the meeting room of the counsel opened. They’re ready for uncertainty. Or maybe they're ready for their destiny of getting married, living on the house Regina called home, Emma giving birth to their son named Henry, and living their life in happiness; living in hope. But who knows? All that is sure is that they will stay together and they will never part.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Soul mate, after all, survives.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>True Love, after all, prevails. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My SwanQueen SuperNova V (my first year) journey ends today. The process was long, exciting and frightening but I'm just so happy that I finished some works that is somehow acceptable to MY high standards (Self-perfectionist and all that). I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. This is literally a product of two months work, time and effort. Thank you! -letmewriteinpurple (Kyl)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>